Rise of the Shadow
by jake.wactor
Summary: A fanfic that I wrote that takes place right after Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles. Please review and comment. This particular episode of the Saga is over. However, I am working on a sequel and your comments and suggestions will be welcomed.
1. A Sister's Help

**Author's Note:** I do not own any aspect of Robotech nor do I intend to infringe upon the rights of the owners.

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 1: A Sister's Help

The long pink haired woman stood quietly next to the large viewport overlooking the Earth. Scott was in a meeting with Captain Vince Grant. She knew they were discussing logistical issues. But, somehow, the young woman felt that something was missing, or rather overlooked, by her beloved human officer and his superiors.

With the revealation of the Haydonites as the Children of the Shadow, Ariel felt that she needed something, no someone, to help her on this quest. But whom?

She continued to stare out the large viewport as the Sun slowly rose over the distant horizon. _Oh Mother, what should I do?_ She thought. _The humans have heeded my warnings concerning the Children of the Shadow and now engaging themselves in another war. A war that they do not have enough protoculture to fight._

However, the Invid's mother did not respond. Nor did she expect a response from her mother, the Regis. To think otherwise was contrary to her understanding of her mother.

"There you are," she heard that familiar voice, the voice that she always longed to hear. The young woman felt her heart race as she turned to face the man she loved.

His blue eyes locked with hers as he approached her and kissed her, passionately. "You must be tired," he whispered against her lips as he embraced her.

She nodded slightly as she wrapped her arms around him. "Scott," she whispered but was silenced as he kissed her again. "Serious, Scott. Why are still we on Earth?"

Her lover stood up straight, but never let her go from his embrace. "We are going to get some provisions and as much protoculture cells that we can get before we set off," he answered.

The Invid turned to her head to look out the viewport again. "I need to talk to someone that could help us," she said as she looked up to her lover.

He looked down into her eyes and nodded. "Sera?" he questioned her as he caressed her cheek.

"Yes," she answered softly. "I think she can help us."

She could see her beloved Scott understood her reasoning and did not protest. "Okay, I'll get us a plane to find them. They may still be near the area where Reflex Point was," he said.

Ariel smiled as she stepped out of his embrace, holding his gaze with hers. "You can be silly sometimes," she said playfully as she began to glow. "I know where my sister is at this very moment."

But, before he could protest, a flash of light engulfed both of them. The familiar surroundings of the observation deck of the _Ark Angel_ faded, only to be replaced by a street lined with worn buildings on either side.

---

Scott looked around as he and his beloved Ariel appeared on the street of a small town. No one was in sight. The streets were deserted.

Quickly, he glanced down to ensure Ariel was not wearing her Invid uniform. Much to his gratification, she was wearing the brown jacket given to her by Rook. He looked at himself and saw that he was still wearing his uniform. Oh well, not everything was perfect.

Ariel gestured to the door of a three story building, a rundown hotel. "They are in there," she said, looking up to Scott expecting permission to enter the building.

Realizing that it is still early in the morning, Scott became hesitant to impose, actually intrude, upon his dear friend. Quickly, he started to look around the town and saw a small café about two blocks from where he and Ariel stood. "Let's get something to eat first," he suggested with a gesture to the café.

Ariel looked down the street and to the café. She nodded and allowed Scott to escort her. "I'm a bit hungry," she admitted.

The Robotech officer smiled, thinking to himself, _You owe me one, buddy._

When the couple approached the café, they were greeted by a large man with thinning black and gray hair and a salt and pepper beard. He was wearing black and white checkered pants and a white wrap around tunic. "Welcome," he spoke as he showed the pair to a table and handed both of them a menu.

Scott quickly glanced over it before he realized Ariel had already set the menu aside. She looked at him from her seat with her reddish-brown eyes. He could see the love she held for him there and knew they were going to be happy together. Yet, he could there was still something troubling her and that worried him.

He reached across the table and took her hand in his, offering her a reassuring smile. "What is it?" he whispered his question.

"I never thought of it until now," she said. "But, what if she doesn't want to join us?"

Sighing, Scott squeezed her hand. "Don't fret about it," he reassured her. "Regardless of Sera's decision, we will still be together."

A smile creased her lips as she mouthed to him a thank you.

"Can I take your order?" the café owner interrupted politely.

---

Holding Scott's hand in hers as they walked back toward the hotel put the young Invid at ease. She was still feeling apprehensive, but she knew that regardless of the outcome, Scott would be with her.

Hand in hand, the lovers entered the hotel and began to climb the stairs. She led her lover to the door that concealed her sister and Lancer. With her free hand, she knocked on the door.

After a few moments, the door knob turns and opens slightly. A tall, slender man long, messy purple hair peered at her. "Marlene?" he said in disbelief upon seeing his friend standing by the door. She watched as he realized that she was not alone. "Scott?"

The door closed briefly before being reopened. "Come in," he said as he stepped aside, wrapped in a bathrobe.

Ariel led Scott into the room where they saw Sera sitting in the bed, with the sheet pulled up to her chin. To her surprise, Scott's hand pulled quickly away as he turned his back toward Sera, allowing the young Invid woman time to get dressed.

"Scott, Marlene, what brings you here?" asked Lancer.

Smiling politely and feeling a slight burning sensation along her cheeks from embarrassment, Ariel lowered her head to allow her sister some modesty. "I'm sorry," she spoke softly. "Sera, Mother sent me a vision. The Children of the Shadow have attacked the humans."

Sera stood up, her eyes wide. The sisters' eyes held each other as Ariel delivered the message.

"Are you sure?" is all that her sister could muster.

Lancer looked between Ariel and Scott, confused.

Scott turned to his friend to answer the unspoken question. "The Haydonites have attacked our fleet at Liberty. The fleet was destroyed. We used the station as a decoy to blow up their fleet. All that remains of those forces are on the _Ark Angel_ with Captain Grant," he elaborated.

The former simulagent turned toward Lancer as Scott broke the news to both, her sister and her sister's lover.

"Admiral Hunter and the _SDF-3_," Scott continued. "Is lost, last seen in the Omicron Quadrant. We are gathering provisions and protoculture to find them. Without the protoculture matrix on the _SDF-3_, we don't have enough protoculture to last a year."

"Without protoculture," Lancer finished, "no Robotechnology to defend the Earth. We will be destroyed."

"We need your help," Ariel said to both of them before turning toward Sera. "I need your help, sister. With you, I can help the humans find more protoculture. Maybe persuade our Mother, the Regis, to form an alliance with the humans."

Shaking her head, Sera carefully wrapped the sheet around slim body. Looking into her sister's eyes with understanding and saying, "Dear Ariel, Mother Regis has left this world and allowed us to stay because we love. But, if she has sent you a warning that our home, here, is threatened, then I have to protect it."

Without so much as another word, Ariel embraced her sister with tear stricken eyes.

Lancer then turned to Scott, asking, "What about Rook and Rand? Lunk and Annie?"

Scott sighed as he answered, sorrow in his throat, "Rook and Rand are civilians, their place is here. As for Lunk, he's a soldier, but Annie needs him as much as he needs Annie. I can't…No, I won't ask them to join us."

Ariel knew her lover could not ask them to fight again. Honestly, neither could she.


	2. Salvage Detail

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 2: Salvage Detail

Lieutenant Commander Maia Sterling exited the conference room with the other senior officers on the _Ark Angel_. She, like the others, have been given specific tasks to prepare for their mission to locate the _SDF-3_ and her crew.

For the half-Zentradi officer, this was of extreme importance. Yet, for her, the assignment she drew did little to quiet her growing despair. She was tasked with Doctor Louis Nichols to proceed to Point "K" and salvage enough mecha to field three additional veritech squadrons and a landward battalion consisting of destroids and cyclones.

The idea of salvaging mecha from Point "K" was originally that of Commander Scott Bernard. He cited an instance where his team of freedom fighters was able to salvage two Alphas and a Beta with minimal effort. Based upon his assessment, Captain Grant agreed that there may be enough mecha that can be salvaged and be used against the Haydonites. According to Bernard's report, none of the mecha at Point "K" was equipped with shadow technology and thus free of the Achilles Heel that Haydonites will try to exploit.

It was a sound assessment, she admitted. But, she had hoped that she did not draw the duty. However, Captain Grant's desire of wanting his best pilot there to help assess the veritechs and to provide security was reason enough for her accomplish her mission.

"Commander Sterling," she heard a voice call. As she turned to face the person calling her, she realized Doctor Nichols was approaching. His cape framed his figure well, she mused, though it made him look a bit flamboyant in her opinion.

"Yes, Doctor?" she answered as he approached.

The doctor seemed to be as exhausted as the rest of the senior officers after the all night meeting to discuss everything from logistics to personnel to strategies. His shoulders were slumped as he asked, "When do you want to start this salvage mission?"

Sterling sighed, knowing she was equally as tired as he. Most of her pilots were, she knew. "Give us about five hours of rest time, Doctor. We all need it and we can start then. I don't think Captain Grant will be too upset with the delay," she answered.

Doctor Nichols nodded in agreement. "I need some sleep as well," he admitted. "Five hours on the flight deck."

Sterling agreed, turned and left the doctor standing in the corridor next to the conference room. Her eyes were burning as she knew sleep was really needed.

She did not pay much attention to her surroundings as she walked toward the elevator to bring her to the deck that was identified to hold her quarters. Almost absently, she proceeded to her assigned quarters to find the bed was made and the coffee was ready to be brewed at a touch of a button.

When the young officer approached her bed, she saw a piece of paper folded in half resting on her pillow. She opened it and read it carefully: _Commander, I took the opportunity to get your quarters ready. Marcus_

Maia Sterling smiled as she looked around the Spartan quarters she was assigned and noticed that her uniforms have been stowed in the closet and a single box of personal affects remained unopened. _At least he did not snoop, _she thought. _That is an admirable quality._

The young woman allowed herself a brief smile as she fell backwards onto her bed, closing her eyes.

"I'll thank you a few hours," she said softly. "When I tell you to get to work."

---

A brown haired young man was leaning against the gray steel bulkhead of corridor that housed the veritech pilots of Skull Squadron. Eyes closed, he was waiting for his commander to exit her quarters and to inform her that the squadron were assembled in their ready room, awaiting her orders.

The door opened in a near quiet swish, common to the sliding doors of their ship. Opening his brown eyes, Lieutenant Marcus Rush quickly stood at attention and saluted the female officer exiting her quarters.

"Skull Squadron is assembled in the ready room, Ma'am," he reported in a tone that he hoped displayed his professionalism for the woman he knew he was developing feelings for.

The pink haired half-Zentradi smiled and with a nod, "Very well, Lieutenant. Lead the way. We have a long few days of work ahead of us."

"Yes, Ma'am," Rush agreed as he began to lead his commanding officer at the end of the corridor that concealed Skull Squadron's ready room.

As the two officers entered, the chatter that filled the room only moments before immediately ceased. All the pilots stood next to the seats that were in rows of four, four deep, facing the podium at what was considered the front of the room.

Marcus Rush took great pains to ensure that the squadron's symbol was clearly affixed to the podium for his fellow pilots' morale. It was also meant to a token of gratitude to his commander for becoming his friend as he dealt with the pain of all that he has lost in the battles over the past years.

It was this woman who shared her own pain with him and allowed him to realize there was someone he could confide in. Sure he knew he could not remain at Scott Bernard forever. He could not blame Scott for Marlene's death, he knew it was ridiculous.

Then there was Ariel, the Invid princess who saved his life even as he made it known how much he hated her kind. She was mysterious woman who captured Scott's heart.

"Alright," Maia Sterling began to speak. "We have our orders. We are going to accompany a maintenance-salvage team led by Doctor Louis Nichols to Point 'K' where we are going go through the wrecked ships and see what we can salvage. All the mecha located at that point does not have any shadow technology, thus the Haydonites cannot use our own weapons against us.

"We are taking shuttles to the location, ferrying the crews and four fighters to act as security for this operation. There is little expectation to any hostilities in the area. Our most recent report has revealed there are no settlements within a one hundred kilometer radius of the site. Also, we know that a group of freedom fighters led by Commander Scott Bernard was able to salvage two Alphas and a Beta at the site with minimal maintenance and repairs. Our goal is to salvage enough veritechs to create two or more additional squadrons and enough ground mecha to field at a minimum a battalion," Maia ended her briefing. "Rush, Stravinsky, and Collins have are airborne security with me. The rest of you, pair up and take a shuttle. Let's move."

Marcus looked over to his commanding officer, immediately realizing the importance of the mission, though the routine nature of it. Captain Grant was hoping to piece together enough fighting mecha to contend with any threat the Haydonites may pose in any future confrontations. _No sooner than we ended the war with the Invid, we are at war with the Haydonites,_ he thought. _Now I am beginning to understand why the older soldiers are growing tired of all the fighting._

---

On the flight deck of the _Ark Angel_, Maia Sterling, dressed in her CVR-3 body armor, had just completed her pre-flight checks of her fighter when she caught a glimpse of Louie Nichols and Janice out of the corner of her eye. They were standing together, near stairway to one of the shuttles.

Maia watched the duo from a position underneath the wing of her veritech, near the intake. Nichols appeared to be providing the android with tasks that he needed to be completed while he was on the salvage mission.

The doctor, Captain Grant's chief engineer, was an intelligent man who was able to provide quick solutions to difficult problems. She knew Captain Grant was fortunate to have Doctor Nichols on his team. If anyone was able to find any mecha that was salvageable, it was going to be this man.

"Commander Sterling," she heard a familiar voice from the nose of her veritech. "You are fully armed and ready to go. I also took the liberty last night to put a fresh coat of paint on her. Pink is still your color, correct?"

The pilot turned to see her crew chief patting the nose cone of the craft. It was not a secret that crew chiefs loved the craft in their care almost as much, if not more, than the pilots of those craft.

"Thanks, Sergeant Ironhorse," she replied as the crew chief lowered the ladder to allow her to climb into the cockpit.

"Safe flying, ma'am," he said with a salute before returning the ladder back into the recess of the mighty veritech's skin.

Now, Maia Sterling was ready. A quick communications check with her other pilots and the bridge of the _Ark Angel_, she was ready to lead the team of pilots and engineers on a soujourn to find additional mecha to aid them in finding the _SDF-3_ and bring the fight to the Haydonites.


	3. Dealer in Hope

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 3: Dealer in Hope

Sitting alone in the conference after his senior officers had departed, each with an assignment that needed to be completed prior to his ship, his command, the _Ark Angel_, departed on their mission to find the _SDF-3_, the protoculture matrix, and Admiral Rick Hunter, Captain Vince Grant was beginning to feel the weight of the galaxy firmly placed on his shoulders by his superiors. The tall, confident officer knew his superiors had faith in him, but he wondered if he had faith in himself.

His ship was lightly armed. It was not a warship and he was about to take the war to the very people who had planned to betray all along the Robotech Expeditionary Force and the Sentinels with this ship. Upon hearing Commander Bernard citing an instance of how he and his band of freedom fighters were able to salvage two additional Alpha fighters and a Beta from the defeat of the REF at Point "K", he saw it as a Godsend. Could he be able to salvage more than the other officer?

Keeping his eyes closed, the dark skinned man who was normally poised and professional at all times let out a deep sigh. "Well Vince," he said softly to himself, remembering a quote attributed to Napoleon Bonaparte, "A leader is a dealer in hope."

"Yes, he is," came the soft whisper of his beloved wife. He had wondered when she entered the conference room and how long had she been waiting for him.

"And you are a leader, Vince," she said. "Your soldiers need you to lead and you need to lead them. George Patton had said, _Never tell people how to do things. Tell them what to do and they will surprise you with their ingenuity._ And your officers are going to do just that, Vince."

The husband opened his eyes and turned his head to his right to see his beautiful wife, the single constant in his life that he can say was all that was good. Jean Grant's eyes looked into his as he into hers. Several long moments passed as the couple grew even more intimate.

"You always seem to have a way to calm me," he said.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she leaned down to kiss him. "And you need your sleep, my love. Come to bed and hold me in your arms," she said suggestively, though he knew it was more of a command.

Standing up, he looked at his wife and offered her a knowing smile. Together, they walked out of the conference room and toward their quarters.

"I need you to do something for me," he said as they approached the ship's elevator. "I need you to do a medical work up on Ariel."

Jean arched a brow at the request and Vince knew he had to elaborate. "I want a base line established for her, medically, in the event she is injured, we have an idea about her anatomy, her vitals, and what might be considered medically normal for her. We will be better able to treat her. Unfortunately, in the event of major blood loss, we are going to be at a disadvantage. We simply do not have any other Invid crew members."

His wife nodded, understanding the concern he had for the young woman. "I will start that later this afternoon or first thing the morning," she agreed.

The doors opened and the pair began to walk towards their quarters in the gray and white, brightly lit passageways.

"Vince?" Jean said in a near whisper.

"Hhmm…" came the near inaudible response.

"Can love be that strong? I mean, she abandoned her people and at great peril to herself, came to Scott to tell him of a danger to us, humans. All because she loves him," she continued.

He did not respond at first. It was a very interesting point. One he had asked himself several times since meeting the mysterious Invid princess. Yet, he concluded that her love for Scott Bernard was perhaps the strongest he saw, outside his own love for his wife.

"You once told me a quote by Emily Bronte. Do you remember it?" he asked.

She nodded, recalling it well as she spoke, "_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._ Do you think that is true for them?"

He nodded affirmatively as he opened the door and allowed his wife to enter. "Just as it is true for you and I," he finished.

Smiling, the captain and his wife disappeared behind the door as it closed automatically.

---

Well rested after several hours of much needed sleep, Captain Vince Grant slowly toured his ship's common areas. He was conducting a personal inspection of the ship's readiness to enter battle and embark on a mission that will take them to places no one could fathom.

Nearly three hours of roaming, the captain knew he had only explored just over half of the large vessel. He stopped and looked around and realized he was nearing the Officer's Club. Feeling slightly hungry, he proceeded to the newly established officer's club.

Upon arriving, the captain sees several officers enjoying quiet meals with one another. The chatter amongst them was lighthearted, though a sense of foreboding was evident in the air.

Many of his officers, he knew, were busy preparing to begin the mission. Those that were here, like him, were hungry. Thinking about what he wanted to eat, he entered the buffet line and pieced together his small meal.

"Captain," a young officer he did not recognize saluted him. The officer was probably from Space Station Liberty. "I was instructed to give you this message, sir."

Grant took the offered data pad with a slight nod. "Thank you, son," he grunted. He tapped it on and reviewed the text on the screen: _Captain Grant, we have began salvage operations. Commander Bernard's assessment was accurate. We have already identified thirty-three Alpha fighters and twenty-one Beta fighters that can be salvaged. Some are operational, others will need some work, but will fly. I've ordered that we take additional mecha for salvage parts as well. There are also a large number of cyclones located here. As for the deceased, I'm not going to disturb where they lie. I recommend, for their souls sake, that General Reinhardt is notified and a detail is sent here to provide these soldiers a proper military burial with full honors. Respectively, Lieutenant Commander Maia Sterling._

Vince Grant sighed after tapping the data pad off. What he read was reassuring. The _Ark Angel_ would have an offensive capability, of sorts. He would prefer his ship being able to fight, but would settle for a larger contingent of veritechs.

Returning to his meal, the captain found an unoccupied table and ate in relative peace for the next thirty minutes. It was not the best meal had, but it was certainly better than military field rations. At least this meal would not clog him up for a few days.

---

The captain was standing in the hanger bay as the first flight of Alphas and Betas arrived. They were flight worthy, at least. Though, he knew his crew had more work on some of the ones that were arriving. Yet, it was a step in the right directions. With this new war against the Haydonites and a lack of a peace treaty with the Invid, Grant was not certain what the future would hold for him and his crew. In all honesty, he was not sure what the future would hold for the human race.

Again, the weight of the galaxy began to reveal its place on his shoulders. He was beginning to understand how Rick Hunter felt with difficult missions and decisions. Every eye on the _Ark Angel_ was on him now. He had to show the strength and poise to provide the leadership and inspire the hope his crew was going to need if they were going to succeed.

It was a difficult task, he admitted to himself. Yet, it was one he was more than willing to accept. For his friend, if not, for his crew and humanity, he knew he had to succeed. Failure, in this case, was not an option.

The craft landed and the pilots hurried out of the cockpits and turned the mecha over to the maintenance crews for further work. As soon as the pilots reassembled on the flight line, they all boarded another shuttle and were again making their way to Point "K". This was a scene the captain knew would repeat itself several more times over the next twenty-four hours.

"Captain Grant," came the confident voice of Scott Bernard from behind him. He turned to see the commander at attention, saluting, with the fiery-haired Invid princess, Ariel, standing to his right. Bernard was wearing his flight suit and Ariel was wearing a REF jumpsuit instead of her Invid skinsuit.

However, Commander Bernard and Ariel were not alone. They were accompanied by two people and male and female the captain did not know. The male was standing beside the commander with poise and confidence. His long purple hair held down by a yellow headband. He was a slender man, though very much in shape. The man was wearing civilian attire with a bag over his shoulder.

The woman was about the same height as Ariel and had a similar, near flawless skin complexion. There were similarities between the Invid princess and this woman; but, there were also several subtle differences. The woman was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white tee under a black jacket. Her greenish-blond hair was shorter than Ariel's and was pulled back tight into a ponytail. The captain was willing to wager that this woman was an Invid like the woman who loves Scott Bernard.

"Commander Bernard," he greeted the junior officer, returning the salute. "And who are your friends?"

Bernard relaxed from attention and gestured first to Lancer. "Sir, this is Lieutenant Lancer Belmont, a survivor of the first attempt to liberate the Earth, a member of the resistance group I formed and perhaps my closest friend."

Vince nodded and offered his hand to the long haired officer in uniform. "Lieutenant Belmont," he repeated the name. "Decided fighting was done after the Invid left Earth?"

The singer soldier looked the captain in the eyes and answered as he took Vince's hand and gave a firm handshake. "I was hoping to settle down and start a family, Sir," Lancer replied. "I'm sure you can understand."

Grant glanced to the other woman standing at Lancer's side and smiled. "I can see why," he laughed. "I would assume you are his wife?"

The other Invid nearly blushed at the title that was bestowed upon her.

"This is Sera," introduced Bernard. "She was pivotal at the Battle of Reflex Point in swaying the Regess and the Invid to depart Earth, sir."

Glancing to the commander as he explained Sera's importance, he noted that the commander has yet to confirm his suspicions. His eyes narrowed slightly and he knew Bernard read the unspoken question.

"She, too, is an Invid princess, Captain," the commander elaborated. "Between Sera and Ariel's diplomacy upon our behalf, and with the presence of the weapons given to us by the Haydonites, the Regess returned Earth to humanity's control. Sera decided it was best for her to remain on Earth, a place she felt was more her home than being with her mother, because she, like Ariel, had fallen in love."

Grant nodded solemnly, understanding now why the two Invid princess remained. However, he could not help to wonder how many more Invid remained on Earth, in disguise.

Apparently, Sera could sense the question forming in his mind as she spoke. "Sir, I know there were others who stayed behind. Their reasons are their own. However, I can reassure you that they intend no harm to the humans or the planet. And if need be, they will fight beside your people and protect the Earth, as if it was their native home," she spoke with a regal poise and confidence. An air of authority circled her as she spoke. Grant realized she was a leader of soldiers.

"Well, welcome aboard," he said as he stepped back, appraising the four. There seemed to be a level of familiarity between them, perhaps a form of synergy that could prove useful to his mission.

"Commander," Grant addressed the pilot, "I trust you will ensure Belmont finds himself into a uniform before dinner and see to his and Sera's billeting."

The commander became stiff as he came to attention and saluted. His voice was firm as he responded, "Yes sir. By your leave, sir."

Returning the salute, the captain looked to two new arrivals. "Scott, I will reactivate Belmont's commission and promote him to Lieutenant Commander. As for Sera, assign her to a non-combatant role like Ariel."

Bernard looked over his shoulder to the woman he loved and then to her sister. "Sir," Bernard interjected. "Sera is a combat pilot. With some training, I'm sure she could be an excellent candidate to become a member of one of the fighter squadrons."

The captain nodded in agreement. His instincts were correct, she was a leader of soldiers. "Then do what you have too to get her operational," he said. "I need all the pilots we can muster."


	4. The Mission Begins

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 4: The Mission Begins

The bridge of the _Ark Angel_ was humming. Bridge officers were busy preparing to guide their ship out of the atmosphere of the Earth and into the vastness of space. Each was diligently working to begin their mission to find the _SDF-3;_ and with any luck, Admiral Rick Hunter and his crew.

All of Captain Vince Grant's senior officers were present on the bridge. He considered himself fortunate to have a diverse, experienced crew. As he glanced over his assembled officers, he provided a moment to review what each person brought to the table to help him accomplish the mission General Reinhardt had set him upon.

As his eyes fell upon Doctor Louis "Louie" Nichols; he knew he had in the doctor one of the best Robotech scientist in the REF. A genius was the simplest description, though he had a tendency to provide annoying pieces of trivia at the most inopportune times. However, with everything said, the captain knew he did not want anyone else to sit in the chair where his chief engineer and scientist sat.

Standing immediately behind the doctor was the android J.A.N.I.C.E. She had quickly established herself as Doctor Nichols assistance and, after the incident when the Haydonites attempted to destroy her, a resource that could prove to be invaluable as the reported memory blocks are unblocked with the help of Louie.

Standing to the far right of the bridge was a Zentradi officer in the REF, Lieutenant Colonel Asaria Delinia. She was going to be the commanding officer of the ground forces that the Captain incorporated from the remaining salvaged cyclones and other mecha at Point "K". Additionally, she was also in charge of security on the _Ark Angel._

Grant glanced over to his left should to see Skull Leader, Lieutenant Commander Maia Sterling. Knowing her parents since before she was born, he watched the young woman standing there grow up. He knew she was truly the product of her parents. Both were considered the best pilots in the RDF during the First Robotech War. However, Maia was their second daughter. The eldest, Dana, was still on Tirol with her unit.

Standing next to Maia was Lieutenant Marcus Rush. The brown haired, brown eyed youth had proven his mettle to the captain over the past few days. His loyalty to Maia was uncanny. Not to mention, he recognized the eyes Rush had for his superior. Grant knew it was only a matter of time before a romance was going to bud between the two.

To his left stood the squadron leaders of the two newly formed squadrons of salvaged veritechs from Point "K". Lieutenant Commanders Hank Vitto and Brian Kennedy were squadron leaders that were rescued from Space Station Liberty during the Haydonite attack. They commanded pilots, but did not know what mecha would be useful in the fight against the assailants on that tragic day. As a result, they and their soldiers were evacuated like everyone else. Now, with the salvaged mecha, they each had their own squadrons to command. The Dragoons and the Raptors respectively.

He was also keenly aware of the fact that the salvage team was able to salvage enough veritechs to establish a fourth veritech squadron. This new squadron he planned to assign to Lieutenant Commander Belmont. He also planned to assign Sera to this squadron.

Precisely at that moment, Commander Scott Bernard entered the bridge with Ariel forever by his side. Immediately behind him, the newly assigned lieutenant commander, now in uniform, Lance Belmont and his Invid lover, Sera, followed and took up positions near Maia.

The captain had the opportunity to review Belmont's service record and learned that he was more than just a capable fighter pilot; he was also a talented singer who dabbled in acting as a youth. Based upon further discussions with Bernard, he learned that Belmont preferred to be called Lancer and had also perfected his acting skills by taking on the persona of Yellow Dancer, a female singer who spread hope to the population during the occupation. It was a persona that the commander admitted they had used many times to their benefit.

_Good_, he thought. _All are here._

"Alright, Louie. Prepare the ship for hyperspace fold jump," Grant started his commands. "Helm, plot a course for the Omicron sector. Be sure to avoid the black hole, this time. Operations, upon arrival, I want a complete sensor sweep of the area for the _SDF-3_. We are now a go. Squadron leaders, I want you to have your squadrons ready to launch the moment we arrive."

The three squadron leaders acknowledged. "Lancer, you are now in command of your own squadron of twelve veritechs. You have only a short time to acquaint yourself with your pilots, so I suggest you make good use of that time. And take Sera with you, she's your wingman."

Lancer nodded and turned toward the elevator, Sera following closely behind him.

Then the captain looked over to Commander Scott Bernard and stood up from his command chair. "Commander, Ariel, walk with me," he said in his usual authoritative tone.

Leading Scott and Ariel to the small briefing room set behind the bridge, the captain walked around the small table and six chairs and leaned against the far wall. He gestured for the couple to sit if they so desired.

Waiting for the two to settle before speaking, he thought about what he was going to say. Without either of them, he knew his mission would be much more difficult. Yet, he had a new tasking for both of them.

"Sir?" Bernard's voice brought him back to reality.

Sighing softly, Vince spoke, "Upon arrival and find the _SDF-3_, I am going to need you two to make contact with them in the event our communication channels are still being jammed."

Ariel nodded immediately, understanding what was being requested of her and the dangers that request would place her in. However, Bernard appeared apprehensive about the idea. Placing the woman he loved in such danger was nearly inconceivable to him.

"Commander," speaking softly in hope to alleviate Bernard's concerns. "I know the risks are high; but, the benefits outweigh the risk here. If I did not feel it was necessary to ask Ariel and you to take this mission, I would not have. I know Admiral Hunter isn't aware the war with the Invid has ended, for a lack of a better description. But, I may need to get a message to him and the conventional means may not be available to me. That is why I'm asking both of you."

Bernard lowered his eyes briefly before casting his soft blue eyes upon the Invid princess. The captain easily saw the fear and concerned that he had for the woman he obviously loved. Yet, to his surprise, Ariel did not balk at the idea. Instead, she smiled toward Scott and took his hand into hers, almost reassuring him that everything was fine.

She then turned to face the captain and answered the request for both of them, "Captain Grant, we will do what we can to help. I may not be a soldier, or at least a good one in my mother's eyes, but I understand sacrifice and I am willing to accept these risks. We both are, aren't we, Scott?" She was now looking to her lover for confirmation.

He raised his head and nodded agreement with her. "But, if anyone tries to hurt her, sir, I will defend her with force," he spoke deftly. Vince knew he was serious. After all, here was a man who lost everything and was given a second chance at love. Who could blame him for being protective of that love?

"Let's hope that it does not come to that, Scott. I would hate to have to explain to the Admiral that I ordered you to defend Ariel with deadly force," he said, letting his subordinate know that he was on his side.

Scott slowly stood up offered his hand to Ariel. When she took it, their eyes met and Grant knew they were lost in the moment. _Young love_, he mused. _Scott, my boy, it only gets better with age_.

---

After returning to the bridge and commencing the space fold, Ariel decided it was time for her to see Doctor Jean Grant for the medical physical that was requested of her. She understood Sera had to get one as well; but was less than willing without some reassurance from her.

As the young Invid princess approached the elevator, she made sure she had some time before the ship came out of space fold. According to Doctor Nichols, they had a few hours. It was plenty of time to do this medical examination.

Disappearing inside the elevator, Ariel quickly made her way to the medical facilities on the _Ark Angel_. The door was already open and the wife of their captain, a slender woman, with long dark hair sat behind a computer console. She looked up as the Invid princess walked in.

"Good afternoon, Ariel," she greeted the woman she had only briefly met before. "What can I do for you?"

Her manner was calming; her voice, soothing. Ariel instinctively liked this woman. She had all the qualities that Ariel admired about humans. Many of the qualities that she had hoped to develop as she grew.

"I was instructed to report to you for a medical evaluation," she answered and looked around. "My apologies for not coming sooner."

The doctor smiled and gestured her to sit down on one of the beds. As Ariel made her way to the directed bed, Jean closed the door to her infirmary. "I completely understand, dear," reassured the doctor. "He's a handsome fellow, that Scott of yours. And I understand why you forsaken your people for him. Love is a powerful thing."

Ariel felt her heart race and cheeks flush warmly in embarrassment. Yet, the description of love as being a thing did not sit well with her. "Love is an emotion, I thought," Ariel asked for clarification.

Jean shook her head as she began her medical examination. "Sweetheart, love is more than an emotion," she began. "Love is something that is unique to each person who has fallen into its depths. It is all encompassing. Joy, happiness, silliness, sadness, sorrow, and pain are symptoms of love. Many poets, writers, and singers have spent centuries, perhaps millennia describing love. There are three things that last forever: faith, hope and love. And of these three, the greatest is love. It can be the foundation that brings peace…or war."

The two continued to talk while Jean continued her battery of tests and medical imagining scanning. "Now, I need a blood sample. I need to see if our plasma is compatible with your physiology, just in case you get hurt," she said as she prepped the Invid's arm for a blood draw. "It's going to hurt just a bit, like a pinch."

Ariel looked into the doctor's eyes and saw she was speaking the truth. Yet, there was something on her mind. It just happened to be the same thing that was on her sister's mind. "Doctor," she said. "Is it possible for an Invid and a human to have children?"

The doctor did not falter, but did not immediately respond. Ariel could tell she was thinking about the question. It must not have been something she had thought about.

Finally, after removing the catheter from her arm, Jean Grant took the vial and set on a nearby tray. She looked down into the young Invid's eyes and smiled. "Wanting to start a family?" she asked with a hint of joy in her voice. Then her expression became almost unreadable. "Honestly Ariel, I don't know. I tell you what I will do. I will run some additional test on your blood and see what I can determine. I should have answer for you in a day or two."

Not sure if she liked the answer, Ariel resided in the fact that was all she was going to get for the time being. Having a child with Scott may not be a possibility. Yet, she wanted to have a family with him and she knew her sister wanted a family with Lancer. The question needed to be answered.

"Thank you, doctor," she said as she stood up from the medical bed. "I appreciate your help."

Jean nodded and then, without warning, asked a question that took the Invid by surprise, "You have a gentle heart, Ariel. Have you ever thought about going into the medical field?"

Ariel shook her head. Medicine? She never thought about a possible career. All she really thought about was spending the rest of her life with Scott. It was a simple desire; yet, Doctor Grant did propose an interesting question. What will she do with her life?

The princess approached the door and stopped. She did not turn around, but answered the question with uncertainty. "I haven't thought about what I was ever going to do," she spoke softly. "It is true I like to help people. Though, right now, I am focused on the war with the Haydonites and my role in that war."

"Give it some thought," replied the doctor with a serene calmness that Ariel wish she would have one day.

With those parting words, she left the infirmary and returned to the bridge as the ship was about to come out of its space fold. Scott turned to see her as she walked in. He must have been able to determine something was troubling her because he took her hand and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Realizing he was wearing his battle armor, she looked into his eyes and whispered in return, "I love you."

"Captain, we are arriving in the Omicron sector," announced Doctor Louis Nichols from his station.

"Excellent," replied the captain. "Operations, I want a full sensor sweep of the area."


	5. Oh where, oh where

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 5: Oh where, oh where…

"Captain, sensors are not detecting any vessels in the area," announced the officer at the operations station.

Grant grunted from his chair. "Transmit on all frequencies: Calling the _SDF-3_. This is the _Ark Angel_," he said firmly as he glanced over to Louie.

The doctor glanced at his console before frowning. "No response. No jamming signals, nothing sir."

"Captain, visual scan of the area is complete. The _SDF-3 _is not present," alerted the Operations officer for the completion of the second scan.

Slamming his fist hard against the arm rest of his chair, Captain Vince Grant locked his eyes closed and lowered his head. Aggravation was clearly emanating from him and the bridge crew could sense it. "Damn it Rick! Where are you?!?!" he growled through clinched teeth.

The blue eyed officer in the gray flight suit, trimmed in blue stepped forward, coming to the side of his superior. "Skull Leader, this is Commander Bernard, launch your squadron and conduct a survey. Look for any wreckage that might be the _SDF-3_," he ordered in his captain's stead.

The image of Maia Sterling in her helmet flashed above the bridge, acknowledging the order. "Skull squadron acknowledges," she replied and then the image blinked out.

A sinking feeling swept the bridge officers. Not even the captain could escape it or keep it at bay. Bernard understood the guilt and immediately turned his attention to his captain. "Sir," he said. "If they were destroyed, then we would have detected the wreckage. And the fact the Haydonites are looking for them…They are alive, sir. I know it."

"Captain," interjected the female Zentradi officer. "Our forces were able to track Zor's battlecruiser to your planet and it made multiple space fold jumps before crashing on Earth. It may be possible that we can do the same for the _SDF-3_."

Grant's head raised and eyes opened at the possibility. Her words rang truth as he recalled the story of how the Zentradi approached the Earth and the First Robotech War began. He was, after all, very much alive during the first war.

"Louie," Vince called to his chief engineer.

Janice spoke up first, "Sir, it is possible it possible to follow a ships space fold. But, I do not have any data as to how the Zentradi was able to accomplish this. Exedore was the only person I knew who possessed this technique."

However, the doctor was working feverishly at his station. Scott realized the resident genius of the _Ark Angel_ was working hard to device a means to detect if the _SDF-3_ had folded from this sector.

Minutes passed as Louie Nichols franticly continued his dance across the console. Then, to everyone's surprise, he spoke. "Captain, I have detected several space folds from this area. I was able to isolate the unique reflex engine signature of the _Icarus_ and eliminated that jump. However, I am still detecting four distinct space folds. It may take some time to determine which jump was the _SDF-3_, sir."

"Doctor," Grant said in a low, yet calm tone. "I appreciate your efforts, but we need to locate that ship."

The hybrid android began to peer over the doctor's shoulder as the captain rose from his seat and began to pace. She and Louie began to talk in soft whispers, making corrections to their collaborative equation.

---

Meanwhile, a flight of twelve Alpha Veritech fighters led by Lieutenant Commander Maia Sterling began a comprehensive search pattern of the immediate vicinity in the Omicron sector. Their mission: to locate any trace of the _SDF-3_. It was a mission that none of her pilots wanted to be successful.

The very idea of finding wreckage from the ship they were suppose to find did not sit well with her. Though, searching for wreckage and debris was not what Skull Leader was focusing on. She was more worried about the Haydonites would make an unannounced arrival and attack them with little to no warning.

With that thought, the officer tapped her center screen and spoke, "All fighters, let's keep our heads on a swivel. We don't want to be surprised by hostiles while we are out here. Now pair off with your wingman and begin sweeps of your assigned sectors."

Orders were given to her pilots and she had confidence they would follow them. Though, she did not like having to spread her squadron thin. Yet, the tactic was the most sound. It allowed for the maximum coverage with the minimum exposure of personnel and expenditure of resources. She understood the military necessities of the assignment; though she did not necessarily agree with them.

"Skull eleven," she called as she tapped her screen, allowing the image of a helmeted Marcus Rush to appear. "You're with me. I have the lead."

"You got it, Maia," he replied and then his image flickered off.

For the next few hours, she guided her fighter through her search grid, relaying the reports from her pilots to the bridge. Most of her squadron was near their mother ship when she received a beep, alerting her of an incoming message. She tapped her screen to see her wingman on the other end. "Maia, my sensors detected a small craft about three hundred kilometers from, relative bearing six four degrees by eight six degrees. I'm not picking it up on radar, however, I'm detecting the signal on the old TACAN frequencies used during the First Robotech Wars," reported an excited Marcus.

Maia looked at the screen and paused. "Tacan?" she asked aloud.

"Tactical Air Navigation system. It was a radio signal used on Earth before the First Robotech Wars, to allow military aircraft to navigate toward friendly air bases," Marcus reported excitedly. "I remembered how Doctor Nichols had us change our modulation method to communicate with the ship during the battle at Liberty. That band hadn't been used for a long time, until now. So I figured, Admiral Hunter was born before the arrival of the _SDF-1_, he may have thought of something similar."

The Skull Leader laughed as she complimented the original thinking of her wingman, "Excellent thinking. Let's get a look at this beacon and see what it is you actually found. Take the lead."

With that command, her communication screen flicked back to its tactical mode. As she glanced up, she saw Marcus's fighter dart ahead of her. Not wanting to be left behind, she accelerated her own fighter to catch up with him. "A race?" she said aloud to no one as she adjusted her communications panel to receive the TACAN signal.

After a few minutes of flying, the fighters of Marcus Rush and Maia Sterling came to a halt. A few meters in front of them sat a cargo storage box, two and half meters by two meters by three meters.

The squadron leader checked her panel. The signal that Marcus detected was definitely coming from this container.

"What do you think it is?" Marcus asked over the commlink.

She shook her head. "Not sure. Looks like a cargo container. But, I think we need to get it back to the ship."

"We need to report this," he said.

"Agreed," she replied as she tapped her screen, creating a split view with Captain Grant. "Sir, Lieutenant Rush and I found a container box floating in space. It is transmitting a homing signal on an old Earth military frequency."

Appearing relieved upon receiving the report, Captain Grant nodded as he ordered, "Bring it to the ship."

---

The image of Maia Sterling flickered off as Grant stood up from his chair. "Leave it to Rick to figure out a way to talk to us," he commented. "Louie, any progress on detecting their space fold jump point?"

Doctor Nichols and Janice both turned to face the captain. It was Louie who answered, "Sir, we have isolated three possible fold points that belong to the _SDF-3_. All are REF Reflex engine signatures. But, I don't know which one is the _SDF-3_."

"Perhaps we should do a comparison between the signatures. The two that are identical should be the _SDF-3_, considering the third would be the _Duekalion_ because it never folded out of here on its own power," reminded Janice.

The doctor looked over to his companion, nodding in agreement. "I nearly forgot that," he said. "With that tidbit of information, I have been able to determine the jump in point and the jump out point of the _SDF-3_, Captain."

There was a collective sigh amongst all the personnel on the bridge. They now knew the ship and crew they were searching for was alive and out there somewhere in space.

"Captain," announced the operations officer. "Skull Leader is requesting permission for her and Skull Eleven to land with their package."

In better spirits, Grant nodded as he gave his answer, "Granted."

He glanced to the rear of the bridge where Commander Bernard remained with Ariel, quietly by his side, hand in hand. "Alright Scott, let's see what this container box is all about," he said to the young officer.

Nodding in agreement, Scott cupped Ariel's chin in his hand and offered her a reassuring smile. "I'll meet you in our quarters," he spoke softly. She nodded and turned towards the elevator. Admittedly, Grant preferred Ariel behaving more like a human than an Invid in mundane situations. He knew her powers still irked many of the crew have not quite got a handle on the idea that there was an ally who was an Invid amongst them.

As the two officers entered the elevator, Scott turned to his commander and asked, "So, what do you think is up with this box?"

"Dunno," responded an intrigued captain. "We shall see soon enough."

---

The hangar bay was a buzz as security teams finally completed their sweeps of the container, looking for booby traps as the Captain and Commander Bernard arrived. Maia Sterling, still in armor, was standing next to her fighter with Marcus Rush standing only inches from her side. She was watching the container with as much interest as the rest of the pilots and maintenance crews.

"Is it clear?" asked Grant as he stepped toward the box. Maia was amused that Bernard stay by his side. For her, and to the rest of the crew, Commander Scott Bernard was quickly becoming recognized as Grant's second in command. Not that it bother her or anyone, he was more than capable. He proved that with battle record on Earth.

Though, there was that one blemish, the Invid Princess Ariel. Yet, that was overlooked by General Reinhardt when it was proven that Ariel was trying to help the Earth with her revealing the treachery of the Haydonites. Then, he brought another Invid Princess on board, Sera. She was beginning to wonder how many Invid humanoids Bernard knew on Earth and was able to convert from the control of the Regess.

"Yes sir," responded a security officer after reviewing the readouts on his scanner. "Also, the signal the flyboys found is still active."

Grant glanced to Bernard and gestured for him to open the container. Maia did not realize it in space, but the container was a tan color with English writing providing its capacity and serial number. She continued to watch as Scott approached the doors and took hold of the handles, turning toward the center, thus opening the container.

As he opened the door, many of those assembled on the hanger deck held their breath. Maia moved to where she could see inside the container. Rush remained by her side, mirroring her movements. She saw what appeared to be an ancient transmitter with cables attached to the metal walls of the container. It appeared the person who built the device used the container as the antenna. The transmitter was powered by a series of auxiliary batteries. No protoculture, no robotechnology in the construction. A simple, old-fashion device was all that was contained within.

She watched as the Commander bent over, as if he was picking up something. In fact, when he stood up, he turned to the Captain and handed him a data pad.

The captain looked at the device intently and smiled. "It seems that Admiral Hunter anticipated that we would send a search party for him and the _SDF-3_," he announced. "He provided us with his destination."

"Where is that sir?" Bernard asked almost immediately.

The captain's reply was simple. When she heard him say the location, it made near perfect sense why he would retreat to that location. No one would ever think of looking near Optera for the REF Flagship while they continued their repairs.


	6. The Path Within

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 6: The Path Within

Marcus stood next to his commanding officer as they watched Captain Grant and Commander Bernard depart the hangar with the data pad. They had a destination for the _SDF-3._ Admittedly, he felt good about the recent developments. After all, it was he and Maia who had found the clue that would lead them to that destination.

However, his commander was curious about the transmitter that led them to the startling discovery. Several minutes passed and all the curious on-lookers have gone about their business. The maintenance crews were completing the required maintenance on the veritechs, while the pilots were slowly making their way to their respective squadrons' ready rooms.

"Marcus, help me with this," Maia said, looking over her shoulder at him as she approached the container.

Reluctantly, he followed her into the container where the transmitter continued to transmit. He stood just outside the container as she entered and bent down on one knee to examine the small device. Then she began to read something that was written on a side face plate of the transmitter. At first, he did not understand the language she was speaking. Yet, he knew he had heard it spoken before. He recognized it as Zentradi.

"What does that mean, Maia?" he asked.

She looked over to him, a wide smile on her face. "It reads: For the Commander of the Robotech Expeditionary Forces who find this device: Our destination is Fantoma, however, our engineers do not think the ship's fold engines can support such a jump. We will leave similar boxes as necessary. It does not appear the aliens that are pursuing us took notice to this transmitter. Good luck and God's speed," she translated as Marcus listened intently.

"It's my mother's handwriting," she added with a sense of joy and relief in her voice. Marcus realized that Maia just received confirmation that her mother was still alive and aboard the _SDF-3_.

He reached out and helped her to her feet. "That's good news," he agreed. "That means your family is safe."

Without warning, she fell into him and embraced him. Uncertain what to do, he allowed himself the luxury to comfort the woman he was becoming increasingly attracted to. "We will find them," he whispered.

Then, almost as suddenly as the tender moment shared between them began, it ended with young woman stepping away, her eyes focused and serious. She looked past him and began to move past him, calling for Marcus to follow her as she ran to the passageway that led to the rest of the ship. "We have to tell Captain Grant about the message mother left," she yelled back to him.

Nearly at a full run, Marcus followed her as they crossed the entire hangar, dodging crew members as they went. "Maia, wait up!" he shouted back.

Marcus could still see Captain Grant and Scott standing at the door to the elevator that led to the bridge. He knew Maia has saw them, too, because she called out, "Captain Grant!"

The tall, wide shouldered captain turned to face them as they ran to him. Both were almost nearly out of breath as they came to a stop. Maia attempted to speak in between drawing in deep breaths. "Sir, there was another message inside that box," she announced as the Captain turned to listen to her, his interest completely focused upon the Skull Squadron Commander.

"In Zentradi…A message…Mother wrote it…She said they were going…going to Fantoma," she was able to get out. "Optera was a ruse to confuse the Haydonites, sir."

Grant looked over to Bernard and then back toward Maia and Marcus. "Are you certain, Maia?" he questioned, wanting solid proof. "Because this data has an encryption code signed by Admiral Hunter. I don't want to go on a wild goose chase on any mere speculation."

Rush found himself wanting to support his commander and friend. "Captain," he interrupted. "She found the writing on the face plate of the transmitter. I would think she was able to recognize her mother's handwriting and to leave a message in Zentradi contrary to the message on that pad could mean that expected that container to fall into the hands of the enemy."

"Sir, I know what Lieutenant Rush is getting at," interjected Scott, siding with two pilots. "If the Haydonites were allies, then they may have our encryption sequences. Leave a message with that encryption sequence and they may be off to the wrong location, while hiding the real message in plain sight. Makes sense to me."

The three pilots could see Captain Grant was weighing the evidence and the arguments supporting each point of view as being accurate. After a few, long moments, the captain spoke in a low, yet thoughtful voice, "Commander, I'm inclined to follow the information on this pad, but, the three of you have a compelling argument to the contrary to this credible message from the Admiral, himself. Not to mention, I don't want to fold into the middle of an enemy fleet. I have a plan."

---

The two Invid princesses sat quietly in the darkness on a couch next to each other, hands clasped together, in a golden aura that surrounded both of them. Their eyes were fixed, staring blankly into nothingness. In their mind, the pair collectively could hear their mother speaking to them, warning them of the treachery of the Children of the Shadow. "Ariel, Sera, my daughters," the Regess's voice echoed in their heads. "Beware, as your fate with the Earth and the humans are becoming increasingly intertwined. The Children of the Shadow are refocusing their efforts to find the human protoculture supply. You must find this before they do…Your survival, human and Invid alike, depends upon it, my daughters. To find it, search within yourselves for the way."

It was this warning that had brought the sisters to a quiet meeting. Together, they received another message from their mother; to help the humans and save her children who remained on Earth. It was clear to both of them, though they did not understand why, that their mother had not forsaken them.

Finally, the silence between the two was broken when Sera spoke first. Her voice was faint, shaken to the point of uncertainty. Her emotions were still new to her and she had found them to be overpowering at times. If she had to describe what she felt now, it would be bewilderment. She did not know how she was suppose to act or what to do with the message. "Ariel, what does this mean?" she asked.

Calming herself with a few deep breaths, Ariel turned to her sister and replied with a sense of confidence, "We must tell Scott."

Sera's eyes nearly exploded at the idea of telling Scott Bernard. "He would think we were crazy, sister. Wouldn't he?" she countered, excitedly.

The sister shook her head negatively as she responded telepathically, _"No, sister. Scott values our insight and help. I trust him with my life."_

_"I understand that you trust him, but it is the other humans who frighten me,"_ she confessed telepathically. Her eyes conveyed the concern she felt.

A swishing sound announced the door to the quarters had opened. The two princesses, startled at the unexpected entry pull away from each other. Sera quickly rose to her feet, almost defensively. While Ariel relaxed, knowing only someone who has the access code would be permitted to enter.

"Why are the lights off?" came Lancer's voice as he stepped through the door, silhouetted by the light from the passageway outside.

The sisters approached the newcomer. Ariel turned the lights on while Sera jumped into the arms of her lover. "Oh Lancer, I'm glad you are here," she said, still shaken by her vision from her mother.

Lancer returned the embrace with a comforting warmth that made Sera relax. He kissed the crown of her head before glancing up to Ariel. He realized immediately both women were wearing their Invid skinsuits.

Before he could ask, almost as if Ariel could read his mind, she answered his question. "Our mother sent us both a vision," she said. "She told us that we must help you find the _SDF-3_ and the protoculture matrix. Both of our races survival depends upon it."

"What?" was all that Lancer was able to say as he glanced down into the eyes of Sera for confirmation of the statement.

"I must tell Scott," Ariel said as her golden aura engulfed her and she disappeared before their eyes.

Sera, seeing Ariel disappear felt a pain in her heart by the sudden departure of her sister. The pain was immediately sooth by Lancer's gentle kiss. "Don't worry," he whispered. "Scott will know what to do."

---

Bernard was leaning against the bulkhead while Captain Grant, Doctor Nichols, Lieutenant Commander Sterling, and Janice were weighing the options of sending a smaller, reflex furnace equipped ship ahead of the _Ark Angel_ to conduct reconnaissance. Currently, they had two transport ships that had space fold capabilities that were in transport bay. Though, neither of the ships have been checked for mission capability.

"Sir," the Doctor began. "I have analyzed the encryption sequence of the message. It is authentic. It is signed with Admiral Hunter's personal digital code. There is no way the Haydonites could have faked this message."

Janice nodded her head almost mechanically in agreement. Her endeavor to act more human still required more practice. "I concur with Doctor Nichols, sir," she said.

"Captain," Maia interjected. "I know my mother's handwriting. I'm inclined to believe that message is the real one and the one by Admiral Hunter was a decoy meant for the Haydonites."

Grant listened in silence as the three sitting in chairs in front of him began their debate yet again over the validity of each message. Bernard could tell he was coming to the end of his patience.

"Captain," Bernard started, but was interrupted by a sudden flash of golden light to his left and the appearance of Ariel, her golden aura glowing brightly as she looked around. The pilot watched, slightly amused at Ariel's embarrassment upon her realization that she had intruded upon a meeting she was not privy too.

Yet, she did not hesitate as she spoke, "I'm sorry for intruding." Her voice was delicate, almost like the time when she first approached Scott on Moon Base ALuCE. She turned to face her lover. "Scott, I had another vision."

Everyone in the room fell silent as all eyes fell upon the Invid princess. Captain Grant stood up from his seat and began to walk around his desk as he, too, wanted to hear what she had saw.

"Our mother sent the vision to both, Sera and I. She warned us that the survival of both of our races depended upon us finding the protoculture matrix. And that they way to find it was to look within ourselves for the path," she spoke to everyone.

Grant stopped and looked over to Bernard with a sigh. "Alright. I guess we follow Ariel," he said.

The princess looked between Scott and the captain, obviously confused by his statement. "Sir, I did not say I knew where the _SDF-3_ was. I just know that I can find the path by looking within myself," she replied.

Vince smiled confidently as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And I have confidence in you to find that path, Ariel," he said. "Like Scott, I trust you without a doubt."

Ariel bowed her head for a moment, looking down at her feet before turning toward Scott. Her eyes, full of worry, found his and she drew strength from their connection. She could hear him in her mind, _"Darling, I know you will find the path."_ His belief in and love for her was great, she knew, as was hers for him.

"Thank you," she mouthed to him.

Scott straightened himself from leaning against the bulkhead. He took Ariel's hand in his and looked to his captain. "Sir," he spoke. "While on Earth, we learned that the Invid were able to detect the presence of protoculture, even when their sensors were not actively looking at the source. It was like they were drawn to it, much like bees to honey."

Janice approached the three and added, "Sir, my own records of the Invid supports Commander Bernard's assertion. It is probable, though unlikely, that Ariel and Sera would be able to detect protoculture emanating from the _SDF-3_. Though, there is no evidence to the range of this ability and with the close proximity of the _Ark Angel_, it can be conjectured that neither will be able to ascertain the location of the _SDF-3_."

Bernard appeared annoyed at Janice's interruption. He took a deep breath and was about to speak when he was interrupted by Doctor Nichols, "Captain, perhaps we should ask Ariel to scout both locations before we fold to either. Using her Invid abilities would be more efficient than sending a scout ship."

"Out of the question," interjected Bernard, hastily. His desire to ensure Ariel's safety pushed him to overstep his bounds. Everyone in the room focused on him. "I will not allow Ariel to blindly fly into who knows what."

"Commander," grunted the captain. "It is not your decision."

The Invid princess nodded in agreement with the captain. "I want to help, Scott," she said, placing her hand on his cheek, calming him almost immediately. "I know you want to come with me. But, I'm not sure if I can take you with me."

Bernard lowered his head and laid his cheek in her palm. He did not like what was being proposed and her agreement to undertake it.

"Captain Grant, I volunteer to take one of the Horizon transports and accompany Ariel on this mission," Maia volunteered. "This will provide her a base of operations to work from and a safe heaven."

Jerking his head up, Scott looked at Sterling as she made the suggestion. He knew it was an excellent idea, one that he could agree to because he could accompany her.

The captain nodded his head as he weighed the risks involved. After some quiet deliberation, he spoke. "Alright, Maia. I want an all volunteer crew. No more than eight. Ariel, you and six others," his deep voice echoed in the office.

Bernard was quick to volunteer, "I'll go, sir."

Grant nodded in agreement. "Permission granted, Commander. We will rendezvous near Praxis in one week," he grunted. "Prepare your team."

"Sir, I volunteer to go as well," announced Janice.

The captain shook his head negatively. "Sorry, Janice. Doctor Nichols is going to need you here to help develop new weapons to fight the Haydonites," came his answer.

Appearing dejected, Janice lowered her head in defeat. "As you wish, Captain," was her only reply.

"Sera said she and Lancer will accompany us, Scott," added Ariel.


	7. A Soul HealsTears Spills

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 7: A Soul Heals…Tears spills

Marcus Rush stood quietly outside the Horizon troop carrier in his two-tone gray flight suit, trimmed in gold and highlighted in red. At his feet was a large duffle bag, containing his CVR-3 battle armor. He had decided to bring it, even though he was not going to fly the attached fighter. That duty was going to fall upon his squadron leader, much to his dismay.

For Lieutenant Rush, being early to begin this mission was allowed him to personally check the transport's systems and allowed him enough time to prime the reflex furnace for travel. Being idle, flying patrol missions was not his idea of being at the forefront of the latest Robotech War. Ever since the Battle of Space Station Liberty and the loss of his wingman and best friend, Alex Romero, Marcus Rush wanted to take the fight to the Haydonites.

When Maia Sterling told him about the mission to scout possible destinations of the _SDF-3_, he jumped at the chance to accompany her. He knew that the chances of seeing action would be greater on this mission than staying behind on the _Ark Angel_. Not to mention, Maia was going and he could not find it in his heart to let her go without him. If truth be told, he enjoyed being near her and sharing their friendship.

Rush had lost a lot in war and felt lost without those he cared about. As fate would have it, when he thought he had lost everything dear to him and was willing to sacrifice himself for his fellow soldiers, a former enemy saved his life and spoke how hatred only leads to more hatred. What he did not realize at that moment, she was telling him about the tiny spark in his heart that was only beginning to blossom into a flame. If he were to hang on to his hatred, he would suffocate it and not realize the joy of falling in love. Or perhaps, she was talking about her and Scott. Maybe, she was speaking about both couples. Honestly, he knew that she spoke the truth and it was from her own heart.

"Marcus, what are you doing here already?" a familiar voice of a man who could have been his brother disturbed his thoughts. He looked up to see the approaching officer wearing the two tone gray flight suit highlighted in blue with the now traditional gold trim. The officer's blue eyes were watching him as he was carrying two duffle bags, one in each hand. "I thought I was going to be the early riser."

Shrugging, the younger pilot answered his senior. "Well, I already ran through the check list and power-up sequence, she's ready to fly. Maintenance crews assured me that she is in pristine condition," he reported, not wanting to become personal.

Bernard frowned as he opened the hatch to the craft. Rush knew his friend was looking for more of a conversation piece. However, Marcus had not yet come to terms with the fact that his mentor and sister's ex-fiancé was now involved with an alien, an Invid princess. He realized it was not Scott's fault that his sister, Marlene, died during the failed assault by the Twenty-first Mars Division. However, it was still tough for him to accept.

Watching Bernard shove the two bags through the hatch and then disappearing afterwards, Rush knew it was time for him to do the same. He picked up his bag and approached the hatch. He saw Bernard's hand reach down for his bag; which he surrendered. The senior officer pulled the bag through the hatch.

Marcus followed soon after, pulling himself up and through the hatch where he was greeted by Scott. "Well, you did most of the work for me. Thanks, Marcus," the other officer said.

Allowing a small smile to crease his lips, Marcus picked up his bag and looked around. "Kinda small, isn't it?" he said as he examined the cramp main corridor that spanned the neck of the transport.

Scott nodded in agreement. "Yeah. After my time on Earth, I got use to the wide open spaces. I almost forgot how small these things were," he said as Marcus remember Scott and Marlene were assigned to a similar craft for the failed assault.

"I'm sorry," he offered sympathy. "This must be hard for you."

The blue eyed officer shook his head and picked up his two bags. "No Marcus," he replied. "I have come to terms with that part of my life. I will always love your sister; but, I will refuse to allow myself to continue to live like that. It took me nearly a year to realize that I had to live for myself, not with Marlene's ghost, by with myself in order for Marlene's memory to live. I have grown since then. I learned so much about myself. I'm not the same person now that I was then. Fighting the Invid, watching Colonel Wolfe die in my arms, finding Ariel without her memory, and slowly falling in love with her, all the time deep down, knowing there was something different about her. I realized that I could not hate any one particular species just because they were not human. I have grown, Marcus. I have learned wisdom. It didn't fall into place or make sense until Rand told me that our own race was warlike and that we were no different than the Invid. Our history has been written in the blood of our people. With that, I realized what Admiral Hunter was saying when he spoke about how Admiral Gloval had the foresight to see the Zentradi were not always going to be our enemies. That foresight led the Zentradi to become our closest ally. Without it, Marcus, Maia would not have come into your life."

Marcus's eyes grew wide upon the final words spoken by Commander Bernard. He was not aware he was so obvious about how he felt for his commanding officer. Yet, his friend and mentor was able to see through him and see his feelings for her. "You have changed, Scott," he admitted. "I would never have thought I would hear you sound like you have lost your taste for fighting."

"Fighting for the sake of fighting? Yes," Scott replied. "Fighting for the sake of those I love…To ensure they are safe, protected. I assure you, I'm sharper than any other fighter pilot out there."

He offered his hand to Marcus. The latter looked at the hand for a moment before deciding to take it. "I'm glad you are back, Scott," he said. "I'm glad that you are here to be my friend again."

Smiling, Bernard's eyes closed as he said, "No, Marcus…I'm here to be your brother."

With that statement, Marcus felt his eyes begin to water. His point of contention with Scott Bernard was coming to a resolution. He quickly rubbed his eyes, drying them before anyone could notice his state of vulnerability. If Scott had noticed, he at least afforded Marcus the dignity not to comment. For that, he was grateful.

---

Maia was the last to board the Horizont after Lancer, Sera, Ariel, Sergeant Sorn and Corporal Stasja Gavriilna. Sorkai was a micronized Zentradi warrior assigned to the ground forces of the _Ark Angel_. Gavriilna was also assigned to the ground forces, but her parents were from the country of Russia and served in the RDF on board the _SDF-1_ as destroid pilots, only to transfer to _SDF-3_.

Lieutenant Commander Sterling had met the two additions the night before when Commander Bernard briefed the officers and the personnel going on the mission. They were added for their close quarters battle expertise. Bernard assured her that the additions were precautionary.

After final launch preparations were complete, the crew of the Horizont transport departed the _Ark Angel_ and proceeded to a safe distance.

Upon receiving permission, they folded to the coordinates provided by Miriya Sterling in her handwritten message. The ship moved through the fold of hyperspace with little effort, materializing at its destination with the crew safe inside.

Maia Sterling and Scott Bernard sat at the flight controls of the ship while Lancer monitored the engineering console and Marcus Rush at communications. The two destroid pilots manned operations and weapons, leaving Sera and Ariel without a position for themselves. They stood quietly in the center of the bridge, looking out of the viewports upon the expanse of space.

While Maia was waiting for Sorkai to complete his scans of the surrounding space, she could see in the distance a small squadron of Haydonite fighters heading toward their vessel. "Scott, eleven o'clock high," she pointed out the fighters.

"Three fighters closing in quick. ETA, three minutes," called out Sorkai.

"I'm receiving another signal on the same frequency as the transmitter in the box. Relative bearing zero two two by zero one one, distance of two hundred thousand kilometers," Marcus reported.

"Maia, launch your veritech, now," the commander ordered.

Maia was already out of her chair and heading toward the bay her fighter was waiting when Scott barked the order. Sera was running alongside her, to help her launch. Two minutes after leaving the bridge, she was in her fighter, suited up and launching into space.

"Skull Leader, three hostiles are closing in at our six o'clock. We are running from them. Recommend you take a rear guard position," ordered Sorkai. "Lieutenant Rush will be joining the fight in two minutes. Good hunting, Commander."

Maia watched her instruments as she departed the transport. As soon as she was able to bank away and head toward the hostile contacts, she did so. Two minutes before her wingman would join her. Two minutes was going to be a long time.

"Acknowledged," she reported. "Skull Leader engaging."

Almost immediately after she turned her veritech to face the approaching Haydonites, she was fired upon, causing her to make several violent banks and turns to dodge the brilliant red flashes of enemy fire.

"Alright. You wanna play tough," she growled as she maneuvered her fighter into position to fire upon the Haydonite fighter to the left of the leader. Pulling the trigger on her joystick, she unleashed several burst of fire in the direction of her target, causing all three fighters to break formation.

"Maia," interrupted Lancer. "There is a Haydonite cruiser broadcasting a jamming signal near the moon of the seventh planet, in the vicinity of that beacon signal. It does not appear they are interested in us at the moment. I think we may have found what we were looking for."

"Copy that, Lancer," she responded as she brought her guns to bear on the elusive target again, this time cutting it in half. "One bandit down!"

"Skull Eleven joining the fight," she heard Rush announce over the communications channel. "Be with you in thirty seconds, Maia."

Maia immediately wondered how long she had been dancing with these three Haydonites. Two minutes could not have passed so quickly, she knew. Marcus must have sprinted to his fighter to join this fight.

However, Maia did not have the luxury to wonder for long as she dodged a burst of red in a knick of time. She banked her fighter hard, spinning around, transforming into battloid mode. Quickly she unleashed a burst upon her assailant, destroying it as red flashed just in front of her craft.

The third fighter had engaged her. As she maneuvered her fighter to face the last fighter, it burst into flames and Skull Eleven flew past her in victory. "I had your back, Commander," Rush said as he visage appeared on her communications screen.

"Thanks, Marcus," she responded.

"Bernard to Skull Leader," Scott interrupted. "That Haydonite cruiser seems to be firing everything it has into the atmosphere of that moon. I need you two to fly flanking positions for us as we go in to investigate."

"Roger that, Commander," answered Maia as she guided her fighter to the transport. She glanced over her right shoulder to see Marcus was in position. "Do our Invid friends detect a large supply of protoculture?"

"No. Ariel and Sera insist that they can only detect protoculture when within close proximity," he answered, knowing her hopes for the Invid sisters to be more use. At least Sera knew how to handle an Alpha fighter in combat. Though Ariel seemed less combatant, her abilities provided a unique dimension that she knew Scott would exploit to the fullest.

"Well, there goes hoping for miracles," she responded. "Coming into position, now." Her finger tapped the screen, removing the image of both officers as she guided her fighter into a flanking position to the left of the transport. She knew Marcus would take the right flank.

They followed the transport in those positions as it moved, unchallenged towards the moon. The fact the Haydonites have not so much as sent another fighter in their direction worried her. As they moved closer, they could see the cruiser was heavily damaged and no longer attacking whatever was in the moon's atmosphere.

From her observation, Maia concluded the ship was disabled and set adrift. Only another warship could cause that kind of damage. However, she was not going to take any chances. She checked her sensors for readings.

Minimal energy output, she noted. "Skull Leader to Transport," she said tapping her center screen.

"Go ahead," answered Bernard.

"I'm detecting minimal energy output from that cruiser," she reported. "Can you concur?"

A moment pause before Bernard responded, "Yeah. We were just discussing that here. Prepare to enter the atmosphere. We will do a recon of the vessel after we find the source of that signal."

"Hopefully it is still adrift on our way out," she countered.

"That's something we will deal with when have to, Maia," he said as he flickered off the screen.

---

Together, the transport and her escorts entered the atmosphere of the moon of the seventh planet. Minutes passed as the vessels heat shields protected them from re-entry before they were able to communicate again or use their sensors. Yet, none of them needed their sensors to see the hull of the vessel near a dark cloud they were sent to find hovering over a body of emerald green water, larger than any ocean on their native Earth.

Miriya Sterling's message was authentic and Maia Sterling would soon be reunited with her family, Lieutenant Rush realized. However, all was not well as he realized the dark cloud he saw, but smoke billowing from the portside hull. There was a massive fire onboard the stricken warship and they were going to need all the help they could get to put it out.

"This is the _SDF-3_ to approaching Robotech fighters, identify yourselves," came an audio only message over his communications system of a tired man's voice.

"This is Commander Scott Bernard of Horizont Transport Seven Five Nine, assigned to the _Ark Angel_, under the command of Captain Vince Grant. We are a reconnaissance mission to find you, _SDF-3_," Bernard reported. "I'm accompanied by Skull Leader and Skull Eleven. Requesting instructions for assistance."

"Commander Bernard, we have suffered extensive damage to our hull. We have breeches on three decks and reports that we have been boarded by unknown mecha, possibly the Invid," responded the voice. "Can you have your fighters proceed to the breech on deck twelve to confirm those reports and have your transport take position at our nine o'clock."

"Roger, _SDF-3_," answered Scott before he signaled Maia and Marcus to proceed as instructed.

Marcus glided his fighter as directed to the breech to see a small gun battle between several cyclones and a sole Haydonite mecha. There were several destroyed cyclones in the vicinity of the Haydonite mecha that did not seem to be suffering much damage from the weapons used by the cyclones operators. He transformed his fighter into battloid mode and took aim upon the unsuspecting Haydonite. Without so much as a pause, he pulled the trigger sending a burst of fire into the back of the Haydonite mecha, destroying it in a large explosion. "Skull Eleven to Skull Leader," he opened a channel to Maia. "Hostile destroyed."

"Roger," she answered.

"Skull Leader and Skull Eleven, you have been cleared to land in bay nine, starboard side," the same tired male voice instructed.

Marcus sighed before acknowledging the instruction as he re-directed he veritech to the opposite side of the massive fortress, landing in the assigned bay. He taxied his fighter to a stop alongside that of his commanding officer, watching the direction of the deck officer as he did so.

It took him a few moments to steady himself as he realized that Maia had jumped from the cockpit of her fighter and into the arms of a woman, taller than she, with long, flowing green hair. Both women were embracing each other in what Marcus realized was a tender moment between mother and daughter. Standing between his fighter and Maia Sterling's was Miriya Sterling, Zentradi and Robotech ace, wife of Max Sterling, Maia's mother.

The canopy opened and he climbed out, removing his helmet as both feet were firmly on the deck. He began to walk pass the two women when he heard Maia's voice speak through sobs of joy.

"Mother, I want you to meet someone," he heard her say. "Marcus."

The young lieutenant froze upon his name being called by his commander and friend. He turned toward the two women, his cheeks warming as he knew he was turning red from embarrassment.

"Mother," Maia said as she approached Marcus, reaching for him to come closer. "This is Lieutenant Marcus Rush, a member of my squadron and my wingman."

_Wingman_? Thought Rush. He had hoped he was definitely more than a wingman for his commander, the woman he knew he wanted to be with.

With an arched brow and sideways glance to her daughter, the green haired Zentradi warrior, a legend by all rights, offered a friendly hand to the him, which he graciously accepted.

"Colonel Miriya Sterling," the elder Sterling responded before turning to her daughter. "Wingman, Maia?"

Even Maia Sterling's mother thought it was an odd description her daughter had used to describe him. Maia's faced blushed at the question and Marcus knew he had to rescue his friend. "Yes, Ma'am," he quickly added. "It's an honor to meet you. I have heard much about you."

"Horizont shuttle now docking in bay eleven," echoed a man's voice throughout the entire bay. "Fires out on decks ten, eleven, and twelve. Hull breeches are being repaired. Enemy ship continues to orbit outside atmosphere. All hands are to remain at battle stations. Squadrons are to remain at alert five."

Marcus watched as Maia glanced up toward the source of the announcement. She clearly recognized the voice speaking. "Father?" she questioned her mother.

Miriya nodded as she answered, "On the bridge with Admiral Hunter. He's wanting to see you."


	8. Reunion and Subterfuge

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 8: Reunion and Subterfuge

Nearly an hour had passed since Commander Scott Bernard led his reconnaissance team to find the _SDF-3_. However, he, Lancer, Ariel, Sera, Sorkai and Gavriilna were still in the bay with their Horizant, awaiting to be greeted by someone from the ship's command staff. He thought it was implausible that they would be forgotten like this.

Granted, it took them about thirty minutes to place their ship on standby. Perhaps, while they were inside a welcome committee arrived and felt slighted they were not present. Now, they were outside their transport, watching maintenance crews making repairs to the damaged bulkheads and veritechs that littered the bay.

Then, Bernard noticed from the far side of the bay two vehicles approached his crew, one following the other. "Look sharp everyone. It appears they have sent a vehicle for us," he announced.

The four soldiers of the six assembled crewmen came to attention as the vehicles stopped in front of them. Sera and Ariel stood beside one another, a few feet from the others. No one got out of the vehicle as the rear door of the second vehicle opened and a white haired middle aged man with a scar on his right cheek stepped out. His uniform clearly identified him as an admiral.

Without any instruction, the four officers saluted as the Commander introduced his crew. "Commander Scott Bernard, Admiral. Accompanying me are Lieutenant Commander Lance Belmont, Sergeant Sorkai and Corporal Gavriilna," Bernard introduced his team as he lowered his salute only after Admiral Rick Hunter returned the salute. He then turned to gesture toward the two Invid princesses. Extending his hand first to Ariel and then Sera, he introduced each by name only. "Sir, this is Ariel and Sera. They have agreed to aid us at great personal jeopardy to themselves."

Admiral Hunter looked at the two females wearing REF uniforms and asked, trying to clarify the Commander's statement, "Great personal jeopardy, Commander? How so?"

Bernard moved his body, almost unconsciously, in a position to guard Ariel. "They are Invid, sir. They were instrumental in convincing the Regess to leave the Earth before the use of the Neutron-S warheads. In fact, the Regess destroyed them to prevent the destruction of the Earth, sir. She has also sent a warning to us, through Ariel, that the weapons and shadow technology we have was the same technology of their most ancient enemy whom they called the Children of the Shadow, or as we know them, the Haydonites. Ariel received a vision, warning her that the Haydonites were going to attack a space station. She came to me, to let me know what she had learned and of the treachery that was awaiting us."

"Haydonites?" Hunter questioned. "They are our allies, Commander."

Bernard shook his head as he responded, "Sir, that is a Haydonite cruiser above us, sitting there. Captain Grant can confirm this for me if you like."

Admiral Hunter lowered his head and took a deep sigh. Scott realized immediately that the man was exhausted. He did not want to face the obvious answer before him, that the enemy they were facing was not the Invid.

"Explain to me what has happened, Commander," Admiral Hunter instructed the commander in a quiet tone.

Scott glanced over his shoulder toward Ariel who now had Lancer standing between her and Sera. He gave a reassuring nod before returning his attention to the Admiral. "Sir," he began. "The vision Ariel received was of the Haydonites plan to attack Space Station Liberty. She left the safety of being anonymous on Earth to goto Moon Base Aluce to tell me about the pending attack. She was discovered as an Invid and I was arrested. During my interrogation, her warning proved to be truthful. Captain Grant asked that we accompany him on the _Icarus_. We did and when we arrived at Liberty, we found our fleet was engaged with the Haydonites. All the technology we got from them had some kind of Trojan horse that they exploited. Single hits were destroying our ships. None of our weapon systems worked. Captain Grant ordered us to Liberty and find a ship that was not refitted with the new technology. _Ark Angel_ was all we found. We evacuated everyone from the station and Captain Grant and I detonated a Neutron S warhead, destroying a large portion of the Haydonite fleet."

The Admiral took another sigh as he turned toward the vehicle he arrived in. "That's not all, is it?" he asked as he opened the door to his vehicle.

"No sir," answered Bernard.

"Admiral, we don't have enough protoculture to fight the Haydonites. We were sent by General Reinhardt to find the protoculture matrix so we can power what ships and mecha we have left to defend Earth from the Haydonites," added Lancer.

"Commander Bernard and Belmont, with me please. And the two Invid," Hunter ordered as he climbed into the vehicle. "The other two, that car will take you to get something to eat."

"Sir, what about my pilots?" asked Bernard as he followed the Admiral into the vehicle.

"They will be joining us on the bridge," Rick Hunter answered.

After everyone entered their respective vehicles, they sped off toward the lifts that would take them to their destinations.

---

On the bridge of the _SDF-3_, Rick Hunter, Lisa Hayes-Hunter, Max Sterling, Miriya Sterling, Scott Bernard, Maia Sterling, Lance Belmont, Marcus Rush, Ariel and Sera stood together, recounting the events of everything that had happened since Admiral Rick Hunter gave the order for the third assault of Earth to dislodge the Invid from the homeworld.

"So, the Regess up and left Earth," Lisa said after the Scott and Maia recounted the events for the senior officers on the bridge.

"Yes, Ma'am," answered Maia, much to Bernard's gratification. Sera could tell his throat was becoming dry. "And apparently took all the protoculture on the planet with her and her Invid."

"Minus these two," pointed Lisa Hayes-Hunter toward Sera and Ariel. "And why did they stay behind?"

"We told you," answered Scott.

"I want to hear from the ladies, Commander Bernard," she countered.

Sera glanced uneasily toward her smiling sister. She was not sure how to respond other than truthfully. "Ma'am," she stammered as Lancer found her hand and squeezed it, giving her strength that she did not know she had. "I refuse to answer for my sister. However, for me, I stayed for Lancer. I…Had strange emotions my people were not familiar with when I was near him, emotions humans call love."

The Invid princess noticed how the female Admiral glanced toward the other woman with long flowing green hair, whom she knew instinctively was a slave of the Robotech Masters called Zentradi. However, the look the women shared was not one of malice or ill-will, but something akin to understanding.

As the woman shared their moment of silence, a lone figure, a man entered the bridge and stood apart from everyone else. Sera noticed how his eyes fell upon Scott Bernard, but he said nothing. She wondered if this man could be the Commander's father.

Then Ariel interrupted the moment of quietness as she spoke. "My story is not the same as my sister," she began to recount how she became a member of Scott's freedom fighters on Earth, not knowing she was an Invid agent sent to spy upon them. How she, during the course of their adventures, had learned to be human and fallen in love with the man known as Scott Bernard. She recalled how Scott had rejected her confession once they all learned she was Invid. Then, how he finally accepted the truth he was hiding from when they finally shared their kiss on the _Ark Angel_.

A smile crossed the women's faces as Ariel completed her story. Sera realized the women enjoyed the tale of love that was told by her sister. As expected, the woman with light brown hair spoke first. "Seems like we have nothing to fear from these two young ladies. It is no different now than it was when Admiral Gloval gave sanctuary and amnesty to the defecting Zentradi and Miriya," she said. "Perhaps, with these young ladies assistance, we might be able to sue for peace with the Invid."

Sera blinked at the final words spoken by Lisa Hayes-Hunter. Peace with the Invid. She wondered if it were possible. Would her mother, the Regess, even entertain such an idea of peace; especially after being betrayed by Zor and the Robotech Masters and the unprovoked assault upon her children by the Haydonites? Sera was not so certain.

"If I may, Ma'am," Scott began to speak. "Peace with the Invid, as nice as it would be, will not happen unless we are able to defeat the current enemy our people face. With that being said, we need to get this ship back in space, rendezvous with the _Ark Angel_ and return to Earth."

The white haired man identified as Admiral Hunter, the person so idolized by Scott Bernard and to some extent, her Lancer was the next to speak. "I think Lisa and Commander Bernard both have valid points. If we can come to terms of peace with the Invid, whom seem to clearly want to aid us by the visions of Ariel, here. Then perhaps it would be in our best interest to see if we can enlist the Invid as our allies. It would do wonders for the healing process. And of course the Commander's assessment is right, we have to get back into space so we can execute a space fold. However, doing so with that Haydonite cruiser is going to be very difficult. We just don't have the firepower and the fighter pilots to launch an attack."

"Admiral," Lancer began. "When we entered the atmosphere of this planet, the ship seemed to be dead in the water, so to speak. If we try to run their blockade now, we might be able to make it."

"Commander Belmont, we already tried that about three hours before you arrived and you saw the damage we sustained from that attempt," the man identified as Max Sterling spoke. "It seems the ship is trying to keep us cornered while reinforcements arrive."

"Then, sir," Scott spoke again. "Allow my team to provide an opportunity for the _SDF-3_ to escape."

Maia and Lancer both shot a quick glance toward her sister's lover as he continued to speak. "We have a way to board that ship. If we can board it and disable their engines, effectively neutralizing it, the _SDF-3_ should be able to run right past it."

"How do you propose such a boarding action? They will certainly shoot down your transport in your attempt. Not to mention, they will know you are onboard. Plus, how do you know where their engineering section is?" Admiral Hunter questioned the basics of Scott's idea.

Scott turned to Ariel who stepped forward, glowing in her golden aura. Sera had hoped that one day soon, she would be able to manifest the same powers as her sister. It would be very useful in the fight against the Children of the Shadow.

"Sir, I can teleport Scott and two others onboard without the Haydonites detecting our entry. I then return and teleport another team of three," she said confidently.

"How would we communicate with the boarding team?" asked Miriya Sterling.

"My sister and I are able to communicate telepathically, like all Invid. While I am with the boarding team, I can relay all communications to you here, through her," she answered.

Sera nodded in agreement.

Seeming proud of his beloved, Scott took her hand in his and gave a gentle squeeze. "Well sir? We don't have many options," he added.

Nodding in agreement, Admiral Hunter agreed. "Assemble your team. We won't move without your go ahead, Commander."

Scott turned to Lancer and ordered, "Have Sorkai and Gavriilna meet us at the Horizant," he instructed his close friend before turning to Maia Sterling and Lieutenant Rush. "I'm not expecting either of you to come. They are going to need every pilot they can get and you two are perhaps the most experienced in dealing with the Haydonite fighters."

Both Maia Sterling and Marcus Rush nodded in agreement.

Then Bernard looked at Sera. She could see that he knew she wanted to accompany them on this mission, to be close to Lancer. "You have the most important part to play, Sera. I'll be counting on you and Ariel to keep a clear line of communication for us," he said before turning toward the assembled senior leadership of the REF and saluting them.

As everyone was leaving was when Scott Bernard froze, staring at the man who was standing quietly in the shadows. There seemed to be a flash of recognition between the two men. The older man's eyes were glistening in the light as he slowly approached Bernard. Sera glanced toward her friend and saw the same glistening. Could this be Bernard's parent? Sera was not sure.

The pause did not go unnoticed as Ariel stopped at the doorway and turned to find her love motionless. She cocked her head and a small smile creased her lips.

"Scott…" came a faint whisper from the older man as he embraced the younger.

"Uncle Emil," returned the greeting from Bernard as he returned the embrace.

The two man stepped away from each other as the older seemed to look the younger up and down. "Vhen I heard you vere onboard, I had to see you," the older man spoke. "I cried vor days vhen I vas told all hands vere lost vhen Mars Division attempted to vree Earth."

Offering a small smile, Scott spoke delicately. "I'm alive and well, Uncle Emil. And I have so much to tell you. So much to share with you. But I have to go. I have a mission to accomplish," he spoke. "And there is someone you have to meet. And I hope you will love her as much as I do."

Sera quickly glanced toward Ariel who seemed to beam at the mention of her to this man.

"Ah," the elder man spoke. "Your Marlene?"

Scott shook his head negatively as he gestured to the Invid princess to approach, "No. Ariel this is my godfather, Doctor Emil Lang. Uncle Emil, this is Ariel, daughter of the Regess."

"Invid?" asked Doctor Lang surprised as he delicately shook her hand. "My pleasure, my dear."

"Uncle Emil, we will have more opportunities later," Bernard spoke hurriedly. "There are others I want you to meet as well. And so much I need to tell you."

"Uv course me boy," he said.

With those parting words, Scott Bernard and Ariel departed the bridge leaving an elder human with a tear stricken face. Sera watched as the four officers who only minutes before was talking to them came up to him and each placed a hand on shoulders, comforting him with the blue haired man she now knew was Max Sterling, saying, "They grow up and they move away. He is no different then you or his parents or I for that matter. At least you know he is alive and seems happy."

The elderly man with tears in his eyes could only nod. Sera realized the man cared greatly for her friend, Scott Bernard. Though, she could not understand why since he was not Scott's parent. All Sera could do was watch these humans and learn how they all seemed to empathize with each other. It was these emotions that confused her. It was also these emotions that made her realize she was glad to be with her Lancer.

_Sera, we are on board the Haydonite ship,_ her sister's telepathic voice entered her mind.

"Sir," Sera spoke as she began her duties of relaying the messages from her sister. "My sister reports they have boarded the Haydonite ship."

With a quiet nod, Rick Hunter turned to his friend and ordered, "Max, have every available pilot man a veritech and prepare to launch on my order."

Upon receiving that command, the patriarch of the Sterling family saluted and he and the mother of Maia Sterling left the bridge.

_Sister, be careful. You are not a warrior_, Sera said to Ariel telepathically.

_Do not worry, though this armor they have me wearing is awkward,_ Ariel confessed. _We have found the engine room. It is manned._


	9. Into the Breech

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 9: Into the Breech

"Alright Ariel," Bernard said, standing in his Cyclone power armor with the visor of helmet raised. His entire assault team was similarly clad, except for Ariel. She was only wearing blue with gold trim CVR-3 armor. "Are you sure you can take us all on one trip?"

The Invid princess seemed to be unfamiliar with the weight and wear of the armor. When she turned to face her lover as he addressed her, it appeared her movements were nearly over exaggerated. "I did so when I helped evacuate the space station," she answered as Lancer approached Bernard from behind. He was carrying a large rifle in his right hand.

Turning his head to see the rest of his team, he realized Lancer was ready. Sorkai and Gavriilna were waiting, each carrying energy rifles and a duffle bag filled with explosives. "We got everything?"

Lancer gave a thumbs up in reply. Sorkai acknowledged for Gavrillna and himself, "We have enough explosives to destroy the Moon Base ALUCE."

"Fair enough," replied Scott as he turned to Ariel. "We are ready when you are." He picked up his EP-37 as the team gathered around Ariel.

She looked around at the eyes obscured by the others visor as she took a deep breath and spread her arms out only to have Scott lower her visor to her helmet. A golden aura engulfed her and began to spread outward, encompassing the assault team. Moments later, a bright flash and the familiar surroundings of the _SDF-3_ was gone and replaced by the unfamiliar, alien architecture and ship design of a Haydonite war cruiser.

Scott immediately surveyed the large compartment he and his team were teleported into. Machinery churned everywhere he looked. The sound emitted from the massive machines, conduits and large pipes that made up the ship's engine room was deafening. He tapped the side of his helmet, dampening the noise reaching his ears.

As he glanced around his team, he saw the others had done the same, except for Ariel. Instinctively, she had brought her hands to the side of her helmet in a futile attempt to cover her ears. Scott tapped depressed the button on her helmet, allowing the noise to be more tolerable. Everything they had to say to each other had to be done by commlink, which would increase the likelihood of them being discovered.

He gestured with his hands for Lancer, Sorkai and Gavriilna to begin planting the explosives while he led Ariel through the maze of massive power plant that gave the Haydonite ship its power. Seeing that the collective machines appeared to be fully operational, he knew they ship was only waiting for the _SDF-3_ to attempt to run from them.

"First charge in place," reported Gavriilna over the communications channel in his helmet as Scott and Ariel came to an intersection and opening in overhead.

As stealthily as his Cyclone armor allowed him, he cleared the two blind spots the intersection provided him. He kept his weapon at the ready, the butt firmly against his shoulder and barrel pointed slightly downward as he made his cleared the corners of the intersection.

Following by a few meters, Scott saw Ariel in his periphery vision gesturing toward the opening in the overhead. He quickly brought his weapon and aim at the indicated opening where he could see the red robes of a Haydonite positioning itself in the opening and slowly lowering itself downward to the level he and his team were on.

"We have company," announced Bernard and Ariel simultaneously.

"A lone Haydonite," added Bernard quickly as he moved between two large tanks. When he looked to see where Ariel was, he realized she had disappeared. Though he was not worried about being abandoned by her, he knew she was nearby, just as she was when he was under arrest on ALUCE.

"Second charge in place," reported Sorkai.

"Scott," came Lancer's voice. "I can be at your position in two minutes."

Bernard took a deep breath as he spoke in a whisper, "Negative Lancer, continue to plant those charges." He continued to watch as the Haydonite reached his level and began to glide across the deck in his direction. "I'm going to let him go right on by."

However, the Haydonite stopped only feet from where the Robotech Officer had lodged himself. Bernard watch as his heart began to pound loudly in his chest. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would be discovered and their mission would be in jeopardy.

Knowing what he must do, the commander readied himself to fire his weapon as the lone Haydonite passed him. It would only be a matter of time. As he waited, he heard over his commlink another announcement from Sorkai. The third charge had been placed. Four more charges and they should be able to disable the vessel, which was only sitting dormant in orbit above the _SDF-3_.

As he waited, he noticed Ariel opposite of him, her own Gallant at the ready as she slowly moved between the machinery that comprised the massive reflex engines. However, her footing was not sure as he had wished and she tripped, stumbling forward, dropping her Gallant H-90 onto the deck. Scott's heart skipped a beat as the Haydonite quickly moved in onto Ariel, its back to him.

He did not hesitate as he took aim at the back of the head of the hooded cybernetic creature. The mantra of the marksman quietly repeating itself in his head, _front sight…front sight…slack…pause…squeeze_, as his finger squeezed the trigger. The weapon cycled as designed. A lethal bolt of energy erupted from the barrel like a violent volcano, striking the unsuspecting Haydonite in the back of the head.

The construct fell hard to the deck. Electrical surges danced across its body for only a handful of seconds before dissipating, catching its red garment on fire.

Realizing that their presence was now known, Scott activated his communications link and spoke, as he reached down to help Ariel to her feet. "We've been discovered. It will only be a matter of minutes before they will be filling this compartment with soldiers. Make it quick and get back to the rendezvous point. Ariel will be waiting for you there," he barked out his warning and instructions.

Ariel was picking up her weapon, though Scott could see disappointment in her face and he knew his own expression was that of fury. She had not looked him in the eye, but he knew he had to forgive her. He reached for her hand, brushing the gloved digits gently. She looked up as he offered her a faint smile. "We were bound to be discovered anyway," he offered her some reassurance.

A blast passed between, striking the deck near their feet. "Go!" Scott shouted as he rolled and brought his weapon to bear from the direction of the weapons fire. He could see several Haydonite soldiers descending from the opening.

Immediately, he began to fire upon them as he called over his commlink, "They're here!"

Red bolts of energy began to rain down upon Bernard as he dodged to his right and then to his left, avoiding the deadly blasts with ease, all the while returning fire as best as he could.

His aim was off, but that did not matter. The Commander knew he needed to buy his team more time to finish their mission, even it would cost him his life.

"Fourth charge in place," announced Lancer over the commlink from another location inside the massive engineering compartment.

Scott fired another blast from his EP-37, striking a Haydonite squarely center mass. The forward momentum of the floating soldier was immediately shifted backwards with tremendous violence.

There were five soldiers sent down, though that number would increase in time, Bernard knew. One less made the odds four against one.

"Scott, clear left," instructed Lancer.

Not hesitating, Scott dodged to his left as two missiles streaked passed him, striking a second Haydonite soldier in an explosion. Once the flash and smoke faded, the Haydonite was no longer there.

However, the remaining three began to fire more rapidly now. They were intent upon killing Bernard as they concentrated their fire where he was taking cover.

"Lancer," Scott spoke excitedly, as the adrenaline was now kicking his senses and reflexes into overdrive. "Can you flank them?"

"Roger, coming up on your right," Lancer announced.

Bernard returned another blast at the Haydonite nearest him. A solid hit and the soldier fell to the ground.

"More coming down!" called out Lancer.

Bernard glanced up to see a volley of missiles exploding near the opening. He was not sure what Lancer was firing at, but whatever it was, was either destroyed or thinking twice before entering.

"Keep them from coming down," ordered Bernard as he leapt upward with a rocket boost. The two Haydonites continued to fire upon him with their red energy blasts. Bernard activated his targeting system and fired two missiles from his forearm in the center of the two soldiers. The missiles streaked downward, detonating as he had hoped. Yet, he felt a sharp, burning sensation in his left thigh.

He had been hit by one of the blasts.

Grinding his teeth, he controlled his descent to the ground. "Sitrep!" he called.

"Last charge in place!" replied Gavriilna.

"Everyone back to the rendezvous point, now," Bernard barked. He tried to stand, but found his leg could not support his weight. "Ariel, get them out of here."

---

Sera was standing quietly in the rear of the bridge now fully staffed with officers, relaying only the telepathic messages her sister had provided that pertained to the mission. "Sir, the last charge is in place. Ariel is returning with the team," the young Invid reported.

Admiral Rick Hunter nodded as he turned his helm officer. "Plot a course and move us out of this planet's magnetic field," the Admiral ordered. He turned to another officer and barked out another set of orders. "Prepare to fold. Make Praxis our destination."

_"Sera,_" Ariel's telepathic voiced echoed inside Sera's head. "_Scott is still on the ship!_"

Sera's eyes grew large in surprise upon her sister's revelation.

"Admiral!" called another officer at a console that provided sensor readings. "Inbound fighters. At least a hundred of them." 

Admiral Hunter swore under his breath. "Launch all fighters. We are going to have to fight our way out of this trap."

"Aye, aye," replied a fourth officer.

"Is the team on board…" Sera did not wait for the Admiral to finish speaking before she teleported off the bridge. Within seconds, she was standing near Scott Bernard who was firing furiously at a hole in the overhead and was being fired upon.

She knew he had not seen her teleport in because he did not move. His focus was on that hole and the Haydonites on the other side.

Taking cover, she called to him.

Almost surprised, he turned his head and pointed his weapon at her. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest at the realization Bernard could kill her. To her fortune, he did not fire and returned his aim and return fire at the Haydonites on the other side of the hatch.

"How long?" Sera asked as she moved from her position of cover to crouching behind Scott.

"Five minutes," announced Bernard.

Sera ducked as a few bolts landed dangerously close. "We need to move," she said.

"Can't," he replied.

"Why?"

Bernard unleashed another burst of fire, destroying a Haydonite descending into the compartment.

"I've been hit," came his reply. It was so simple and to the point. Scott Bernard was wounded.

Sera immediately began checking over the Cyclone, careful not to expose herself. "Where?"

"The leg. Can't stand," he replied and that is when she heard it in his voice, the pain he was trying to mask with the numbing surge of adrenaline.

Cursing softly herself, she took a firm hold of the back of his armor and replied, "I have never teleported anyone else before. Hang on!"

She began to concentrate as her golden aura began to glow and encompass her body. Slowly it flowed over Bernard as he continued to return fire upon the Haydonites.

As soon as she and Bernard were completely engulfed in the golden aura, she willed herself onto the bridge of the _SDF-3_. Slowly, almost too slowly, the alien engine room began to fade and disappeared just a large burst of red fire had rained down where they once were.

Moments later, slightly dizzy and a bit nauseous, Sera and Scott Bernard were crouched near the rear of the bridge of Admiral Hunter's ship. Sera did not see the surprised looks of the bridge officers and the Admiral himself as she began to help her friend out of his Cyclone armor.

"I need a medic!" she shouted once she was able to pull him from the half transformed veritech motorcycle.

"_I have him, Ariel,_" Sera alerted her sister who instantly appeared on the bridge in a flash of golden light.


	10. Breakthrough

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 10: Breakthrough

Sera noticed Admiral Hunter seemed to divert his attention back to the more important battle once the medical personnel summoned to his bridge had everything well in hand for the wounded officer. He was directing the battle from where he was standing near the operations station. Only minutes before he ordered the launch of all his veritechs to meet the approaching Haydonite fighters.

With her dizziness and nausea subsided, Sera knew there was a battle raging around the massive fortress, as she kept a silent countdown in her head. When her internal clock reached zero, she glanced in the direction of the Haydonite warship. It was becoming larger to the naked eye. Then, to hers and everyone on the bridge satisfaction, a small explosion erupted from where the engineering spaces were. The large warship, which was maneuvering to intercept the _SDF-3_ ceased all attempts at steering. Scott Bernard and his team were successful.

The Admiral clenched his fist and shook it violently in victory in the air at the sight. "Increase velocity, helm," he ordered.

"Alright," announced the senior medic. "Let's get him down to the infirmary so we can begin to treat him."

Sera glanced back down to the sedated man who was only wearing parts of his armor and had bandages hastily wrapped around his wound. He was not bleeding, as the heat of the energy beam that struck him cauterized the wound instantly. In her mind, she could since the fear and worry in her sister.

Yet, that was the least of her concerns in her mind. There was a battle raging outside the battle fortress and she wanted to join in it. To prove her combat skills against her people's most ancient of enemies, these Children of the Shadow.

The medical response team carried the injured soldier from the bridge with her sister following close behind.

"Sir, our pilots are reporting they are outnumbered and are requesting assistance," announced the officer directing the battle.

Hunter lowered his head. "How many fighters do we have left?"

"It's not the birds, sir. We need pilots," answered the man with short, black hair and a light complexion.

"Have Lisa report to the bridge," he instructed.

"Admiral," Sera spoke up. "I'm a pilot. I have limited experience in your mecha, but I'm an experienced combat pilot. Let me fight."

It only took the Admiral a brief second before he nodded. "Launch as soon as you can. Anyone else you know here with that is a pilot, take them with you," came his reply. "I'll be joining you in as soon as I can."

"Sir, enemy fighters have broken through!" called another officer.

Sera did not wait. She immediately teleported to the hangar deck where she could sense the protoculture cells of the veritech fighters. As she rematerialized, she saw her mate, Lancer climbing into a fighter.

She ran to the fighter next to his and climbed into the cockpit and settled behind the controls. The concept of operating this thing was not much different than her mecha. There was only a little difficulty for her as she was still trying to become more familiar with the controls. However, she was able to guide her fighter to the launch bay and into the fray.

The Invid Princess had entered the battle. It did not take her long to find that her reflexes were still as sharp as they had been as she guided her fighter through several formations of Haydonite fighters, using only her guns to destroy three. The thrill of combat had awakened inside of her the warrior she knew she was.

---

Maia Sterling and Marcus Rush were flying in tandem as they zipped across the battlespace, engaging Haydonite fighters as opportunity afforded. Her father, Max Sterling, had instructed all pilots to pair up and engage at will. Instinctively, she flew near her parents, knowing that she would be able to come to their aid should either need her.

The four veritechs, one trimmed in blue, one in red, one in pink, and one in traditional REF colors, danced around each other as they engaged entire formations of Haydonite fighters. The more they destroyed, the more that were launched from their mother ship.

"Where are they getting these things?" called out Marcus in a fit of frustration as he unleashed a burst from his cannons.

Maia felt smirked as she lined another Haydonite fighter for destruction. To her, it did not matter where they were coming from. She had to keep them from reaching the _SDF-3_.

"My guess is that they probably have them in storage or something and launch what they need when needed," replied her father she saw his fighter bank hard to his left, dodging several bursts of red Haydonite plasma.

"Sir," broadcasted a bridge officer over all frequencies. "Enemy fighters have broken through."

Maia checked her sensors and saw three flights had indeed breeched the perimeter the veritech fighters had established. She cursed quietly, but realized immediately that she had an open channel when her mother admonished her, "Maia Sterling, such language is not appropriate! We taught you better than that."

The younger Sterling blushed as she turned her fighter toward the Haydonites on an attack run for the _SDF-3_. "Marcus," she said as she shifted to a private channel. "Follow me. We are going to engage those fighters."

"Roger, Commander," he replied. "I count eighteen fighters, three waves of six each."

She double checked her sensors again and saw her wingman was correct in his count. "Engaging thrusters," she said, slamming her thrust controls to the maximum output. She felt the g-forces react upon her body as she slammed into her seat before the confines of zero-g took effect once she was at maximum velocity.

Her sensors alerted to the launching of two more fighters from the _SDF-3_. Those fighters, she deduced, must be Commander Bernard and Lieutenant Commander Belmont. She watched as they raced toward the approaching Haydonite fighters to engage.

Lieutenant Commander Sterling and her wingman were still forty-five seconds from being in weapons range when she saw the second fighter, the wingman for the other, seemed to be unfamiliar with the controls. Several Haydonite fighters nearly scored hits upon the veritech. Checking her sensor again, she saw the fighters nose number displayed above the blip that represented the contact: Six Six Three.

"Skull Leader to six six three," Maia called over the open net. "Watch your six, you have enemy gun fire coming dangerously close!"

Maia's eyes widen when the voice and face of the other Invid princess, Sera, appeared on her screen. She was not wearing the prerequisite armor all the other pilots were wearing, but seemed to be unconcerned of that fact. "Commander, I'm still getting acquainted with your mecha designs. So stand down," came the retort.

As the screen flicked back to a default sensor display, she saw the very same fighter Sera was flying take its first confirmed kill. Maia knew the princess was, indeed, a real combat pilot. Before she and Rush could engage the dogfight near the battle fortress, Sera had three confirmed kills and seemed to be handling her fighter with greater ease. The other fighter had five.

The four fighters continued to dodge and weave between enemy energy blasts and returning fire as they engaged in a fierce battle to prevent further damaged to the already crippled _SDF-3._ Maia guided her fighter with calm and poise with Marcus staying on her wing as they continued to engage the Haydonites. She had noticed the other two pilots, Sera and her wingman, were operating independently, though successfully.

---

The daughter of the Regess, a princess of the Invid, was now engaged in a battle with an ancient foe. More now than ever, Sera wanted to fight and destroy as many of these machinations as possible to avenge the devastation they had delivered to the Invid so long ago. Her blood began to boil, but her coolness under fire kept her from raging out of control. After every kill, she would veer her fighter to the next target.

There was a lot of chatter over the Robotech Forces frequencies. Some of it was light hearted, most of it was serious; but to Sera, none of it matter.

It took her only a few minutes to become comfortable in the veritech fighter. The controls were rather simplistic in design, completely manual, unlike those she was accustomed to in her Royal Command Battloid. Yet, she mastered them just the same.

Another Haydonite came into her field of view and she began to pursue it. It began to weave and dodge the gun fire she unleashed upon it, moving faster to evade her. She was not going to let it go. It had to be destroyed. Her people needed to be avenged.

With her full attention on the fighter that was slowly coming into her crosshairs through her skillful maneuvering, Sera failed to notice the second Haydonite fighter that was rapidly approaching from behind. She did not notice the red blasts from its weapons either.

"Sera!" cried the normally calm voice her lover over her communications channel. "You have one on your tail!"

Glancing at the mirrors on either side of the heads-up display, she could see it weaving from side to side, trying to gain the advantage over her and destroy her.

"Not today," she said as she pulled back hard on the stick, raising the nose of her craft violently, before cutting most of her power and punching her control stick hard downward and to the right, while slamming the thrust controls to maximum.

Slamming hard against her seat, Sera watched as the red beams flew by the canopy of her veritech, all the while turning her fighter completely around to where she was now facing her pursuer head on, coming in at it low.

She could see it had not anticipated her quick maneuver or her next action as she launched a four missile volley at it and banked right to avoid debris from the explosion.

Not realizing where her mate's veritech was in proximity to her own, she had to pull hers up to avoid him by mere inches. She panicked as she tapped the center screen. "Sera to Lancer, are you alright?" she asked franticly.

She could see Lancer taking a deep breath before answering her. "Next time, hon, remember there are friendlies out here with you," he said. "Besides, I was coming in to get that bandit for you."

Sera cursed mildly under her breath. She had known Lancer would come to her aid. That had fought side by side before. It was something she thought was a great honor.

"Alright, let's take a few seconds to calm our nerves," he told her.

She nodded and realized that the other two fighters that were in this fray were fighting as a pair. It occurred to her that she and Lancer should do the same. "Together, Lancer. I'll be on your wing," she said as she brought her fighter into a position off his right wing. "If I'm going to fight with your forces, I must learn your tactics so I'm not a danger to everyone, including myself."

He gave her a thumbs up and heard what sounded like him blowing her a kiss, though she could not see the gesture because of his helmet.

Together, they flew back into the fray, only to be joined by another Alpha-Beta fighter, painted white with black and gold trim. Sera could clearly see the symbol of a skull with crossed bones beneath it. Both the skull and crossed bones were emblazoned upon the crest of the Robotech Expeditionary Forces. The nose number was a simple zero zero one.

She did not who the pilot was, but during the ensuing battle, she could tell he was more than able to handle himself and any challenger that was foolish enough to engage him. He would shift between fighter, guardian, and battloid mode almost effortlessly as he helped pave a clear path for the _SDF-3_ to proceed to a safe distance outside the magnetic field of the planet it had taken safe harbor.

"All veritechs," came a familiar voice of a female Sera knew she had spoken to. "Return to fold perimeter immediately."

"Admiral Hunter to all pilots, commence retreating action. Fall back to fold perimeter, but do not give the enemy your six," the pilot of the mysterious fighter ordered, revealing his identity.

"Roger, Skipper," came the quick reply of the human who was called Max Sterling.

The Robotech fighters slowly moved toward their mothership, unleashing a reign of deadly fire in all directions. It was an attempt to minimize the number of enemy ships that would penetrate their lines and enter the fold bubble with the _SDF-3_. A sound tactic, though somewhat predictable, Sera thought.

As she cruised to her designated coordinates, she saw the energy field that was a space fold bubble engulfing her tiny craft. In a fraction of a heartbeat, she and all the fighters that was guarding their battle fortress was speeding away to safety, away from the Haydonite warship.

Sera began to scan the area of space inside the folded space she and the other occupied. To her relief, she did not see any enemy fighters. They had escaped…No, they rescued the _SDF-3_. The mission she, Lancer, Ariel and Scott had set out upon with the others was successful.

Then her attention immediately turned to Scott.

"_Ariel, how is he?_" she asked her sister telepathically.


	11. A Sniper and a Vigil

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 11: A Sniper and a Vigil

Captain Vince Grant sat in his chair on the bridge of the _Ark Angel_. They had been in the system of the Invid homeworld, Optera, for several hours and had not detected anything on the sensors. There were no signs of the _SDF-3_ or rogue Invid mecha. It was unnerving the normally steely captain.

"Sir," Louie began. "I have completed a sweep of all frequencies again. We are not detecting any signals."

Grant lowered his large head and took a deep breath. He had hoped Commander Bernard's team was having better luck then he was having. "Thanks, Louie," he sighed.

"Operations, anything on sensors?" the captain asked as he stood from his chair.

"Nothing out there, sir. All is quiet," the young female lieutenant on duty responded in a professional manner.

He had hoped for something. Anything. Even a lone Invid scout out for a joy ride would be better than what he and his crew had found.

"Captain Grant," Janice spoke from a station near Doctor Nichols. "I'm detecting a signal on a frequency used by the Haydonites." Her voice did not inflect any emotion of worry or fear as she made her report. "I am trying to decode it, but I have been able to isolate it."

The captain quickly moved to her station in four long steps. As he was standing behind the hybrid android, his chief engineer was wedging himself between the back of Janice's seat and the captain to see what she was detecting. "Fascinating," came the near inaudible reply from Louie.

He must have been able to see some type of beauty, order and intelligence in the squiggly line that was displayed on the screen. The captain, however, saw only the squiggly line.

"Location?" asked Grant.

"Transmission source is the southern magnetic polar region of Optera," she responded.

"Of course!" exclaimed Nichols as he stood upright. "The natural magnetic fields of planet are strongest at the poles and thus are perfect for a natural cloaking device that would be all but impossible for our sensors to detect."

That was all the Grant needed to hear. They were about to be ambushed. "Prepare to fold," he ordered as he returned to his command chair. "Launch all fighters, but have them stay inside our fold perimeter."

"Aye, sir," acknowledged the Operations officer as she ordered all fighters to launch.

"Captain, the fold system will be ready in two minutes," Doctor Nichols alerted his commander.

"Captain, where do you want me to lay in a course to?" asked his helm officer.

Grant responded without thinking, "Praxis."

"Incoming! Starboard side! All hands brace for shock!" called the operations officer over the ship wide intercom.

The large colony ship rocked under the force of the explosion. The sound of steel buckling of pressure echoed throughout the ship.

"Damage report!" ordered Grant.

Doctor Nichols fingers glided over his console as he read the preliminary reports. "Hull breech, bay five. Fires reported in bays three, five and seven…amidships, decks seven and eight. Crews are responding. Casualties are unknown."

"I need that fold now, Louie," the captain grunted.

"Seventy seconds sir," replied the engineer.

"Seventy seconds hell, we don't have that long!"

"Another volley! Starboard side, all hands brace for shock!" again the operations officer called over the intercom.

"Helm, hard to port and elevate!" Grant commanded through the chaos that was ensuing on his bridge. He knew he had to regain control of the situation. "Maximum velocity. Do what you can to get us out of range of that things guns."

The helm officer complied with her instructions without verbally acknowledging her commander. Grant knew she did not have to be told twice.

"Has that vessel left its hiding place?" he asked.

"No sir. I am still unable to detect it," replied the operations officer, coolly.

"Damn sniper," growled the captain.

"Sir a sniper is a single per…" Louie began to speak but obviously thought better to remain silent as Vince glared at him. "Fold system ready."

"Second volley missed," announced the Operations officer over the intercom.

"Status of fighters?" Grant questioned.

"In the launch tubes now, about to launch," came the quick reply.

"Stand down launch! Helm, initiate fold," came the command.

"Fold initiated," answered the young woman guiding the ship through the hyperspace folding maneuver.

---

The _SDF-3_ exited folded space a safe distance from the Praxian homeworld with all her fighters maintaining a defensive perimeter around the battle fortress. Maia could see the soft blue glow of a dot that was Praxis from her cockpit as she began scanning the immediate area around her veritech for hostile contacts. She took a deep breath of relief as she realized the area was clear.

"All fighters return to assign bays," ordered a familiar voice over the channels. Maia was certain it was the voice of Lisa Hayes-Hunter.

She waited her turn in the marshalling pattern to land her fighter. The process took well over thirty minutes to have all the fighters landed and positioned for maintenance. In all, a very efficient process, she mused. It took more than five hours to do the same after the battle over the Earth and there were considerably a larger number of fighters and landing bays.

When she exited her fighter, she was greeted by Marcus Rush. Somehow, he managed to land before her. He gave her a quick salute with a faint hint of a smile, which returned both as given.

"That was pretty hectic," he said. "I didn't think they had that many fighters"

She nodded in agreement as they began to walk to a waiting transport vehicle, "It seemed we were engaging a carrier and not a battleship."

The Leader of Skull Squadron climbed into the back of the transport, leaving the remaining seat open for Lieutenant Rush. They were the only two sitting in the rear of the vehicle and she took the opportunity to take his hand in hers and hold it gently. He did not seem to mind as he gave her hand a light squeeze, acknowledging some unspoken confession between the two.

The transport filed behind several others as they proceeded to a large staging area which was in fact a giant briefing room. When the transport came to a complete stop, Maia and Marcus released their hold on one another and exited the transport as if they had not so much as known one another.

In the ensuing confusion of pilots moving about, meeting with friends and family to tell the stories of the day's battle, Maia had not noticed Lancer and Sera talking to Marcus. Instead, her eyes were searching for two people who were perhaps the most important to her. In the distance, on the far side of the massive chamber, she caught a glimpse of blue hair standing side by side with green hair. Immediately, she knew that hair had belonged to her parents and rushed to them.

Nearly blindsiding her father, Maia wrapped her arms around him and buried her head against his chest with her eyes closed. The elder Sterling, wearing a blue trimmed flight suit wrapped his arms around his daughter, kissing the top of her head. Though the younger Sterling could not see her mother, she felt her mother embrace her from the rear, wrapping her arms around her daughter and mother.

The moment seemed to last forever for Maia, though was only for a few seconds, when an increasingly familiar voice of a man interrupted. "Please pardon my interruption of a tender family moment," came the unmistakable voice of Lancer. "Maia, Scott was wounded."

Maia's eyes opened and focused upon the slender pilot as her parents released her from their embrace. The words he spoke hit her harder than she expected it would. She knew Commander Bernard was a friend of Marcus Rush; but he was not really a friend of hers, yet. Or was he? Maia glanced up to her father, who was resting his hands on her shoulders. "Go to your friend," he whispered. "We will be along in a few minutes."

With those words, his permission, she knew it would be alright. She left her family for the need of a friend. Is this what it meant to have a friend so dear to you that he was like family, like Uncle Rick was? The half-alien squadron leader did not know for certain. However, she was beginning to understand the bond her father shared with Uncle Rick. It was a bond she was developing with Marcus and now was starting with Scott. There was more to life than flying, she realized. Her mother, perhaps one of the greatest aces of the Zentradi and REF alike, had told her, _"Friends and family will forever be your strength. Your father taught me that."_

As she entered the infirmary, she took in the scene that was laid out before her. There were several people here, laying on beds or sitting in chairs. All were wounded. However, only a single patient had more than two people standing bedside. She knew that bed was Scott Bernard's and followed the former freedom fighter to the bed.

Ariel and Sera stood near Bernard's head on his right as he laid sleeping, each holding the hand of the other for support. Maia could see the worry and fear in Ariel's eyes. The Invid princess did indeed love this human as she had claimed. Her red-brown eyes, bloodshot with a hint of green, darken with concerned, remained fixed on the commander's face. On the left were Marcus and the two soldiers, Sorkai and Gavriilna. Lancer stood at his feet, watching his friend. Maia walked up and stood next to Lancer.

At that moment, a pot-bellied, dark haired doctor approached and checked his vitals on the monitor, writing notes on the folder he held in his hand.

"How does it look, Doc?" asked Lancer.

The doctor did not even turn his head as he answered, "We are going to do regenerative surgery for the wound and regrow the tissue that was destroyed by the plasma beam. He should be up and about in about a week. He won't be playing sports for another week after that, though."

Maia felt a sense of relief overtake her as she noticed from the corner of her eye, an elderly man enter quicker than she thought was safe for him.

"How iz he, Doctor?" questioned Doctor Emil Lang.

With that question, the doctor turned to the new arrival and sighed softly in reply, "As I just told his friends, he will be fine after regenerative surgery. Your Godson will make a full recovery, Emil"

"Itz vonderful newz. Vonderful indeed," came the robust reply of the concerned man who Maia knew was the genius behind many of the Robotech designs and technologies. He made his way to stand next to Ariel, being polite enough not to come between the sisters. And to everyone's surprise, including Ariel's, he took her hand in his and rested the other on Scott's forehead. "Don't vorry, Scott. Ve vill vork out our differences."

With that comment, Ariel calmed and kept hold of Emil's hand. Though Sera was obviously slower to calm as her eyes seemed annoyed at the disturbance this man had caused.

Maia had wondered what the sisters were saying to each other that no one else could hear. Then again, she wondered what sisters would say to each other, regardless who could hear. Her thoughts then drifted off toward her estranged sister, the first child of the Sterling clan, Dana.


	12. Rendezvous

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 12: Rendezvous

Praxis remained a distant glow for the crew of the _SDF-3_ as the massive battle fortress remained well outside of the planet's sensors while they attempted to ascertain the situation surrounding them. With the betrayal by a member race of the Sentinels, the Haydonites have proven that not everyone in the galaxy could be trusted. Life was simpler when the enemy was obvious and clearly defined, such as the Invid or the treacherous Edwards. Now, it is unknown who else the Haydonites may be involved with.

Like several others sitting in the waiting room of the infirmary, Lancer thought about the ramifications of the Haydonites' actions and how those actions were going to affect the political landscape of the galaxy. He quickly realized the Sentinels may actually have a war amongst themselves now that their common enemy is no longer a threat to keep them united.

The slim pilot and singer continued his introspective debate with himself, trying desperately to find his place in the new puzzle fate had placed for him. A new war with new friends and a new enemy, all was more than one man should ever have to experience.

Then his eyes slowly moved across the room to where Ariel was sitting, talking quietly with the man who apparently raised Scott, Doctor Emil Lang. Lancer knew who the man was, throughout his life and education, Doctor Lang was considered one of the greatest minds in human history, rivaling the legendary Albert Einstein.

Yet, to meet the man and seeing him accepting an Invid as a dear friend made the slender pilot realize that his part in this puzzle was small and the fact there were others who were now embarking on their fourth war and even fifth war. People like Doctor Lang could clearly recount the Reunification Wars before the first Robotech ship arrived on Macross Island.

Then he glanced over to where Maia sat with Marcus Rush and her parents, legendary pilots, Max and Miriya Sterling. They have fought in countless battles and faced an unforetold number of enemies. As some of the rumors say, they met each other on the field of battle as enemies before meeting each other away from the battlefield, only to fall in love. It was a fairytale love, Lancer knew.

A fairytale that he, himself, had also experienced with the woman he loved. They met as enemies and through each of their subsequent encounters they both realized fate had something more special awaiting them. Love blossomed, peace was forged, and one day reconciliation between two peoples.

He turned to the greenish-blond haired woman who sitting next to him, head resting gently on his shoulder. Sera seemed to be resting peacefully, with her eyes closed. At least that was what Lancer thought until Sera whispered, "The doctor is approaching Ariel."

Lancer looked over to Ariel who was standing now, next to the grandfatherly gentleman. He could not hear what the doctor was saying, but did not need to. Sera, apparently, was hearing every word through a connection she held with her sister. "The surgery was successful and he is awake, asking for Ariel," she said in a tired voice.

No sooner than Sera spoke, the Invid princess and the Robotech engineer disappeared in a flash of golden light. "I guess she is not wasting time in walking like to his room like a human?" Lancer joked.

His Invid princess sat up and looked around. The sudden movement of Sera caused Lancer to look around as well. Standing in the doorway was the white haired man, scar on his chin, dressed in his flight suit, gray, black, and gold trimmed. Lancer stood up immediately as Admiral Hunter entered the waiting room. The Admiral was greeted by the Sterlings and a quiet conversation developed between them.

"Yellow alert! Sensors detecting unknown space fold activity, six thousand kilometers bearing two one seven degrees by zero six one degrees," announced an excited voice over the ship's intercom system.

---

"Exiting space fold, near the planet Praxis," announced the lieutenant manning helm as the massive colony vessel exited pace fold.

Grant lowered his head and closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer to himself. He was hoping that he would be able to find a safe harbor of sorts in this system to effect the repairs his ship needed. It was not a combat vessel, but it was the best tool the REF had against the Haydonites. Not to mention, it was his command now.

"Sir, we are detecting a single vessel, six thousand kilometers, bearing zero three three by zero eight one degrees," announced his operations officer. "It's one of ours…Sir! It's the S_DF-3_!"

The captain's eyes shot open as everyone on the bridge stood up in surprise. Could it be the _SDF-3_? Here, in this very system?

"Open a channel with them immediately," ordered Grant.

A moment later, Lisa Hayes-Hunter appeared in an image, larger than life, above the bridge. "Vince Grant?" she asked in astonishment.

"Lisa," Grant began. "Thank heavens you are alive."

A faint smile creased the brown haired woman's features as she replied, "Your Commander Bernard found us and was kind enough to disable a Haydonite battle carrier. However, we have sustained major damage and our reflex engines cannot make another fold without an extensive overhaul. I'm afraid we are combat ineffective, Captain."

Vince shook his head as he heard the report from the wife of his dear friend, a person who was very important to him in her own right. "Not an issue, Lisa. We can bring you into our fold bubble and get you back to Tirol for repairs."

"That would be very considerate. I'll inform Rick that you arrived, as promised by Commander Bernard," she said. "_SDF-3_ out."

The captain turned to his chief engineer and Janice. "Do we have the supplies on board to affect those repairs in the field?" he asked, not wanting to have to rely on folding into Tirol and a possible fight.

Doctor Nichols made a few inquiries on the ship's computer. "We have enough supplies on board to possibly make those repairs. But, I need to know exactly the condition of their reflex engines to know for certain."

Vince's reply was short and simple, "Then, Doctor, contact their engineer and find out."

"Waiting for their reply, sir," Nichols was quick to reply.

Grant smirked and turned toward his operations officer. "Anything else out there?"

"No sir. We are far enough away from Praxis they may not have detected our arrival. As for Haydonite activity, I don't see anything to suggest it," came a measured reply.

"Let's hope it stays that way," he said.

"Captain Grant," announced Janice. "I'm receiving a signal from Praxis. They are being attacked by an unknown force and are requesting the help from any Sentinel or REF forces in the vicinity. The message has been authenticated and is being broadcasted over Praxian and REF distress frequencies with the proper codes."

"Battle stations!" called the captain. "Notify the S_DF-3_ of the situation and ask for any assistance they can provide." 

"Sir, receiving a communiqué from Admiral Hunter," Janice added as she tapped a button displaying the image of a tired, white haired man.

"Vince," the Admiral said from another location than the bridge. "Thank God you are here."

"Sir, forgive me. We are receiving a distress signal from Praxis. The Praxians are under attack," interrupted the Captain.

"What?" asked Rick Hunter for clarification.

"Captain, I'm detecting a small Haydonite warship attacking several defense satellites in Praxian orbit. Praxian and REF forces on the planet are engaging it, however, they are suffer similar fate as our forces did at Liberty," reported the operations officer.

"Sir, we have to help the Praxians," Vince said after hearing the report.

"Agreed," replied Rick. "I'm going to send all my fighters with you. The _SDF-3_ is in no shape for a scrap at the present moment."

"Yes sir," Vince said. "Let's kick some ass!"

---

"Battle stations! Battle stations! All hands to battle stations! Enemy contact, Praxis. Ally forces under attack by a lone warship. All pilots to veritechs. All pilots, man your veritechs," came the call over the intercom only to be followed by the wailing claxon, alerting the emergency throughout the _SDF-3_.

Lancer, Sera, Maia, Marcus, and Ariel looked at each other upon hearing the call. Scott felt sick to his stomach that he could not go out on this mission. He knew he needed to be out there with his friends, to lead them in this fight. However, as he looked at Ariel, he could see she knew what he was thinking and disapproved.

"Go," he said. "Get out there and show them what we are made of."

With those words of encouragement, his friends had left his bedside. All save for the woman he loved. She remained, quiet, watching him intently. He knew she wanted to speak, to say something to prevent him from doing what she knew he was about to do. Yet, his beloved Ariel remained silent, standing at his bedside.

"Don't try to stop me," he said as he began to roll out of the bed.

She shook her head slightly. "I know you too well to think better of it, my love."

Ariel still had not moved.

Now sitting upright in his bed, his hospital gown draping over his body; Scott Bernard looked into her eyes and saw the quiet pleading for him not to leave her alone on this ship, to stay safe for just this one instant, to allow someone else fight the battle. In truth, he wanted nothing more than just that. However, that did not change the fact he was a soldier and soldier's place was on the battlefield.

"Vhat do you hope to accomplish, Scott? You are not fully recovered. Your reflexes vill not be vhat you need them to be. You vill only endanger yourself and your friends if you go out there," he heard another voice from the doorway, the calm voice of his Godfather, Emil Lang. "Let your leg finish healing, then you vill be able to fight."

Scott turned his entire body so he can see the elderly engineer standing in the doorway. He had hoped he could talk his Godfather again and perhaps find a common ground. Though, he was beginning the old man was still stuck in his old ways.

"I'm not saying you're vrong fer vanting to be vith them, Scott. Just give your body time to recover. I've just got you back, my boy. I don't vant to lose you again," he said with tears in his eyes.

A gentle, calming hand rested on his shoulder and warmth slowly radiated outward, throughout his entire body. As he turned to look at his beautiful Invid princess, Scott knew she was using her powers to speed along the recovery process. He knew she understood he was a soldier and would not ask for him to change who he was. If he had changed, then Scott Bernard would not be Scott Bernard and how could she love him if he was not who he was?

"War is not the answer, Scott," she said softly. "But, please be safe."

Scott stood up and felt very little discomfort from the surgery or injury in his leg. After testing his strength and satisfied his leg was ready, he stepped closer to Ariel and kissed her, the fires of passion engulfing him. His senses were momentarily lost as she returned his love with equal fervor. When he finally was able to separate himself from her, he had to steady himself.

If this were love, then Commander Scott Bernard had never known its fullest effects until that moment.

He turned to his Godfather who had stepped inside his room. "Don't worry," he said. "You've done right by me and I realize that now. All you wanted was the best for me. Thank you for teaching me how to be the man I have become," he said as he embraced the elder scientist.

"I vorry for you, Scott. I vorry even more now, because you have Ariel. I vant to see you children," Emil said softly as he returned the gentle embrace in kind.

Stepping back a step and turning to a blushing Ariel, Scott offered her a reassuring smile. "And I want you to see them, too. When we decide to have them," he said.

Emil gestured for Ariel to join them and she did. The commander look between his Godfather and his love, not sure what was about to happen. Then the engineer quoted Eden Ahbez by saying, "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."

Immediately, Scott Bernard had understood what he was being told. He understood what Ariel seemed to have instinctively understood all this time. Without another word, the commander turned to the Invid princess and took her hand into his. "The timing isn't right, Ariel. I know this...and there is so much more I need to do before I ask you this. But it can't wait," he spoke with a faltering voice.

The slender pink-reddish haired princess smiled and spoke very calmly and delicately in response to his unspoken question, "Yes, Scott. Now go. They are going to need you."

With her permission and her affirmation, Scott's soul was renewed. He turned toward the door, noticing the largest smile he had ever recall seeing on the grandfatherly engineers face. Finally, Scott had the sense of approval he had wanted.

Armed with renew vigor, he left the infirmary under the protest of the medical staff and made his way to the hangar bay where he was issued a flight suit and a veritech by Miriya Sterling. Admist the protest of Lancer, Marcus, and Maia, he climbed into the cockpit of his fighter and looked to his right to see his hero, Admiral Hunter doing the same as his wife looked on.


	13. Battle Fatigue

(Author's Note: I did a little editing, at the suggestion of locke2654. Thanks, again. This was by far the hardest chapter for me to write. I think I accomplished what I was trying to convey in this chapter.)

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 13: Battle Fatigue

Up until now, Captain Vince Grant had fought retreating actions against the Haydonites. Every time he had faced this new adversary, he would have to fight defensively as he retreated his command to safety. At every turn, he felt the Haydonites had bested him, either through treachery, numbers, or surprise.

This was no longer going to be the case. He was going to face the Haydonites in a battle that would ultimately be a test of wills. It was would the test of his forces resolve against that of enemy who held a technological advantage over his forces. Yet, he did not even fret the idea that he was about to rush in to battle with a colony ship that was not designed for what he was going to use it for. He had faith in the pilots that were forming up in formation in front of his ship.

He knew, they he could only see some of the mecha, that the ground component of his forces were taking up positions around the ship to provide it with a defensive battery. There were a few mecha he had that had the offensive capability he needed to employ effectively. Yet, he opted not use his destroids as offensive. He also knew his cyclone infantry stood ready to respond to any boarding by the Haydonites.

Finally, he was ready to take a swing at the Haydonites. To go on the offensive was a refreshing, yet sobering thought. It was time to blacken their eye for once. The REF had suffered much under the brutal assault at Liberty. Now was the time to show the Haydonites they had angered the wrong dog. Though the REF may have been knocked down, the captain was bound and determined to show this new enemy they were not yet counted out of the match. Liberty was nothing more than a standing eight count.

"Captain," Louis Nichols said as he stood up. "I just got a diagnostic from their engineering department. With the supplies I have, I should be able to get their reflex engine and space fold system operational."

Grant turned to face his engineer and nodded slightly. "Get what you need on a shuttle. I'll tell the Admiral you are en route. How long until the repairs will make that ship battle ready?"

Louie checked his console and took a few moments to calculate his answer. "Two hours. Three at the most. To get the space fold operational, twelve at a minimum."

Just then, a flash of light emanated from the rear of the bridge. The captain did not have to turn around to known that Ariel had arrived on the bridge of the _Ark Angel_.

"Then, Doctor, why are you standing here? Get those supplies loaded and over to the _SDF-3_," he ordered.

Two to three hours, he would have an ally to aide him in the battle near Praxis. A long time to wait, but at least hope of reinforcements made the possible outcome of this battle a bit brighter.

"Ariel," Louie asked as he approached the young alien princess. "If you could, I need help getting to the _SDF-3_ with the parts to repair their reflex furnace and space fold systems."

Grant watched as the she smiled, took his hand and disappeared with a faint glow that flashed from existence. Her timing was nearly flawless, Grant began to believe. He felt fortunate that he took the bold step to believe in Scott Bernard and Ariel that day, not so long ago, on ALUCE. Realizing that leap of faith was the catalyst of slow, yet perpetual turning of the tide in this new war against a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Open a channel with the _SDF-3_," he ordered.

"Channel opened," answered his operations officer as a picture of Lisa Hayes-Hunter appeared on the screen.

"Lisa, where's Rick?" he asked.

Her features all but remained expressionless as she answered, though her eyes spoke before her words confirmed what they told, "Admiral Hunter is leading the counter attack with the fighters."

Grant nodded solemnly. Perhaps one of the best warriors the REF had was going into battle with him. Grant felt certain they were going to be victorious. However, he had to advise the wife of his commanding officer, his friend, that he was sending over his chief engineer with parts and supplies to repair the crippled battle fortress. The green eyed woman, wearing the uniform he had thought she had set aside nodded in understanding and made a simple gesture to someone off screen.

"Well then captain, when we are battle ready, we will join you," she said.

"It is all I can do, Admiral," he said, addressing her more formally now, finally understanding that Rick Hunter had recalled her to service.

"Captain, good luck and happy hunting," she said as her image flickered out.

"All fighters are in position, sir. We are ready to proceed," the operations officer advised from her position.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Brees," he said as he sat forward in his command chair. "Open channel to all fighters."

"Channel open." 

"Attention all fighters, this is the _Ark Angel_. The order is go. All fighters advance and attack at will. We'll keep the bays open as long as we can for rearmament. Good luck and God's speed," he said.

There was a pause before another voice broke the silence over the now open battle net. "Admiral Hunter to all veritechs. Engage at maximum velocity. Pick your targets carefully. Wingmen, do not leave your leader. Commander Bernard, you are with me. Max, take your group high and attack that ship. Lieutenant Commander Sterling, take your group in from our left and engage their fighters and try to block them from reinforcing their forces that have already entered the atmosphere. I'll lead the straight jab with my group and hopefully draw most of their forces away from their objective and that ship. Everyone has their orders, let's show them what we are made of," the admiral passed his orders to everyone.

The battle network was now filled with chatter from all the pilots as they communicated with each other. Listening to it was maddening; though, important tidbits of information could be occasionally gleamed from it.

"Helm, maintain formation with our fighters. Operations, alert our destroids and infantry units we are moving to engage the enemy," Grant called out his orders calmly. He turned to Janice who was now manning the engineering station. "I'm counting on you to direct all damage control efforts for any battle damage, Janice. Regardless if you feel up to task or not, you are it."

The android nodded slowly, almost mechanically as she responded, "I will not disappoint, Captain Grant."

---

Three large formations of veritech fighters, each with their own attack profile provided by Admiral Hunter were moving at maximum velocity toward Praxis. It was a world that was being raided by the Haydonites.

The Praxians had called for help. And little did they or the Haydonites realize, help was already there and will join the fight sooner than anticipated.

The veritech fighter with a distinctive black and pink of Skull Squadron Leader was leading a formation of twenty other veritech fighters, of those twenty, eleven had subdued skull and crossbones painted on the vertical stabilizers. Lieutenant Commander Maia Sterling was tasked with blocking the Haydonite raid on the planet Praxis, itself. She knew that her task was daunting and risk, yet crucial to the plan laid out by Admiral Hunter.

She turned her head to either side to see the tight formation of fighters in a wedge like formation. Tapping her center screen to activate a communications link with the fighters following her, she took a deep breath. Fatigue was starting to take hold on her and yet, she still had another battle to face. "Alright everyone. These Haydonites are tough to lock on to. Use visual tracking devices. Conserve your missiles. _Ark Angel_ will keep their bays open as long as possible to allow us to rearm," she advised her flight of veritechs. "Some of you have been fighting for a while now and I know you are tired. Just remember, what we do here will be seared in the memories of our enemies for months to come."

The chaotic dogfight of REF veritechs and Haydonite fighters was becoming more apparent with explosions and blasts of red and yellow now becoming easily visible to the naked eye. Maia stared at the sight with jaw open. Never has she seen a battle from this distance and if it were not for the fact that she knew of its brutality, she would have marveled at the beauty of the different colors splashing against the dark backdrop of space.

"All group leaders, this is Admiral Hunter," the commander of the REF interrupted her moment of silence. "Once you are in range, you have weapons release authority. Engage enemy contacts at will."

"Roger, Skipper," came the quick reply of Maia's father.

"Skull Leader copies," she acknowledged and then returned to her group's net. "Once in range, stay with your wingman and engage at will."

A series of acknowledgements came in reply from her pilots.

Taking another look at the battle brewing a few hundred kilometers away, Maia knew it was going to be a hard fight. Her eyes began to sting with the fatigue. She knew she was going to need stay sharp if she was going to survive.

Not realizing Lieutenant Rush was now on her center screen, calling her name, Maia shook her head and blinked rapidly, desperately trying to fight off the fatigue that was beginning to weigh on her.

"Maia," Rush said again, this time she heard his voice.

"Yeah?" she replied, ensuring their channel was secure and only the two of them were on it.

"You alright?" he asked, his voice clearly hinting at the concern he had for her.

She nodded as she answered, "Does it matter now?"

"No," he admitted. "I guess not."

"Then, let's find a target and begin taking these bandits out," she said as she began to scan the area for her first target as they were now well within weapons range. "All fighters, engage!"

---

Sera followed Lancer as they pushed to the right, following the legendary fighter aces, Max and Miriya Sterling. There were Haydonite and REF fighters swarming in the distance, almost like a delicate dance to evade Death and send someone else into his care. In that fray, she watched as the group led by Maia Sterling entered with a fury of weapons fire.

They were now committed to the battle and it was only seconds longer before they too would be. Just as the center flight engaged a large force of Haydonite fighters, as that Admiral Hunter pilot had hoped, the darkness of space around her canopy of her fighter lit up with red from the batteries from the Haydonite ship they were tasked with attacking.

"Take out those flak turrets," she heard a woman's voice call across the communications network. She was unable to identify who it was, but knew she had heard it before.

"Follow me, Sera," Lancer commanded as his veritech dove toward the large warship.

They both dodged around the beams of energy from the Haydonite rapid-fire plasma turrets. A small smile creased her lips as she was able to lock onto one of turrets only a few hundred meters away. Pulling her trigger, just as her mate had unleashed a burst, both hitting and disabling the threat to their comrades.

Following Lancer and firing on targets that he called out, the pair continued to wreak havoc along the hull of the ship. Though, the Invid Princess knew they were not the only pair strafing the enemy ship, she felt like she and Lancer were the only two that were capable of dealing the crippling blow.

---

Lieutenant Marcus Rush followed his squadron leader from Haydonite fighter to Haydonite fighter, unleashing burst after burst until each was destroyed. Occasionally, it would be her bursts that did the trick, other times it would be his. There were so many hostile contacts that Rush no longer counted the number of kills to his or her credit.

Staying on her wing, he did not see the two Haydonite fighters that fell in behind them until they began firing at them. "Behind us!" he cried as he slammed his throttle controls backwards, sending his fighter in a violent push in reverse, wondering how he allowed them to sneak up on their six like they did.

The two Haydonite fighters flew past him in a blur. Knowing he only had a few seconds before they were able lock onto the evading Skull Leader, Marcus Rush locked onto both targets and fired a volley of missiles, split between the two. "Maia, hard right!" he said as the missiles streaked from his Beta toward the enemy fighters.

She complied with his warning, banking hard right and circled around until she was now on his wing. The two enemy fighters exploded in a violent fury of fire, no longer a threat to anyone again.

"What's wrong, Maia?" Rush asked, unable to mask the concern in his voice he had for her.

She did not respond and he called her again. Finally, she answered him and he began to worry for his commanding officer.

"Nothing," came the stoic response. Yet, he knew she was not being as forthcoming as he had hoped. Like he was, she must be tired. It had nearly been thirty six hours since they last had a chance to sleep.

---

Commander Scott Bernard attempted the impossible, staying on the wing of perhaps one of the greatest fighter legends in Earth's storied history, Admiral Rick Hunter. By comparison, Bernard knew he was only an amateur and though Ariel had helped in healing his leg, the stresses of the high g-maneuvers were aggravating him. Yet, from the younger pilot's perspective, Rick Hunter made his fighter respond to maneuvers that Bernard never thought of trying because he did not know the veritech fighters were able to perform them.

Yet, they did so remarkably. Then again, he knew the stories that Admiral Hunter had been one of the test pilots of the Alpha and Beta fighters. Why would he not know their true performance envelope? It only made sense that the aging pilot understood them better than anyone, except Maxamillion Sterling.

Each set of targets the Admiral had chosen for them to engage was no less than five fighters in a formation chasing after another veritech pair or a group that isolated a veritech piloted by one of the Praxians or an REF pilot stationed on Praxis. Bernard realized the Admiral was purposely trying to draw attention to himself and the Commander.

As the battle began to unfold itself and developed into a large dogfight, Admiral Hunter said they were going to be honey that attracted the flies and instructed the other pilots in his group to kill any hostiles that came after them. It was an interesting tactic, but it seemed to be working. Admiral Hunter had called it a "Draw Fire" mission.

It seemed to Scott they were beginning to draw the attention of over half of the Haydonite fighters that were engaged in the battle as everyone of them seemed intent on taking a few shots at either the Admiral or himself.

---

Directing the _Ark Angel_ dangerously close to the Haydonite warship so his destroids could engage, Captain Vince Grant sat in his chair, focused on the battle at hand. He directed his gunnery crews to isolate fire on locations that appeared to be weapons batteries.

However, his own ship was taking a beating. He knew his ship could not sustain much more punishment. It was not built or designed for war. Yet, that is how he was using his ship; as a lethal instrument of war.

"Captain, I'm detecting a hull breech on the enemy vessel. Forward on the port side," his operations officer alerted him in a feverish pitch of battle.

"Bring us along their port side, helm," grunted the captain. "Have all batteries prepare to fire into that hull breech. Alert the fighters of our plan."

"Aye, sir!" responded the helm and operations officers in unison.

"Sir, we are taking hull damage to our starboard quarter. Fires are reported in that area. I have damage control crews en route," Janice added as she continued to allow her fingers dance across the console normally manned by Doctor Louis Nichols. Grant knew she was attempting to do what she could, but lacked the experience of his chief engineer.

"Good call, Janice," he reassured her. "Just continue to manage the damage as you are doing and we may survive this yet."

He understood she was an android, but she was also self-aware and intelligent. A little positive reinforcement may do her well for her confidence level. It did for him when he was a boot ensign in his first battle.

As he turned to look out the viewport of his bridge, he could easily see the hull breech on the Haydonite warship. He knew he had to exploit the weakness of the enemy ship and had to exploit it now. "Order Colonel Sterling's group and our batteries send everything we have inside that hole!" he ordered.

Moments after he gave the order, veritechs swarmed to breech in the enemy hull and began launching missiles and gun fire inside. His own batteries and destroids also fired everything they could into the hull breach. He watched and hoped that this attempt would somehow turn the tide of this battle decidedly into their favor.

---

"Lancer, we have fired all our missiles into that thing and nothing happened," Sera declared as she guided her fighter around for another pass over the hull breach with her lover following on her left wing.

"What are you planning?" he asked as he guided his fighter to stay on her wing. She could hear the obvious concern he had for the plan

"Going in and finding the soft spot," she suggested with an impish smile creasing her small angelic face. "It's the only way."

She slammed her control stick hard, causing her fighter to dive into the breach, Lancer's fighter in close pursuit. Together, the two pilots navigated the tight corridors, firing their guns as they moved through the ship from stem to stern, blasting their way through to the core of the ship.

There, they were both surprised to see a massive bank of computers which appeared to be networked into a single unit. Out of missiles, Sera transformed her alpha into batteloid mode and began to fire indiscriminately at the complex machines she summarized comprised the ship's brain.

Lancer followed suit, unleashing his own fury upon the massive computer core. As the core began to explode without having Sera or Lancer aid it with their gunpod, they both quickly transformed into guardian mode and backtracked out of the warship.

---

Every weapon battery on the Haydonite warship ceased operation simultaneously. All visible systems no longer appeared to be functioning. In all essence, the ship appeared to be dead.

To Scott Bernard, it seemed as if the ship had a sudden, catastrophic failure. This was a fortunate turn of events as many of the Haydonite fighters had already been destroyed. However, the remaining Haydonites realized they had no way to retreat and pressed their attack even harder.

Staying on the wing of Admiral Hunter, the younger pilot had to pull away as a rogue Haydonite fighter passed between them, missing either by a mere meter. By pulling away from the Admiral, Scott could see why the Haydonite nearly rammed them. Four enemy fighters were now on the Admiral's tail, firing furiously upon him.

It took Bernard nearly eight seconds to bring his fighter into position to bring his weapons to bear upon the lead fighter pursuing his hero. "Not today," Bernard said as he fired a volley of four missiles, destroying the Haydonite fighter with ease. However, his body was becoming sore from the continuous shifting g-forces his fighter was exerting on his body. For the life of him, he could not understand how the Admiral was able to continue the maneuvers as well.

"Bernard," the Admiral said as he appeared on Scott's center screen. "I'm going to fake left and bank hard right, pulling up. Take the shot once I am clear."

With that command, Bernard waited and watched as the Admiral faked a bank to the left and then pulled up hard to his right. Bernard immediately fired the remaining of his missiles, destroying the last three fighters that were trying to kill the commander of the Robotech forces. However, in his efforts to save the Admiral, he knew there was still a bandit that had only moments before sliced between him and his wingman.

Then there was several burst of red plasma shooting pass his canopy. The last bandit was on his tail. He began weaving back and forth, up and down in spite of the pain his lower body was feeling, trying to prevent the Haydonite from gaining a solid line of sight on him. Suddenly, the continuous red burst of enemy gun fire ceased.

"The one on your tail Commander is gone," the Admiral said, bringing Bernard's fears to an end.

"Thank you, Sir," said a gracious Bernard.

Without warning and to Bernard's surprise, the large, crippled Haydonite warship suddenly exploded in a huge fireball. As the fireball disspaited, the ship was gone, survived only by debris.

"What the…" Bernard began to say, but stopped.

"_Ark Angel_ to all fighters. All clear. I say again, all clear. All fighters return home," announced the voice of the female operations officer.


	14. Recuperation

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 14: Recuperation

All the fighters had landed. Of the forty-eight operational veritechs and qualified pilots Captain Vince Grant began his quest with; he was informed only twenty-seven had survived the battle above Praxis. Twenty-one pilots under his command had perished. Of his infantry, he had only lost five destroids, but four pilots were able to safely eject and were recovered. Twenty-two families would be mourning upon notification of their individual loss. It was writing those letters he had always dreaded.

Sitting at the small desk, staring at the computer screen, he began to write the comforting words for a grieving family that only a commander could say. Each letter was personalized for the pilot he lost. He knew, through experience, that it was his duty to explain how important the person who perished was, not only to his soldier's family, but to his soldier's command, his comrades, and most importantly, to the captain.

Without a further thought, he began typing, telling the story of a person's life who was, in his opinion, ended far too soon. Upon the completion of one letter, he would move to the next and then the next.

Hours had passed and he was finished with his most dreaded duty. As he stood up from the desk, a familiar, soothing voice broke the silence. A voice belonging to the woman he loved and did not know had been waiting for him. Yet, he allowed a small smile to crease his lips as he turned to face the speaking woman as she said, "You need to eat something and get some rest, Vince. You haven't slept since we left Earth."

For a brief moment, the captain did not know if he was talking to his wife or his doctor, or worse yet, both at once. He quickly decided he was talking to the woman who was exercising both roles at once. "I'll have something light and take a short nap. Repairs on the _SDF-3_'s space fold system should be completed soon. Not to mention, I'm certain that the Haydonites will attack this system again, soon," he said obediently, though hinting his protest.

Jean Grant apparently noticed his hint at a protest and walked over to him, kissing him gently on the cheek. "A little longer than a nap, Vince. And if those damned Haydonites return, I'm sure they will wake you before anything happens," she suggested in a quiet whisper.

Grunting in defeat, knowing that his wife was correct, Vince followed her, hand in hand to the small table that was set with two roast beef sandwiches. He allowed Jean to guide him to his chair and sat as directed, his eyes fixed upon her form as she sat across from him. Quietly, they dined together for the first time in over a week.

Afterwards, Jean spoke about a report he was waiting for. "I've completed my analysis of our two Invid princesses. And as similar as they are to us, they are equally unique. Physiologically, they are as human as you and I. Well, everything except their brains. If I would have to describe the brain activity they possess, I would say use anywhere from two to five times more than you or I," she said, in her doctor's voice.

"That much?" Vince asked astounded.

His wife looked into his eyes and he could see there was more she wanted to tell him. He leaned forward, meeting her eyes with his, waiting for to continue.

"Yes, Vince," she continued. "But, the oddest thing happened. When I was examining Ariel, she asked me if she could have a baby with Scott. She wants a family."

Vince shrugged at the revelation, not picking up on the importance. "So, sounds like a logical question," he said.

"Vince, honey, she's not genetically human. Her DNA does have elements of human DNA, but she is still Invid. She not like the Praxians, Tirolians, or the Zentradi, all of whom are genetically similar," the doctor explained. "But, at least her and Sera are able to provide each other blood if the need arises. However; a baby with Scott Bernard…That is a tall order."

Leaning back in his chair, the captain crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He understood his wife was asking the captain who sat across from her as the doctor that sat across from him what she should do. "Run more test. We need to know," he said flatly.

"I will," she said as she stood up. "Now, off to bed with you, Vince. Six hours minimum."

Resigning to defeat, he agreed to his wife's instruction and stood up, heading for some much needed sleep.

---

Doctors Louis Nichols and Emil Lang worked feverishly at repairing; rather directing engineers in the repair of the space fold system of the _SDF-3_. The systems required more maintenance than anticipated; however, the parts were sufficient to accomplish the repairs.

The elder doctor had an annoying habit of standing over the younger engineer as the younger worked at a station to test the system. For Doctor Nichols, it was always an honor to work with the father of Robotechnology. Yet, Doctor Lang was constantly quizzing his ability to understand the complex systems of a space fold drive and the reflex engines. Nichols knew it was a habit, something akin to his own.

"I think that last adjustment brought the alignment to an acceptable level," Nichols said, turning to Doctor Lang. "If my calculations are correct, and they usually are, then I would say that this ship should be ready to jump to Tirol for repairs."

The older doctor nodded his head in acknowledgement as he spoke approvingly, "Very good, Doctor Nichols. Now, see if the repair teams have accomplished their maintenance."

The younger engineer stood up from his position and began to make his way inside the machinery room that made up the ships massive engineering compartment. From here, life was given to all the systems the _SDF-3_ so that it would be able to fight the enemy. Without the needed repairs that were underway, the battle fortress would be nothing more than a hulk of Robotechnology without purpose.

As Louie approached the repair team, he saw the three bio-maintenance engineers had just replaced a panel on the housing of the coils and were fastening it down. The team leader apparently was aware of his approach as he called out, "Two more bolts and everything will be ready."

The brown haired engineer of the _Ark Angel_ smiled. He was able to accomplish the impossible, successfully making field repairs to a space fold system that had been damaged in combat. Even Doctor Lang had thought it to be a near impossible undertaking. Yet, that did not deter him. He rose to the challenge and was proven right for his efforts.

He pulled out a small device from his pocket and tapped at it for a few moments and then the image of Emil Lang appeared. "All done, here, Doctor Lang," Louie reported.

"Excellent vork, dear boy," replied the image of Doctor Lang. "I shall invorm the Admiral."

"Yes sir," the younger engineer responded. "Do we have a transport ready to take me to the _Ark Angel_?"

"In a couple hours," came the answer that Doctor Nichols did not want to hear. He had hoped that he would be able to return to his own ship, to inspect the damage to it and get it ready for battle. However, that would have to wait for a couple of hours.

"Thank you, Doctor," Louie sighed as he made his way out of the engineering section of the _SDF-3_. "I'll just find something to eat here."

---

Lieutenant Marcus Rush sat, asleep, in his flight suit in the chair next to her bed. His breathing was faint, yet comforted her somehow in a way she did not want to admit.

Earlier, she was angry with her by insisting she slept a full eight hours. Now, not so much. Truth be told, she would have rather he was lying next to her instead of sitting in that uncomfortable chair. His muscles were going to be aching, she knew. She blamed herself.

Even while she was flying in the Battle of Praxis, he could tell she was tired. Her mind was exhausted. The adrenaline that she had hoped would keep her senses sharp was just not enough. The fatigue was taking its toll on her as Marcus knew.

Then again, Maia Sterling was not the only pilot who was suffering from battle fatigue. She knew the brown haired, brown eyed man sleeping in her quarters also was suffering from it. He had been in every battle with her since the Battle for Earth against the Invid. They had shared much since then and have become close.

Perhaps her mother was right when she questioned the fact that Lieutenant Rush was just her wingman. Miriya Sterling was always able to read her daughter and know when Maia was trying to hide something from her. Even now, she was denying that very thing she had hoped to keep from her mother. Maia was not ready to publicly acknowledge she had feelings for her subordinate.

Though, she was fine with the idea if those feelings remained a private affair between the two of them. The thought of sharing an intimate moment with him was perfectly acceptable to her. She had wondered if he thought the same.

Suddenly, without warning, Marcus's opened. He looked around, disoriented for a few moments before fixing his gaze upon her. She watched him with her head still on her pillow in amusement. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," she said.

He smiled at her as he slowly stood up. His face clearly showed the aches in his body as he straightened up. "Lieutenant…Marcus, come here," she said as she patted the bed beside her. "Lie down and get some rest."

Lieutenant Rush looked at her, his eyes wide in surprise. His attempts at speech met with failure. "I…Uh…I…go to my stateroom," he stammered.

She sat up, keeping the sheet near her shoulders. "Nonsense Lieutenant," she countered. "Allow me to repay the debt of watching over you." With those words spoken, Maia added a soft smile as she held out her hand.

To her surprise and satisfaction, he took her hand and climbed into her bed, next to her. Facing one another, he above the covers and she under, they embraced and both closed their eyes. Their breathes mingled and soon they were asleep.


	15. Battle Plans

Author's Note: Locke caught another goof on my part...Thanks for catching it. It seems I don't know the difference from bear and bare. :)

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 15: Battle Plans

Scott moved around quietly dressing in the quarters, getting dressed in his uniform, he was now sharing with the woman he loved. He had slept for six hours and was fully rested. The love of his life on the other hand was still fast asleep in the single bed that occupied much of the small quarters.

There was a small table that hugged one wall with two chairs facing each other. Along that same wall, was a two burner kitchenette meant for cooking only small meals and a single sink for washing the dishes. Along the opposite wall was a modest closet that was currently empty, for neither of them had any possessions nor clothing except the uniforms they were issued before the current mission began.

The third wall was bare except for the sliding door that allowed access to the passageway outside. Next to the door was a single, white telephone embedded into the wall. It was also on this wall a single desk, chair, and computer sat for use by the intended lone occupant. The opposite wall to this one was bear and had a single empty shelf that spanned the entire surface.

At least the floor was carpeted in a light blue hue, Scott was thankful. Otherwise he would have to locate a pair of slippers for him and Ariel or suffer the wrath of a cold deck every morning. The walls were predominately white, with a black and gold trimming to provide a sense of style that eluded the pilot.

All in all, he accepted the quarters for its functionality. He did not need much space for Ariel and himself. Besides, he knew there were other crewmembers on board that had families and needed larger quarters then they did. It also helped that Ariel thought the quarters was perfect for them.

Taking his boots from the closet, he walked over to the chair at the desk and began to put them on. He had thought he had not made a noise when she suddenly rose up and looked at him, asking, "Where are you going?"

Caught off guard, he answered truthfully, "To the mess hall to get something for us to eat."

She smiled upon hearing his answer and began to crawl out of bed. "I'll come with you. We can eat together," she suggested as she transformed the pink nightgown into a REF uniform. "Besides, Sera and Lancer are on their way there and we can join them."

Scott forced himself to smile as she spoke. He had hoped to have a private, peaceful breakfast with her in their quarters. However, she had different plans. She obviously wanted to spend time with her sister and their friend.

"Okay," he agreed, hiding his reluctance from his voice as best as he could. "Sounds like it will be fun."

No sooner than he agreed and stood up, his boots now on, the phone rang. He sighed and walked over to pick it up. "Commander Bernard," he answered.

The voice on the other end was that of Lieutenant Brees, the Operations Officer. "Sir, Captain Grant requires your presence on the bridge in five minutes," she informed.

"Understood, Lieutenant. I will be right there," came his annoyed answer as he hung up the phone. He took a deep breath as he turned to Ariel who was now only inches from him. "I'm needed on the bridge." His voice was low and he knew she could see the genuine disappointment in his facial expression at the idea of missing a small date with her.

She offered him a strained smile as she leaned into him, holding him tightly to her. "I understand, Scott. You are a soldier, after all," she said. "Let me help you get there sooner. Besides, Sera just informed me that Lancer was called away, as well."

With her statement complete and before he could protest, she teleported them to the passageway just outside the bridge. She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his lips.

"I love you," he told her as she broke away from the kiss and his embrace. He could feel the smile creasing his lips as she her eyes held his.

She returned the smile as her golden aura began to surround her. "And I love you," she spoke. "And hopefully Doctor Grant has some good news for us later."

She vanished before he could ask what she meant by that last statement.

"Never going to get used to that," he whispered to himself as he turned and walked onto the bridge to see Captain Grant talking to Admiral Rick Hunter, General Reinhardt, Doctor Emil Lang, and Max Sterling over the communications channels.

"A few ships that survived the massacre at Liberty Station have arrived in orbit of ALUCE, requesting repairs. We have been doing what we can, but our resources and capabilities are limited, Admiral. We are thinking of sending these crippled ships to Tirol for repairs," Reinhardt was speaking, obviously giving a report to his superior.

---

"So, the defeat at Liberty was that bad?" Admiral Hunter asked. "Commander Bernard provided me with some details. But what is the real estimate?"

Grant waited for General Reinhardt to speak before he decided to answer. "When we arrived on scene with the _Icarus_, we estimated our losses to be eighty-nine percent. I don't recall if any ships were able to initiate a space fold or not. It is conceivable some had done so, because by the time we exited Liberty's docking bay, there wasn't much of a fleet remaining. The only combat operational units we had fielded were the super veritechs Lieutenant Commander Sterling was able to locate. Those ships and personnel that were not able to space fold out of the area when we did would have been lost to the detonation of the Neutron-S warhead I had detonated," Grant spoke evenly.

The Admiral, Doctor Lang, and Max Sterling nodded their heads in understanding.

General Reinhardt added, "A few ships that survived the massacre at Liberty Station have arrived in orbit of ALUCE, requesting repairs. We have been doing what we can, but our resources and capabilities are limited, Admiral. We are thinking of sending these crippled ships to Tirol for repairs."

As the general was making his report, Grant heard the door behind open. He turned to see Commander Bernard entering. He was early, Grant thought to himself. "Commander, we are briefing the Admiral while we wait for their space fold system to become ready for a jump to Tirol," he had said to the younger officer as he gestured him to sit down in a chair next to his that was placed there for this meeting.

"Additionally, without the protoculture matrix on your ship, sir…We will only be able to repel a small probing force at best before our supplies reach critical or become depleted," continued the general. "I would like to secure the matrix and transport it to Earth."

Surprising everyone, Doctor Lang was the first to speak out against the suggestion. "Absolutely not, General," the doctor spoke evenly. "I vill think if ve put the matrix in a static location, it vould become vulnerable to capture or destruction. I vould propose keeping the matrix in a mobile location for security of our protoculture supplies."

"I think the Doc is right," added the elder Sterling. "Being that it is integrated within the _SDF-3_, it would have to stay here."

"Sir," Bernard interrupted. "If I may, when Captain Grant and I engaged and killed the Haydonites who were going to destroy Janice, they referred to us as protoculture addicts. That statement has been lingering with me for some time. I think they know the matrix is on the _SDF-3_. They also could have easily destroyed Space Station Liberty while we were evacuating everyone on the station and _Icarus_ to the _Ark Angel_. But, they didn't. I think they were waiting for something. Perhaps the _SDF-3_ to arrive for repairs so they could destroy it too."

Grant placed his hand to his chin, tapping his finger along the side of his face as he listened to the young commander's insight. His assessment and assumptions made sense. The Haydonite's actions were puzzling him as well, though he did not have the luxury of providing any considerable thought to them until now.

"Interesting assessment, Commander," the admiral commended Bernard. "So, you are thinking they are trying to destroy my ship?"

"Yes sir," Bernard nodded. "The ship that had you pinned on that planet might not have been able to destroy you on its own, which is why it was holding you there…waiting for reinforcements. We got there first and were able sabotage their ship with the help of our new allies."

_Allies_? The captain thought to himself. _Is that what we are going to call Ariel and Sera_? He knew that two Invid princesses did not constitute allies. However, he was not going to discount the fact the Regess was also playing a part in aiding the REF by using Ariel as a catalyst for warnings meant to help humanity.

"Allies?" Admiral Hunter questioned, realizing the word use of Bernard as had Vince. "You are suggesting the Invid are our allies?"

Bernard shook his head negatively as he answered, "No sir. I cannot speak for all the Invid, but I can speak for Ariel and Sera."

Appearing satisfied with the explanation provided by young commander, the Admiral then asked, "General, have you received any reports from patrols of Haydonite activity near Earth or Tirol?"

The general shook his head negatively, "No sir. Patrols are reporting normal activity. The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary is the fact that we haven't had any contact with the Haydonites. Reports from Tirol have indicated just before the Battle for the Earth with the Invid, they Haydonite delegation disappeared. Nothing was thought of it at the moment; however, in hind sight, that was a heck of an indicator."

The admiral nodded his head as accepted the report from his second in command. His next question did not surprise Captain Grant and he had been waiting for it. "What is the status of retrofitting our fighters with communications that are not affected by the Haydonites' jamming?" he asked.

"Admiral," Grant began to answer. "All the fighters on my ship have been retrofitted by order of Doctor Nichols. Skull was the first to be completed."

"I'm nearly seventy-three percent with all the fighters on Earth and the Moon," answered Grant. "Reports from Tirol is they are only thrity-eight percent complete."

"We are ninety-six percent complete on the _SDF-3_," Max Sterling added. "I would think the combine force of our ship and the _Ark Angel_ may be sufficient to deal with a minor Haydonite threat."

"Admiral," interrupted the aging Robotech Engineer. "The _SDF-3_ needs signivicant repairs. Our revlex vurnace vill require more extensive overhaul then vhat ve been able to accomplish here. Ve may have no more than three folds available. Plus, I vould vant to add veapons to the _Ark Angel._"

Grant understood what Emil Lang was saying. Though their combine forces may be battle capable, in truth, they were not affective. This must have been clear to Rick Hunter as well for the Admiral seemed to agree with the scientist's assessment.

"Then we will proceed to Tirol. General, dispatch the _SDF-4_ to Tirol, but keep the remaining forces with you at Earth. I want my most capable officer commanding the forces that are going to protect home. We will provide pilots and veritechs for the _SDF-4_ from Tirol," the admiral began delivering his orders. "Contact REF Command at Tirol, apprise them of the situation and alert them of our pending arrival. Change all encryptions codes to correspond with Codebook Theta Sigma Seven for internal use. Effective immediately, all information shared with our Sentinel allies will be on need to know basis. I will brief the Council upon my return to Tirol."

"Understood, Admiral," Grant acknowledged for everyone.

"_SDF-3_ out," announced the white haired admiral as his, Max Sterling, Doctor Lang's image blinked out.

"Captain Grant," General Rienhardt spoke. "Good job on find them. Now, protect that ship and the Protoculture Matrix at all cost."

Saluting upon receiving his new orders, Vince Grant replied, "Of course, Sir."


	16. Anticipation

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 16: Anticipation

When Lancer heard that Scott was called to the bridge, he was curious as to what the meeting was about. He understood that his friend had somehow become a person Captain Grant could rely upon. It was just that Lancer was surprised that his friend would be summoned to a meeting where Admiral Rick Hunter would be the person receiving the brief. Besides, Scott had never told him that he was part of the command staff.

That meeting started over five hours ago and Lancer had not seen Bernard at all. He briefly talked to Ariel during breakfast when she joined him and Sera. Ariel, he was still getting use to her new name, had explained that he was called to the bridge. Now, he knew the ship had executed a space fold.

Like many of the other pilots, he did not know their destination. They were all awaiting for a brief to tell them where they were going.

The massive briefing room where all the pilots were assembled was Spartan. It contained nothing to provide the room any sense of ownership of the ship's new crew or the pilots that have claimed it as their own space. All the walls were barren.

Maia Sterling was sitting with the pilots from her squadron in one section, with Marcus Rush sitting on her right. The remaining pilots were also similarly grouped together, with Lancer's own surrounding him. He knew this was a common phenomenon amongst soldiers. They always tended to sit with others they had served with. It was a closeness, a familiarity, that was shared between them. In truth, he shared this same comradely with Scott Bernard and understood it very well.

All of the pilots of his squadron, except for Sera, were present. He knew she was with Ariel, having another physical in the infirmary. In truth, he knew it was another medical study of the Invid physiology. Yet, Sera had accepted and suggested he should do so as well.

He did, to an extent. It was just against his nature to allow her to come to any type of harm. He loved her, after all. Lancer was just not certain if he could trust the Captain's wife, even with Scott's and Ariel's reassurances.

"Attention on deck!" announced a pilot as the door opened and Commander Scott Bernard entered carrying a small data file in his right hand. Every pilot in the ready room stood at attention and waited for the commander to reach the podium and order them back to their seats.

"I guess you are all wondering why I'm briefing you and not Captain Grant," Bernard began the meeting. "It seems that Captain Grant has nominated me and I accepted the duties as the Commander of the Air Group. I'm the CAG on the _Ark Angel_. Squadron Leaders will report to me and I will report to Captain Grant."

Lancer noticed that his friend seemed be uneasy as he was speaking. He felt sympathy for him as the brief continued. An three dimensional image materialized in the center of the briefing room of the Fantoma star system. "This is our destination. We will be arriving fifteen minutes ahead of the _SDF-3_. The _SDF-4_ will arrive five minutes after the _SDF-3_. Upon arrival, all fighters will launch as a precaution. Our forces on Tirol report their patrols have not encountered or observed any activity of Haydonite forces. What we do know is the Haydonite delegation on Tirol had departed, without reason or prior knowledge of the Tirolian authorities just before the attack on Space Station Liberty. It is the belief of Command that the Haydonites are laying in waiting, looking for the right moment to strike. We just don't know where that will be. However, our assessment is that they are after the protoculture matrix on the _SDF-3_. With Liberty destroyed, our only shipyards that can properly repair damages the _SDF-3_ sustained in the test fire of the Neutron-S missile and subsequent battle damage is at Tirol. Our mission is to ensure the _SDF-3_, the shipyards, and the surrounding space does not fall into enemy control. Our very survival depends upon it. Patrol hours will be long. Free time will be a premium. Do not forget that we are at war. We are due to complete the space fold in two hours. All internal encryption codes will comply with Theta Sigma Seven. Ensure all fighters are ready. Dismissed."

---

An hour had passed since the short briefing by Commander Scott Bernard. Lieutenant Marcus Rush and the other pilots of Skull Squadron were busy ensuring their mecha were ready for battle. They had an hour to be ready for an immediate launch.

However, Marcus felt a sense of urgency from the other pilots. Like himself, they were also on edge with not knowing if they will be launching into combat or just conducting launch and recovery drills. Either way, he could feel the tension among the pilots.

"Marcus!" he heard the familiar, beautiful voice of his commander call him from the nose of his veritech. He looked down from his position just aft of the canopy. "Is everything ready?"

He nodded as he climbed down from his veritech. "Yeah," he answered. "I had to make a few minor touches to some of the avionics, but all in all, she's battle ready."

Maia Sterling nodded her head in approval. "Good," she replied. "I don't want to lose my wingman because of some stupid equipment malfunction."

"Commander Sterling!" interrupted a voice of the Invid pilot, Sera, from across the hangar. Marcus and Maia turned toward the young princess as she approached, wearing an REF pilot's uniform. "Lancer and Scott would like to see you and Liuetenant Rush."

Cursing softly under her breath, Maia nodded toward the Invid and followed her through the hangar and the maze of mecha that stood ready for immediate launch. Marcus was right on her heels, taking note of all the pilots and maintenance personnel who were busy at reading all the squadrons for possible combat.

As they trio arrived where Scott Bernard stood next to his blue and white fighter, Marcus took notice of the fact that the senior officer was smiling at their approach. Moments later, nearly every person working in the hangar gathered around, leaving Marcus in the center with Maia, Lancer, and Scott. Sera blended in with the gathered crew.

"I asked all of you to gather around for this, pilot and maintenance alike, so we can honor one of our own," Bernard began. "Lieutenant Marcus Rush has demonstrated courage under fire, unparalleled resolve, and uncommon valor in the face of a numerically superior enemy force while saving the life of his squadron leader at the Battle of Space Station Liberty. For his heroic effort and achievement, I have been given the honor by Admiral Hunter to present Lieutenant Marcus Rush with the Gold Starburst of Valor."

As Bernard was speaking about the award, Maia revealed a small golden medal attached to a silver and blue ribbon and affixed it to his chest. To the cheers of all assembled Maia shook his hand and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

"Congratulations, Lieutenant Rush," said the man who was brought on board by Scott.

Marcus shook his hand and replied, "Thank you, Lancer."

This scene repeated itself many times over as all the pilots and most of the maintenance crew congratulated him. However, the young pilot did not understand why he was singled out for something he did not consider was very heroic. All he did, in his mind, was save a woman who had more to live for than he did at the time, only to be saved by Ariel, the Invid princess he would have killed without a second thought if given the opportunity.

After everyone congratulated, Scott Bernard stood in front of him, smiling. "I'm proud of you, Marcus," he said. "It was a noble act to be willing to sacrifice yourself for another. That needed to be recognized. You have displayed a level of commitment I hope others who fly with us will emulate, Marcus."

Marcus nodded at the compliment from his friend. "Thanks, Scott," he replied. "But I don't think I deserve this."

"You do," Bernard quickly countered. "And with this new war so soon after the one with the Invid, we need to recognize our heroes as often as possible to keep morale up."

"I guess I understand what you are saying," he answered. "This was more for them than me."

Scott shook his head negatively. "Actually, it is all about you," he corrected. "But it is something that is best shared with shipmates. Accomplishments are not always a single person's to celebrate. They are best celebrated with your comrades."

Smiling slightly, Marcus replied, "I see what you are saying."

"All pilots man your fighters, we are five minutes from exiting space fold," announced an officer from the bridge.

---

The announcement over the ship wide intercom sent the pilots and maintenance crews into a well choreographed frenzy to move all the fighters into the launch tubes. Minutes later, the order came over all communications channels and the intercom. Veritechs launched in sequence into the vastness of space.

Sera waited for her turn. As one of the last mecha launched, she watched with amazement how proficiently the humans were able to accomplish a task without being directed by the single mind of one person at nearly every step. With no more than a simple order from the bridge, each person knew what needed to be done to accomplish what was set in motion. She took particular note how each person had a different tasking they performed over and over again, yet knew how to do another tasking if needed.

Their expertise amazed her; as did their dedication and professionalism. She had never thought the humans could ever be so efficient. Sera had felt that she made the correct decision to stay with the humans. The young Invid princess was realizing there was more to humanity than love. There was more to being human than just being a warrior, as Ariel had realized.

Yet, being a warrior was Sera best, first destiny. To her, it was as natural as breathing. She was amazed to learn how long it took to train a human to operate their mecha. Unlike her own species who instinctively knew, they would spend months learning how to operate a veritech with the precision she had noted they operated them with.

Finally, it was her turn to launch. She guided her mecha into the tube as directed by the ground crew. Moments later, she received permission to launch. Slamming her thrust controls all the way forward, she felt the force of the veritech lurching forward throwing her hard into her seat. The tube raced by in a second and soon she was in the vast, comforting darkness of space.

In the distance, she could see the blinking lights of the veritechs rallying at the designated point. She guided her fighter to join the others. It took her a few moments for her to realize the other fighters that launched with her had formed up on her wing.

"Sera," she heard Lancer's voice coming over the comms channel. "Come up on my left wing. Scanners are not detecting any contacts."

"Roger, Lancer," she responded as she picked out his fighter at the rally point. She glanced over her shoulder to see the other fighters breaking formation and joining their wingmen. She guided her fighter to come along the left side of his fighter and remained in close proximity to his wing as the fighters took a position in front of the _Ark Angel_.

"_Ark Angel_ to all fighters, we are detecting a space fold operation. _SDF-3_ should be arriving in one minute," came the audio only message from the female Operations Officer Sera had learned was Lieutenant Brees.

She turned to watch the massive warship, the flagship of the REF materialize. It was an impressive sight for the young Invid Princess to watch; though she had seen it before, it still amazed her how a species was able to manipulate the laws of the space time continuum.

"_Ark Angel_ to all fighters, we are detecting an unscheduled space fold operation. All units yellow alert," announced Lieutenant Brees.

"Bernard to all fighters, look alive. This may be the Haydonites coming to ruin our little get together," Bernard's visage flashed on her screen as he spoke then flashed off.

Sera felt her blood turn to ice as she followed Lancer's lead. Together with her wingman, she knew the entire formation of fighters were turning to head to the coordinates of the unscheduled space fold.

As she raced forward, she saw the white light beginning to burn, the tall tell sign of a ship completing its space fold. She hoped that it was the Haydonites coming; because she wanted to fight them and continue to extract revenge for her people and the crimes they committed against the Invid. However, there was a small part of her, screaming ever more loudly that she hoped it was a REF vessel or maybe a Sentinel vessel arriving.


	17. Hope and Triumph

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 17: Hope and Triumph

Ariel sat calmly in the chair across from Doctor Jean Grant as she explained the complexities of the question the young Invid princess had asked a few days before. In all, her physiology and anatomy was nearly identical to a human's. Everything was there for her to have a baby, yet the one key factor would make it very difficult, short of a miracle made the need for science a necessity: her DNA was different than a human's DNA.

She was Invid after all; fashioned by the Regess to resemble a human in every aspect except for her blood and genetic structure. Those two factors were undeniably the hardest for her to accept. In her own mind, Ariel was as human as the man she loved. She felt the emotions of a human, the pain and joys of love were all too familiar with her. Her experiences in her life that she cherished were human as well.

Ariel even had a family, albeit an adopted family in the form of Lunk, Annie, Rand, Rook, Lancer and Scott. Scott…He was more than family to her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, raising children of their own only to learn that may not be possible.

"There is always adoption," suggested the doctor.

Reluctantly, Ariel nodded her head in agreement. Adopting a child also meant she could be a mother. However, her own mother, the Regess, did not adopt her children. All of the Invid were her children and her mother loved each in a special manner. Could Ariel love a child that was not hers by birth the same as she could love a child born of another?

"I will have to talk this over with Scott," Ariel finally whispered.

Jean Grant reached across the desk that separated the two and smiled with soft confidence as she spoke, "I can perform more test to see if artificial insemination is a viable option. If I can splice the genes of Scott and yourself, I can produce an embryo for you to carry to term…Just something to think about."

The young woman nodded solemnly as she stood up. Her desire to be a mother was both growing inside her and fleeting from her fingertips. However, her desire to be with Scott right now was greater than everything she could think of.

"Please, Doctor Grant," Ariel finally spoke as she stepped away from the desk. "I know having a baby with him would mean a lot to both of us."

Then Jean cocked her head to the side and smiled impishly as she asked, "Do you know how babies are made?"

Feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment, Ariel understood the basics from what Rook had told her once in a private conversation. However, she never experienced the type of love Rook described such creation of life would take to manifest itself inside her. Deciding honesty would be better in this setting, Ariel sat back down and confessed that Scott and her have never been intimate in such a fashion.

To her satisfaction, Doctor Grant seemed not to be nonjudgmental as she began to explain in scientific terms how the process worked and then repeated the same steps in how the process generally happened in a romantic relationship. It was during this time private moment that Ariel learned Doctor Grant was also a mother of a son, Bowie was his name. He was married to a Tirolian named Musica whom he met on a Robotech Masters' warship during the war between the Robotech Masters and the people of Earth while the ship orbited the Earth.

Ariel was intrigued how it seemed females of other species would find human males suitable for mates. It was even more surprising to her to learn that the Zentradi, the Robotech Masters, the Praxians, and humans seemed to share a common genetic ancestor. Perhaps this was a fact known to the Regess and played a considerable factor in why Ariel was fashioned in the image of the race her mother was initially intent upon subjugated and then exterminating for the Flower of Life.

"Then labor occurs," Jean came to the conclusion of the lesson. "For humans…Zentradi and Tirolians alike, it is painful, yet extremely intimate moment between mother and child that solidifies a mother's bond with the child we birthed into the world. Nineteen hours with Bowie and I wouldn't trade one second of that time for a moment of pleasure if it meant I would not have the same bond I have with him."

"Then, it is really a joyful experience?" Ariel asked to confirm what she thought the doctor was telling her.

Smiling brightly, Jean Grant nodded as she answered, "Very much so. Then they grow up and that's the challenge. Eventually, your child or children give you grandchildren and that is the second most important moment of being a parent, to watch your own baby bring in a life into this universe. Then, grandparents spoil the child to pay back the child for all the hassle we go through while raising our children. All in all, it's truly a beautiful process."

The desire to have own child grew exponentially upon hearing Jean's description of parenthood and grandparenthood. Ariel wanted her own child with Scott now more than ever. She even wanted to present the child to her own mother, to show her mother that peace is possible between their people if they just took a brief moment from fearing each other to get to know one another.

Suddenly her quiet daydreaming was interrupted by the claxons and the announcement from the bridge over the ship's intercom, "Yellow alert! Unscheduled space fold operation detected. All fighters converging on target."

Doctor Grant stood up and looked over to her patient and sighed as she spoke, "I need to get the infirmary ready in case I get casualties."

Ariel felt the deep-rooted confidence overtake her as she offered, "Can I be of assistance? I know a little first aid."

---

Captain Vince Grant sat impatiently in his chair waiting for his operations officer to tell him the origin of the vessel, secretly praying it was not a Haydonite warship. His eyes were narrow as he waited what seemed an eternity for the young officer to respond.

"Sir, it's Haydonite," Lieutenant Brees finally responded.

"Battle stations!" growled Grant. "Contact the _SDF-3_ and Tirol, telling them we are engaging the enemy vessel."

"Sending message," answered the communications officer. "Admiral Hunter is ordering all his batteries to engage the threat. Tirolian authorities and REF forces report they are fifteen minutes from contact."

Grant listened to the information being presented to him and began to formulate battle strategies. His ship was far from being of any use in battle and he knew he should keep his ship out of the gun range of the Haydonite warship. However, his primary duty was to ensure the protoculture matrix on the _SDF-3_ was not destroyed or fall into enemy hands.

"Sir, our fighters have engaged the Haydonites. They have launched their own fighters. Our destroid and cyclone squadrons report they are manned and ready. Engineering reports damage control crews standing by," began the near automatic reports of each station of his ship as his operations officer read the reports.

Fifteen minutes before reinforcements arrived from Tirol and less than five before the _SDF-4_ arrived. Grant hoped the reinforcements were going to be enough to fight drive the Haydonite away.

"Sir, message from Commander Bernard," announced the communications officer.

"On screen," ordered Grant as he brought up the tactical display of the battle on the screen by his command chair.

"Captain, our fighters have been able to destroy about seventy percent of the fighters they have launched before they cleared their launch tubes. So far, we've lost only three," Bernard reported.

"Keep the fight on them, Commander. Back-up is only thirteen minutes out from Tirol," Vince told the pilot.

"Understood, sir. Reinforcements are not coming anytime soon. Just another day in the life of a fighter pilot," responded Bernard cheekily as the image faded out.

---

Maia Sterling was slamming the control stick of her veritech hard to the right and left, avoiding the attempts of the Haydonite fighter on her tail from gaining a weapon systems lock on her mecha. Instead, the enemy fighter continued to fire blindly at her, in effort to hit her by mere chance.

"Marcus, quick! He's gaining on me. I can't shake him," she said as she slammed the stick back to the right.

"Lining him up," replied her wingman. "Hard left, now!"

She slammed the control stick to the left and forcing her mecha out of the danger area. She turned her head to see the Haydonite fighter explode in bright yellow fireball as Marcus's fighter banked and maneuvered to her wing. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he responded. "I have a formation of five at seven o'clock low. Engaging."

She watched his fighter bank and dive toward the enemy fighters as she followed right behind him. Together, they unleashed several bursts from their guns at the enemy flight, destroying a fighter apiece.

The remaining three fighters immediately broke formation, going three different directions. Following Rush's lead, Sterling kept close to his wing as he lined up on the fighter. However, she was more concerned for what was coming up behind them than what was in front of them.

She saw the other two fighters circling behind them. "They are coming around," she called over the communications channel to Lieutenant Rush.

At that moment, she saw a brilliant flash of yellow as the fighter they were chasing erupted into a fireball. "Break right," he called as she slammed her control stick to the right and he to the left. They turned in unison and were now going nose to nose with the rapidly advancing Haydonite fighters.

She pulled the trigger for her guns to unleash a deadly burst, cutting the fighter she was aiming for into two before becoming engulfed in a yellow fireball. Another fighter down, though she knew there were plenty out there to contend with.

A stream of smoke from four missiles shot forth from her wingman's veritech, detonating upon impact of the remaining Haydonite fighter from the flight they engaged, destroying it instantly.

"CAG to all Squadron Leaders," Bernard's voice came echoed in the cockpit, audio only. "_SDF-4_ exiting fold in two minutes. Reinforcements from Tirol is ten minutes out. If you have any fighters that need to rearm, instruct them to land on the _Ark Angel_ and return to combat immediately."

"Roger, Commander," responded Maia as she began to scan the area for more Haydonite fighters to engage.

"Lancer to Scott," interrupted another voice of the squadron commander's net. "I'm detecting an energy surge from this ship's engines."

Maia quickly checked her own instruments to verify the readings. There was a considerable energy build up suggesting the ship was about to execute a space fold. She quickly tapped her communications channel to open fleet-wide circuit. "Skull leader to all forces, Haydonite ship executing a space fold. All fighters evacuate to stand off distance."

"Commander Sterling!" Lancer called her, she switched to his channel. Then she realized why he was calling her. A burst of red Haydonite plasma rained down upon her.

She pulled back on her control stick, causing her fighter to pull up and reverse course. The assailing formation flew past her, continuing to fire upon her wingman. Marcus Rush had not been able to break contact with the seven Haydonite fighters chasing him.

"All fighters, we are detecting an unscheduled space fold operation. A ship is exiting space fold," announced Lieutenant Brees, though Maia immediately tuned her out as she brought her fighter back around to give chase to the formation that was bearing down on her wingman and man she was falling in love with.

"I'm coming!" she yelled as she pushed her throttle control to maximum and locked onto all seven enemy fighters. As she closed, she could see Marcus's fighter taking several hits. Calmly, she squeezed the button, unleashing a full missile volley upon the Haydonites.

The missiles streaked out and a massive fury of chaos as they made contact with their targets, exploding. Moments later, as she flew through the debris, she could see Marcus separating from his Beta fighter and banking his Alpha away from the Haydonite warship.

"Thanks," he said as his image appeared on her center screen.

She smiled as she responded, "Can't let them have you. You're mine."

He winked at her and joined her on her right wing. "Always on your wing, Commander," he said.

At that moment, a large, bright light nearly blinded her as the _SDF-4_ appeared from folded space and began firing upon the Haydonite warship. Then another, near blinding light flashed and a Carbonarite warship appeared only a few thousand meter from the Haydonite warship. Almost immediately, it began firing its entire battery at the Haydonite warship.

As Maia and Marcus reached the edge of the space fold bubble of the Haydonite warship, they transformed into battloid mode and turned in time to see the massive enemy warship begin to suffer from several small explosions from the damage caused by the onslaught of three warships belonging to the REF and the Sentinels.

She felt a sense of relief as she watched their enemy unable to run. The ship began to tumble out of control. It was obvious the Haydonite warship had lost its propulsion systems. The fact it was no longer returning fire suggested it was no longer able to fight. However, history had taught soldiers a lesson about approaching a wounded animal. It is when the animal is wounded that it is at its most dangerous.

Then, almost on cue, the ship detonated in a brilliant white flash.

It had self-destructed.

"_Ark Angel_ to all fighters," she heard Captain Grant's voice over the net. "Return to base. Our escort has arrived."


	18. Discoveries

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 18: Discoveries

Doctor Louis Nichols sat quietly at the small computer terminal in his dimly lit quarters. With the _Ark Angel_, the _SDF-3_, and the _SDF-4_ in the yards above Tirol for refitting and repairs, there was little for the engineer to do but either oversee the repairs and refit of his vessel or focus his attention and effort upon the problem that is currently plaguing the entire REF and Sentinel forces equipped with technology that was contributed by the Haydonites.

The walls of the tiny room were adorned with schematics of various projects he had been working on with the common theme being solving the problem of the Trojan Horse the Haydonites had left in all the technologies they had shared with the REF and other Sentinels. Thus far, he has had little luck at locating where either the software or hardware was located in each technology.

Centered on the far wall from the door was a single bed with additional schematics strewn upon it. If anyone ever entered his quarters, the first impression would be that the doctor was not an organized person. In truth, there was a system to the chaos of all the schematics. He had them laid out in sequence of how they operated in the system they were for.

He continued to work at his terminal, reviewing the schematics of the synchro-cannon. Louie knew if he could isolate the circuits and program that was exploited by the Haydonites, he might be able to redesign the weapon to allow the REF to use the weapon that had been outfitted on many of the ships that remained in the tattered REF fleet.

Finding the trigger within the system would also be equally effective, if he were able to isolate it from the remainder of the system. However, he was not sure what the trigger mechanism was.

Then, a flash of brilliance struck him. He pulled up the data he had downloaded from the _Icarus_'s computers relating to the Battle of Space Station Liberty. He reviewed the transmission detected from the Haydonite fleet and began to isolate each signal.

As the hours passed, the Robotech engineer devised a program that would simulate the effects of each signal would have upon the several classes of ships that were destroyed in defense of Liberty. He was not surprised by the results, nothing remotely similar to what was observed at Massacre of Liberty had happened. In fact, none of the signals had any effect, regardless of the combination he had used.

This led him to commandeer a Shadow Fighter that had not been altered or retrofitted. While inside the mecha bay of the shipyards, Doctor Nichols found himself joined by Janice. Together, they disassembled the entire fighter, creating the schematics of each system as they proceeded. The project had gained the attention of Admiral Rick Hunter and many of the other senior officers.

Nearly three days had elapsed before Louie realized he had not slept. Though his efforts were not in vain, with the help of Janice and a few other maintenance crewmen, the Shadow Fighter was completely disassembled and all the systems had been mapped. He was now ready to conduct his experiment with the new schematics.

After a day of sleep; the Doctor, with Janice by his side, began the experiment in the simulation on the bridge of the _Ark Angel_. His eyes widen as he reviewed the data from the test results.

He turned to Janice who was also reviewing the datum. "The Trojan Horse is present in this simulation," he said. "But not in the other."

Janice turned her head to see him as she replied, "It seems that the schematics in general issue are not accurate."

"I'd say," he answered. "I'm running a comparative analysis between the two systems to see what the differences are."

The Android typed a few commands into her keyboard and sent what was on her screen to his. "I have already completed the comparative analysis," she said. "The results are most intriguing."

Nichols stood up as he reviewed Janice's data. He was in near shock at the simplicity of the design. "The Trojan Horse is a change in the capacitors with a micro-transceiver relay," he finally exclaimed as he studied the circuit. "These capacitors are used to store the regulator charge in each of the systems."

"Exactly," she replied. "If we redesign the system with new capacitors; that would remove the Achilles Heel in our weapon systems."

Louie nodded in agreement. "But, we have to be sure."

"Sure of what, Doctor?" Grant asked as he entered the bridge.

Doctor Nichols turned on his heels to face the captain. "We think we isolated the Trojan Horse the Haydonites installed," he answered the astonished captain.

"That's excellent news, can you prove it?" the captain asked.

"We, well…In theory, we were able to isolate the key components that cause the overloads in our synchro-cannons," the engineer answered.

Janice stepped aside from her console and gestured for Vince Grant to see what they were working on. "The idea is simple enough. If we are able to remove the excess components, the systems should not be able to be corrupted by the Haydonites," the android responded.

The captain nodded slightly as he walked over to his command chair. There was a long pause before he spoke. When he did, the permission Louie had hoped for was in the balance. He wanted permission to conduct live experiments.

"Doctor Nichols," the captain began as he stared down to the display in front of his station. "I want you to conduct these experiments on an unmanned veritech. Put back together the one you disassembled and I will give you a second. If you can prove that this redesign works, then I will bring it to the High Command."

Louie saluted his commander. "At once, sir," answered the confidant engineer. "Janice and I will get right on it."

Grant turned around to face the eager engineer and added, "Doctor, you have four days. Think you can do it in four days?"

_Ark Angel'_s chief engineer looked at his commanding officer. "Why four days, sir?"

"Because in five days, we are departing on a mission, Louie. A dangerous mission," answered his captain.

Doctor Nichols did understand. "We'll work around the clock, sir," assured the Robotech engineer.

With Janice following on his heels, the doctor led his assistant to his quarters to gather his notes, schematics, and computer data they needed to complete their project. As they were gathering everything they needed, Louie looked over to his android companion and smiled at the slight amusing idea of Janice and him being more than friends. Though he knew it was an impossibility, he felt the urge for that closeness, that intimacy all members of his species felt.

Suddenly, Doctor Nichols felt alone…Until Janice placed her hand on his shoulder and asked, "What is it, Doctor?"

Without thinking, the doctor turned to his companion and kissed the surprised android, who did not resist.

Almost as quickly as it had happened, Louie found himself apologizing, "I'm sorry, Janice. I shouldn't have. It was wrong of me."

The android stepped away from him, her eyes seemingly scanning him for changes. Then she responded in an intellectual tone, "I have always said I was interested in human customs and traditions, Doctor Nichols. I must admit, I found the experience…to be most interesting. It is called a kiss, is it not?"

Doctor Nichols nodded his head affirmatively. As much as he would like to explore the possibilities of what he had just done, he knew he had more pressing matters to contend with. "Again Janice, I'm sorry. I had no right. Not to mention, we must get back to work," he said gesturing to the door.

Janice seemed to hesitate, almost as if she was contemplating some mysterious equation in her analytical mind. "I would like to explore this aspect of human behavior with you in the future, if you do not mind," she said as she walked toward the door.

Louie felt his heart race at the prospect. He found someone who viewed the universe as he did and she was perfect in every way but one: She was an android.

---

The quarters were dark and quiet when Scott Bernard entered carrying small bouquet of flowers he had bought at a merchant's shop earlier in the day. He had spent most of his day approving new pilot assignments to the _Ark Angel_. It seemed Admiral Hunter wanted to reinforce the ship and turn it into a veritech carrier of sorts.

However, his shift was over and he had missed being with Ariel. He knew she would be in their quarters when he was done with work. Yet, he did not expect to be met with quiet.

"Ariel?" he called out as he entered the quarters, allowing the door to slide close behind him, surrounding him in complete darkness. He stilled himself to listen and heard the shallow breaths of a sleeping person.

The woman he loved had fallen asleep. Who could blame her after all? He had been working long hours over the past few days and she had been helping out with Doctor Grant. They have not seen each other more than a few minutes each day and he was beginning to feel lonely.

He turned the lights on to the lowest setting, hoping not to disturb his sleeping love as he walked over to a chair to remove his boots. As quietly as he could, he changed out of his flight suit and into is pajamas. No sooner than he lifted the covers back, Ariel had opened her eyes and smiled at him as her eyes seemed to focus on him.

She sat up; still wearing her gray and red uniform she adopted to appear more human than Invid. Stretching and yawning as she spoke, "I've been waiting for you, Mister."

Scott looked at her, shocked. He was speechless, but happy to see she had wanted to spend time with him as well. "I…uh…What?" he stuttered.

Ariel crawled out of bed and threw his flight suit at him. "Get dressed, Scott. Jean told me about this nice restaurant on the station that is owned by some retired soldiers that serves Earth cuisine. They also play live music and have a dance floor. We can make it a date."

She sounded enthusiastic to Bernard as he changed back into his uniform. Maybe a date is what they needed, he had thought earlier on his way home. And having some Earth inspired food instead of what was passed for food in the galley would be a welcomed changed.

It was not long before the couple was well on their way to the restaurant. When they arrived, Scott noted that it was busy. Many soldiers of the REF seemed frequented the establishment. To him, this spoke well of its reputation.

From inside, he could hear music playing. Someone was singing a Minmei song and it sounded very much like the singer herself, the commander had noted.

As they approached the maitre de, a man dressed an Earth-style black tuxedo with graying blond hair greeted them. Ariel spoke with him and before Scott could realize it, they were seated at a small table near the dance floor with a perfect view the stage.

To Scott Bernard's surprise, Lynn Minmei was the singer, singing one of her famous ballads that like many in the REF, Scott knew all too well. It was a song Marlene had liked very much. He lowered his head, desperate to remove the demon from his mind. Marlene was gone. He had Ariel and he was going to be happy with her. His love for her, now confessed, was all he needed to make himself whole once again.

Apparently Ariel had noticed his distraction as she leaned over took his hand into hers. She squeezed him tightly as she gazed into his eyes, lifting to meet hers. It was almost as he could hear him in her head, telling him how much she loved him. Her voice was almost clear, but he knew it was his imagination at work. Her telepathy did not work with humans, only with other Invid.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"This song has some old memories for me," he answered. "It's alright, Ariel. I'll be fine."

Minmei finished the song as a waiter approached with two menus. He handed one to each and asked if they wanted something to drink. Scott looked at the beverage section and decided he needed something a bit stronger to help him focus on Ariel and opted for a rum with cola.

In all the time he had known Ariel, which was most of her life as a humanlike Invid, he had never seen her drink or order anything stronger than a juice or cola. Tonight, she had asked for a glass of wine.

"Rough day?" he asked her.

She shook her head as Minmei was talking to a few fans who were requesting for her to sing "_We Will Win_". She obliged and began the song.

About half way through, Ariel leaned forward and whispered, "Lancer sings it better."

Scott's eyes opened in surprise to the statement. Then it occurred to him, of course Ariel would prefer Lancer's version better, she had heard him sing it first. Lancer's music was one of the first tastes of human culture Ariel had sampled.

When the waiter returned with their drinks, they ordered two hamburgers and an order of chicken wings. For the next ten minutes, while Minmei sang various songs, some she wrote others from famous musicians from her childhood.

As Minmei finished her set of songs, the maitre de who greeted Ariel and Scott earlier in the evening came onto the stage to thank the talented star for singing to everyone. He then opened the microphone up to anyone who wanted to sing.

Scott watched as Ariel's face became confused and she turned suddenly, searching the other side of the restaurant. "I did not know Sera and Lancer were here," Ariel said as pointed out her sister and friend.

Bernard followed her finger into the direction indicated and saw Sera pushing Lancer forward toward the stage. He seemed to be protesting as she seemed to be demanding him take the microphone. The crowd also seemed be siding with Sera, as they cheered the reluctant pilot to take the stage.

None of them knew, like Sera, Ariel and himself, Lancer was an accomplished singer and musician in his own right. He knew the crowd was in for a treat as he stood up and called out the name of Lancer's alter ego, Yellow Dancer.

His friend immediately turned and acknowledged him.

"Alright, alright," Lancer said as Sera stood just off stage, both wearing civilian clothing. "This is a song I sang a lot while I was on Earth. It's called '_Lonely Soldier Boy_'."

As Scott returned to his seat, he reached over and took Ariel's hand into his. Lancer walked over to the band and borrowed an old fashion acoustic guitar. He sat down on the edge of the stage and began to strum the strings, playing the chords of the song.

The pilot could feel the warm breath of his companion on his ear as she kissed his neck. Turning to face Ariel, he smiled and kissed her. She pulled away slightly and whispered something that Scott was not prepared to hear. "I want to have a baby."

Blinking in surprise at the statement, Scott froze. He could not gather himself enough to form any response. His face went flush and his heart seemed to skip a beat or two only to beat faster than he thought was safe.

"Scott, did you hear me?" Ariel asked as she returned to her seat. "I want to have a baby, a family with you."

Finally, Scott was regaining control and was able to respond. "A baby? A baby," he repeated. "Okay. Is it possible?"

He watched his beloved princess smile as she nodded her head. "That is why I have been spending so much time with Jean Grant. We were running test to see if it is possible for me to get pregnant. With some medical help, I can," she answered.

Genuinely interested, the pilot leaned closer wanting to hear what his love had to say.

"Doctor Grant has already extracted some of my ovum from my ovaries. She did a genetic test on them and found the DNA sequence to be similar to that of human ovum. The only difference is that my DNA is decidedly Invid. The coding is different in several areas, but with some genetic manipulation, it should not be a problem," Ariel began to explain the process as he listened, not wanting to interrupt her. They spoke as the waiter brought their food and Lancer sang four songs before excusing himself from the stage to rejoin Sera.

To the pilot, the process Ariel described seemed feasible and safe. He knew the technology was developed on Earth nearly eighty years prior with some success. Now, with the advances in medical science gained from the Tirolians and other Sentinel races, the process of in vitro fertilization was the most promising method Doctor Jean Grant had been able to find for the two.

Wiping her mouth clean, Scott watched Ariel in anticipation of the ultimate question. He wanted a family, something to share with Ariel. Though, he was concerned it was too soon and with the war, he was not sure if he wanted to raise a child in the constant threat of losing one or both parents in combat.

"Well, do you want to do this?" she asked, seemingly extremely excited at the prospect.

Scott Bernard did not want to disappoint her; but, did not want to rush into this decision either. "I like the prospects," he admitted with honesty. "The timing, not so much."

The cheerful hopes of his diner date seemed to be dashed almost immediately as he spoke. His heart began to break as disappointment became evident on Ariel's features.

"I want us to have a family, Ariel," he said, cupping her cheek in his hand and gently petting the side of her neck and head with his fingers. "But, I want to get married first. And as much as I don't want our children to be raised in a warzone, I know that will probably not happen."

The disappointment she was feeling was quickly leaving her and being replaced a sense of hope, he could tell by the way her eyes were lighting up with the possibility of her dream being realized. He leaned over the table and kissed her gently on the lips. "First things first," he whispered as he stood up and took her into his arms.

Scott Bernard felt the full sense of desire Ariel must have been feeling. In only a few minutes, he had paid for their dinner, escorted her back to their quarters and was alone with her. As they retired to their bed, they each smiled to the other, in each others' comforting embrace.

He had finally overcome his fear of being intimate with the woman he loved. Deep down inside of himself, he realized she always wanted the same thing he wanted. Now, he was going to give that to her.


	19. The Plan Unfolds

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 19: The Plan Unfolds

Lieutenant Commander Maia Sterling sat quietly in a seat far removed from the large oval shaped oak table of the large, gray-walled conference room. Seated at the head of the table was Admiral Rick Hunter. To his right were many senior officers of the REF, including Captain Vince Grant and Doctor Emil Lang. To his right were several representatives of the Sentinels: Carbonarites, Zentradi, Tirolians, Perytonian, and Praxian.

Each of the senior officers and Sentinel representatives had an accompanying staff that sat in the immediate vicinity. The topic of discussion was not the betrayal of the Haydonites; rather how to repair their fractured alliance with the robotic beings. Several of the senior officers of the Robotech Forces seemed to prefer the idea of reaching out to the Haydonites, not wanting to accept the fact that all the technology the Haydonites have provided the humans and Sentinels was flawed and virtually useless against the Haydonites.

The talk of peace offerings seemed ignorant to Maia, yet she did not speak. Instead, she sat in her chair watching the assembled leadership. Her father was amongst them, sitting as quietly as Admiral Hunter who had his arms folded and head down, obviously listening to everything that was being said. It was the second day of the council and not much progress had been made. Or if it had been, the younger Sterling could not tell. She was by far the furthest thing from a politician as there was in the galaxy.

"Seat taken?" a man's voice asked, causing her to look up and see Commander Scott Bernard standing next to her.

She shook her head and gestured to the seat next to her. "Still no change," she reported. "Uncle Rick hasn't forced a vote yet. He is allowing the debate to continue."

"Every day we wait, the Haydonites continue to position their forces for their next act," Bernard said in hush whispers. "We need to do something, at least send out patrols to search for them."

Commander Sterling turned to face her superior and shook her head. "The politicians haven't allowed us to do anything other than patrol the immediate vicinity of our current positions. Reconnaissance sorties to locate the Haydonites have been forbidden," she said. "Captain Grant has proposed that six times today alone and the Perytonian delegation has blocked it each time, wanting more discussion."

"I don't think Captain Grant is going to follow the direction of the council much longer," Bernard continued in a hush tone. "Meet me ten minutes in the Ready Room on the _Ark Angel_. We have an assignment, Commander Sterling."

Maia stood up and followed Commander Bernard out of the conference room. Neither spoke as they walked together toward their ship and then to the Ready Room. When Commander Sterling entered, she was greeted by Commander Belmont, Sera, Ariel, and Lieutenant Rush.

"We're all here," reported Lancer with a salute to Bernard.

Commander Sterling watched as Bernard returned the salute and gestured everyone to have a seat. Maia was curious as to what type of mission called for both Invid Princesses and the four of them to gather together in the Ready Room.

"Admiral Hunter and Captain Grant had ordered me to assemble a team for a clandestine operation which will involve our use of the refitted Shadow technology currently being developed by Doctor Nichols and Janice," Bernard began briefing everyone. "We are going to conduct two phase mission. First, we are going to take a Horizont that has been outfitted with the new Shadow technology and locate a Haydonite vessel. If we can remain undetected, then we are to move into the second phase of this operation. We are to board the Haydonite vessel and gather intelligence by placing surveillance devices in several locations and if possible, obtain samples of their technology for analysis. We have four days before the _Ark Angel_ gets underway and delivers us to our rendezvous point."

"Who is all going with us?" asked Lancer.

"The six of us, plus a few soldiers and two intelligence types. I don't have their names yet," Commander Bernard answered.

"How long is this mission?" Maia asked.

"No more than four days once we break from _Ark Angel_," Bernard clarified. "If we don't have any luck, then we are to return to the rendezvous point. In the event we get lucky and remain undetected, we are to stay on station for as long as we can before returning to the rendezvous point."

"Just a four day sortie," Marcus piped in as Maia looked over to him, causing the lieutenant to fall silent.

"When will we know who is coming with us?" Commander Sterling asked.

She watched Bernard turn to face her, nodding as he replied, "I should find out this evening. Our next meeting will be oh eight hundred, tomorrow morning. Our new team members should be joining us and we will commence with training. Some of the devices we will be using are state of the art and haven't been deployed by normal operational forces."

"What type of mecha are we taking?" Lancer asked.

Maia was interested in the answer of the question as well as she waited for Bernard to answer, "Two fighters. However, we are mainly taking Cyclones."

"Cyclones and two fighters," Sera interjected. "I guess we are not expected to do much fighting, then."

Maia had came to the same conclusion and Bernard confirmed it.

"No," he answered. "We are not to engage the enemy. Our orders are to break contact once we are confronted."

"Why are both of us going, Scott," asked the other Invid princess. "If Sera is going, why am I?"

Maia watched as Scott's posture seemed to soften as he turned to address the Invid he was in love with.

"We are going to be using your teleportation ability to teleport into multiple locations," he answered. "That is why I requested and was given permission to take both of you."

Ariel seemed to be unsatisfied by the answer. However, she did not press for more information. Maia knew the Invid would get the answers she wanted later, after this meeting.

"Sir," Maia said, gaining Bernard's attention. "Do we have a location of the Haydonite fleet or a Haydonite facility that we are going to be conducting this operation? Or, is our mission also involving a hunt for the Haydonites?"

He smiled at the questions, but did not answer. Maia felt a sense of uneasiness fill her. She was certain Scott Bernard was not deliberately withholding important information from them.

It seemed she was not the only one who felt the same as Lancer asked, "Come on, Scott. Tell us what you know."

Even with the added request of Scott's best friend, Maia realized the Commander was not going to provide any more details. All he did was shake his head and repeat that the next briefing was in the morning. With that, he dismissed everyone and Maia left with Marcus and walked the decks of the _Ark Angel_ together for a few hours, holding hands and talking about personal topics that interested only the two of them before she decided to turn in for the night.

---

The bridge of the _Ark Angel_ was quiet as most of the bridge crew was off and the ship was sitting dormant inside the Tyrolian yards. It was an excellent location for Captain Vince Grant, Admiral Rick Hunter, and Captain Max Sterling to meet without being overheard after the council meeting.

Vince Grant felt like he was ready to punch to the Perytonian ambassador. He was aggravated and tired, a combination of emotions he did not want take home to Jean. Yet, he knew his work for the day was far from being over. He had to finalize the plan he proposed to the Admiral the day before.

"It's risky, Rick," Max Sterling said after Vince recapped the plan to launch the _Ark Angel_ in the vicinity of Haydon IV, launch a Horizont transport outfitted with the upgraded Shadow Technology that Doctor Nichols is still perfecting.

The Admiral was leaning against the bulkhead, his eyes closed in thought. Grant knew his commander was weighing the benefits against the risks, like many great military leaders before him had done so before making a daring decision.

"I know, Max," was the only reply the Admiral had for his friend. "Yet, Vince has a plan. We have to know if this upgraded Shadow Tech works and we don't have time to test it in a laboratory or even know if our analysis will be accurate enough to ensure it works. We need to conduct a real-world field test."

"But, then send in a lone Horizont that will beam back the telemetry and data without putting a crew at risk," Max countered the original proposal.

Grant looked between his friends and said, to reinforce his opinion, "If the tech works, like Doctor Nichols believes, the we can use the opportunity to gain valuable intelligence about the Haydonites that we currently don't have. Like I said, with Sera and Ariel on board, they can insert teams onto the target vessel, place the surveillance devices, beacons, and transmitters and teleport off before being noticed. And in the event they are discovered, they can teleport out before the casualties are unacceptable."

Captain Sterling nodded and Grant knew he understood the value of the plan. "To send both Princesses. Vince that is placing all our eggs in one basket," Max countered.

Vince shook his head in disagreement. "I have seen both of them in action," he said. "Sera is a very capable soldier. She is experienced and battle-hardened. She is perfect for this mission. Ariel seems to be more in tune with her Invid abilities. Don't forget it was her that warned us of the Haydonite betrayal in the first place. Plus, from Bernard's report, she has already participated in a covert mission and is familiar with the insides of a Haydonite vessel when Bernard's team disabled the Haydonite cruiser that had you pinned on that planet."

"Vince," Admiral Hunter spoke, ending the debate. "Ariel and Sera go on this mission. You already said you taped Commander Bernard to lead it. He's a perfect choice. He has the experience needed to successfully carry out this mission. Who else are you sending?"

"Lieutenant Commander Lance Belmont. He was with Bernard on Earth and at Reflex Point. Belmont has a special operations background and the two work well together. Lieutenant Commander Maia Sterling will be the mission's executive officer. She has the battle experience and command experience that is needed. She is fully qualified and very capable. I'm also sending Lieutenant Marcus Rush. He was Bernard's choice. An excellent pilot with a good head on his shoulders."

The Admiral nodded approvingly as he glanced between the two captains. "I mentioned you need some additional special operations types and some intelligence specialists," he said.

"Yes sir," Vince responded. "I have a few names that fit that description. Major Dana Sterling, Captain Angelo Dante, Sergeant First Class David Bowie, Sergeant Sorkai, and Corporal Gavriilna will round out the Special Operations Force. I would like to send First Lieutenant Hugh Deans and Second Lieutenant Malcolm Campbell from the Bravo Company, Twelfth Intelligence Battalion. According to their records, they have the most experience with the new microhyperspace transmitter and beacon."

Admiral Rick Hunter stood up and looked between his two subordinates and said, "I like the choices, Vince. But, I think you need to clear it with Papa Sterling about sending both of his babies into harm's way before making it happen."

Max shrugged, throwing his palms out and up as he said, "It's not me he has to worry about. My daughters are soldiers; I understand they have missions they must accomplish. I doubt Miriya would have much problem with sending both on this mission. However, Dana and Maia are not talking still. So, that may cause some conflict within the team and I am concerned that would place the mission into jeopardy."

Vince allowed him an amused chuckle as he responded, "Which is why I think it is finally time those two put whatever bad blood they have between them behind them and act like adults and soldiers."

"I agree," Max said. "But, Dana has her mother's disposition for vendettas."

"As I recall, Max," Rick interjected. "That is how you met Miriya in the first place. She boarded the _SDF-1_ to kill you because you defeated her."

Max smiled broadly as Vince could see his friend reliving the moments he met his wife. Grant had only heard the stories about their meeting, but knew Miriya was not a person who would forget a wrong easily without trying to redress it.

"Well, Dana does need to grow up," Max finally spoke. "We had no idea Maia was going to show up during the mission."

"In either case, Max," Rick interrupted. "I agree with Vince. It's time my two nieces start acting like sisters instead of mortal enemies. If this fued don't end soon, I'm going to put both over my knee and settle it once and for all."


	20. Family

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 20: Family

Finally off duty after a long day of planning an operation that would be considered perilous by many military strategists, Commander Scott Bernard sat patiently in the waiting room of Doctor Jean Grant's medical infirmary. In one of the rooms, presumably the laboratory was Doctor Grant and Ariel. Together, he knew, they were searching for an answer to resolve Ariel's desire to become a mother.

Admittedly, when Ariel had confided her desire to become a mother to him; he too felt the need to become a father. In his heart, he knew she was speaking for both of them. Though, Ariel was braver in the fact that she voiced their combined desire to become parents. Now, with Doctor Grant's help, a possibility of conceiving was offered and together they have decided to undergo the offered procedure and attempt to become parents.

Bernard understood the procedure was not a guarantee and was only conducted with the consent of his commanding officer, Vince Grant. Though, he was hopeful for success. His love for Ariel was great and making her happy allowed a joy to return to his life that he had thought dead until he finally confessed his love for the beautiful Invid princess. Scott Bernard finally felt alive.

Closing his eyes, he continued to wait until he heard the door from the main passageway open. Opening his eyes, he glanced toward the door in time to see Captain Grant entering.

Bernard quickly stood up, coming to attention and saluting his superior. "Good afternoon, Sir," he greeted.

Grant returned the salute and sat down in a chair that was sitting next to his. "They are still in there?" he asked.

Nodding, Scott answered as he returned to his seat, "Yes sir. For about an hour now."

The captain nodded as he pressed on to the next question. "Have you two talked about marriage?"

Commander Bernard turned to face his superior as he listened to the question. Only the night before he had asked Ariel to marry him and had not received an answer. He knew she wanted to be with him, yet he did not want to be so presumptuous as to think she had agreed. "We have," Scott admitted. "There just isn't any plans just yet."

The captain turned to look at him and smiled. "I know the chaplain on this station very well. I can talk to him and have a private ceremony arranged for the two of you," Vince offered.

Somewhat surprised, Bernard found himself lost for words. He was not sure how the High Command would take the idea of Ariel conceiving a hybrid child with him. The realization of two human appearing Invid before Admiral Hunter and company went surprisingly better than anticipated, though there was still some underlying mistrust or concern with the revelation. Yet, Ariel and Sera have since proven their loyalty to humanity's struggle and to Lancer and himself with the display of their actions against the Haydonites.

However, Scott wanted to get married before any child arrived in his and Ariel's life. The idea of a traditional family comforted him, giving him a sense of a normal life in the high stress of continuous warfare. He knew his people and culture once embraced civilian life where warfare was not always a constant. The idea of marriage was a coveted institution for many. It was a lesson he learned from his parents and his godfather, Doctor Lang. Though, with Doctor Lang it was more a history lesson than a life lesson.

"Sir, how soon do you think the Chaplain needs before he can officiate the ceremony?" Bernard found himself asking.

"That depends upon the two of you," came the reply from his superior. "All you have to do is ask and I can make it happen. Though, I recommend the two of you hurry up and make a decision before we depart. Otherwise, we will be on our mission and the chaplain will be here."

A door swished opened from deep inside the infirmary. Bernard knew it was either Ariel or Doctor Grant leaving the laboratory. Two sets of boots striking the hard surface of the light green painted metal deck approached.

Together, Bernard and Grant stood to greet the women as the appeared from the darken passageway. Ariel seemed to be happy, yet somewhat afraid as she walked into Scott's embrace and placed her arms around his waist. She offered a reassuring smile for him as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Well, the procedure went according to plan," announced the doctor in her soft, caring voice. "With the sample provided by you Scott and the in vitro fertilization process completed with two of Ariel's eggs, we should know something in about two to three weeks. Provided, of course, her Invid biochemistry allows her body to react to a pregnancy in the same way as a human would."

"That's the unknown variable, Scott," Ariel added. "We cannot predict what my body is going to do when it discovers the fertilized eggs inside of me. My Invid biochemistry could see the eggs as a parasite, virus or bacteria and kill them." Her tone became more hopeful. "Or, my body may embrace the pregnancy."

"Hopefully you two kids get what you both want," Vince quickly added. "Scott, I need to know in the morning." The captain then turned to his wife and offered his arm to her. Placing her smaller hand in the crook of his elbow, Doctor Jean Grant allowed her husband to escort her out of the infirmary.

Now in complete privacy, Scott turned his attention to Ariel and the question he knew his captain needed answered. Not wanting to delay or hesitate any longer, he asked her. "To me, it does not matter if we ever have children. I just know I want to spend eternity with you," he said.

"As do I," she was quick to add, but was silenced by a gentle kiss on her lips.

He looked into her eyes as he slowly broke the kiss. "Ariel, will you please marry me?" he asked.

A smile creased her lips as she moved one arm from his waist and rested it on her stomach. "Yes," she said with a sense of conviction. "Yes."

---

Sera stepped out of the shower in her and Lancer's quarters, wrapping herself in a towel. She could hear Lancer singing in the main room. He was waiting for her to finish her morning routine before they headed to the mess hall for breakfast and then to the ready room for the meet and greet with the other half of this new team Scott had mentioned to them yesterday.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Lancer had already laid out her uniform. Her mate did not seem to have noticed she had entered the room as he continued to sing a song she had never heard him sing before. Sitting on the bed, she watched him sing a verse and then write the words out on a piece of paper.

Not wanting to disturb him, she put her uniform on, listening to the words. It was a love song, though the story he was telling was familiar to him. It was their story. Lancer was putting their story to music.

Her heart began to beat faster as she felt the warmth of love she had for Lancer. She knew their love was something greater than any story could tell. It was much more than she could imagine or understood.

"What is that?" she decided to interrupt and add a compliment. "It's beautiful."

Lancer looked over his shoulder at the woman standing behind him, now completely dressed in her REF uniform. He offered a smile and then turned the page over. She did not understand his desire for secrecy and wanted to press him for an answer.

"Lancer, are you writing new music?" she asked.

He nodded once as he gestured her to the door and replied, "And you will not hear it until it is finished, my love."

Sera frowned as she walked toward the door. She had hoped he would share his music with her. It was one of the things that made him so real to her.

"Besides, we are meeting the rest of team this morning," he added.

---

Lieutenant Marcus Rush was sitting quietly in the ready room, taking comfort in the silence and solitude of being alone. He had spent the night alone. Maia had decided to stay with her parents.

Not wanting to broach the subject of their budding relationship with her parents, Rush did not want to pressure her into revealing what he was not sure was real. Besides, the idea of facing Miriya Sterling, perhaps one of the best fighter pilots he had ever heard of, scared the living daylights out of him.

However, his quiet contemplations soon came to an end as several soldiers entered, wearing uniforms of the ground forces. They were lead by a blond hair female major who seemed to have an air of confidence and arrogance about her. She looked oddly familiar to Marcus, though he was not sure where he had seen her before.

As the major approached, he stood up and quickly came to attention, snapping a salute to her. She returned the salute and asked, with a familiar sounding voice, "Is Commander Scott Bernard available?"

Knowing that Commander Bernard was not due to arrive for another few minutes, he shook his head negatively. "Commander Bernard may still be in the mess hall having breakfast," came his answer. "I'm Lieutenant Marcus Rush. Skull Squadron."

"Skull?" the blond haired major asked. "Figures." She then turned to an older, taller officer who seemed to be a grizzly veteran. "Hey, Angie. They are pairing us up with Skull."

The dark haired man's eyes darkened as he sighed, "Must be Captain Sterling's idea of bringing you two together, Major."

"Leave it to dear old Dad to find a way for his daughters to bury the hatchet," the Major announced as she walked away from Marcus and found a seat to sit down. She crossed her arms and scowled as she looked forward.

From Marcus' point of view, even the man identified as Angie could not distract her from the inner workings of her mind. However, he now knew she was the elder daughter of the Sterlings, Maia's older sister, Dana Sterling.

For some reason, Marcus Rush knew that the drama on this mission was going to reach a new level of excitement. As much as he wished to see his own sister again, even in another vision or in a dream, he knew it would not be like having her with him like Dana and Maia. He could not fathom the idea of one sister brooding about having to work with the other.

For Marcus, he was not entirely sure why Dana Sterling was acting this way. One thing was for certain, he knew he was going to find out soon enough.


	21. Rivalry

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 21: Rivalry

Captain Vince Grant sat quietly in the rear of the ready room, listening intently to the brief being given by Commander Scott Bernard. The brief was going well, by any measurable standard. The two teams that were pulled together, each with a Sterling in command, were listening to the details provided by the mission commander with interest.

Lieutenant Commander Maia Sterling and the pilots of her Skull Squadron sat on one end of the ready room. Maia Sterling's pilots were surrounding her in what could be considered a protective cocoon of their leader. On the other end of the ready room were Major Dana Sterling and the soldiers of her 15th Squadron, the soldiers similarly positioned around their commander.

Sitting in between the two units were Lieutenant Commander Belmont, Sera, and Ariel. The three seemed to be aware of the fact they were the unspoken boundary by their uneasiness. The captain could not blame them.

Grant had noticed that neither Dana or Maia Sterling had so much looked into the direction of the other during Bernard's brief. It was an interesting fact that illustrated the chasm between the siblings. As Bernard's brief drew to a close, he knew he would have to serve as the bridge to bring these two distinctively different units together and help their respective commanders form a bond that should have always been in place.

Commander Bernard stepped aside as he finished his brief, allowing Vince Grant to take the center of the stage near the podium. He took a long moment and looked at each of the young soldiers on the Skull Squadron's side and the grizzled veterans on the side of the 15th Squadron.

Finally, he spoke. Not about the mission.

Instead, he said, "Everyone stand up." The assembled soldiers complied. "Now, I want the following sitting order from left to right, starting with Commander Bernard. Next, Major Sterling, followed by Lieutenant Commander Sterling and then Lieutenant Commander Belmont. After that, everyone sit according to seniority. I don't want any fussing, back talking, or fighting. Am I understood?"

Reluctantly, the soldiers complied with their orders from the Captain. He could see many of them grumbling as they moved seats. However, he focused on the sisters. They sat next to each other, though neither saying anything to the other.

Grant knew he could fix that fact as well. "Alright, I'm Captain Vince Grant, commanding officer of the _Ark Angel_ and your echelon commander for this mission," he said as he stepped off the stage and went to each soldier, shaking each hand with a warm smile. "Now, to introduce you to your command staff for this mission. Each officer will follow my lead and shake the hand of each member of this team. First, Commander Scott Bernard, mission commander." He waited until Bernard had shaken the last hand of the soldiers. "Next, Major Dana Sterling, the executive officer for this mission." A faint smile crossed his lips as he watched the sisters reluctantly shake hands, though neither made eye contact.

"Lieutenant Commander Maia Sterling, the operations officer and commander of the fighter escort for this mission," he said next as he watched Maia do the same. This time, Maia made eye contact with her sibling. Good, he thought. Progress was being made slowly. "Finally, Lieutenant Command Lance Belmont, intelligence officer. He is accompanied by Sera and Ariel of the Invid. Now, we have no more secrets between us. I will get to my point."

He returned to the stage and stood next to the podium. "This mission is critical, as Commander Bernard described. You were selected for your ability to fight, your adaptive capability in the face of extreme adversity, and tactical expertise in unconventional warfare. In truth, I hand selected each of you, with the blessing of Admiral Hunter. Skull Squadron has the most experience fighting the Haydonites. This is why I wanted Commander Sterling and her team along. They know how to fight this new, determined enemy. The 15th Armored Tactical Assault Corps was selected for penetration, intelligence gathering, and sabotaging expertise. These are your strengths people. My intention is for Commander Bernard to use them to deal a crippling blow to the Haydonites and buy us more time to refit and field a new fleet. However, as Commander Bernard pointed out, we don't have an accurate idea or reliable intelligence indicating where the Haydonite fleet or a base of operations is located. That is where our Invid friends, Ariel and Sera will come into play. We know the Haydonites are the ancient enemies of the Invid and perhaps the Invid can tell us where to find the Haydonite fleet or perhaps a base."

Grant took a breath and paused to see how the soldiers were digesting the condensed version of the brief. "Once you locate the Haydonites, we will see if this modified shadow technology actually works. If it does, than phase one of the mission will be a success. If not, do know that I have full faith in your ability to survive, evade, resist, and escape. In either event, you are to immediately fold back to the rally point for retrieval. Doctor Nichols ensures me that you have a eighty-six point three percent chance of success of remaining undetectable with any Haydonite encounter."

Grant came to attention and saluted the soldiers. "Good luck. We depart in eighteen hours. Say good bye to your love ones. Remember, this mission is classified top secret," he concluded.

Doctor Nichols stood next to the hatch of the Horizont when Commander Bernard realized he was waiting to speak to him. From Bernard's perspective, the engineer had seen better days. The normally crisp uniform and cape were wrinkled and dirty. The engineer's hair was unkempt and layered with must be grease.

Bernard knew Doctor Nichols had worked nearly around the clock for the last few days to ensure the Horizont. The effort was about to be tested.

"Commander," Doctor Nichols greeted. "I wanted you to understand that many of the systems have been reworked. My crews have done what they could to secure all the hatches. However, this vessel isn't exactly combat ready. A good rattle and you may loose several key systems."

The commander offered the engineer a reassuring smile as he began to look over the craft. "I'm sure everything will work out fine, Doctor. I don't plan on getting into any scrapes. If your theory is correct and the systems work like you predict, they will never know we are there."

Nodding slightly and approvingly, Bernard could tell Louis Nichols had concerns. His thoroughness was legendary. Doctor Nichols was not one for allowing a system to go untested for every conceivable possibility.

"Don't worry, Doctor. My team and these craft will be fine," Bernard reassured him. It was the only thing he could do for the doubting doctor.

"Then she is all yours, Commander," Nichols finally said as he slowly walked away, leaving Scott Bernard alone with the modified ship.

The commander took a deep breath as he slowly began to inspect the ship that will carry his team into harm's way. He had completed the external inspection when he heard a familiar voice call his name from the hatch.

"Scott, you worried about this mission, aren't you?" Lancer asked.

Scott looked up and saw his friend's head and long purple locks hanging out of the hatch. "Yeah. The Sterling sisters seem to have some bad blood between them, which seems to be effecting their soldiers. Did you see how they sat in the briefing room until Captain Grant made them all change seating?"

"Yeah, what do you expect? Major Sterling was left on Earth when the Pioneer mission started. Maia was born during the Pioneer mission, like you and I," Lancer explained. "It is called jealousy, Scott. It is completely expected."

Bernard's featured hardened as he frowned disapprovingly. He did not like the tension that was being brought to his command. Like many in the military, he liked good order and discipline. At the moment, two of his senior staff officers were acting like spoiled brats with the way they were treating each other.

"If this jealousy issue gets in the way of this mission or the safety of anyone on this mission, I will probably courts-martial the both of them," Scott said. "They need to direct their anger toward our common enemy, the Haydonites. Not each other."

"Well," Lancer began. "It is not that easy, Scott. Sometimes, siblings can feud for years without some form of resolution."

"It better end soon, Lancer," the commander retorted.

"Look, you will get them to find a common ground. I know you will. After all, you brought Lunk, Annie, Rook, Rand, Ariel and I together to become a family," Lancer reminded. "We did not turn out that bad. Lunk came to terms with his past. Rook and Rand realized they were in love. Annie found a home. Ariel…Well, she and Sera followed their hearts and stayed with us. All because you provided us those opportunities and led us to become better than what we were."

Bernard nodded slightly as he looked over to his friend, realizing Lancer was right. "So, you are saying I should lock to the two of them in a room and let them resolve their difference before allowing them out?" he asked jokingly.

"Two women enter. One woman leave. I remember a song similar to that," Lancer said. "Now, help me close these panels."

Bernard smirked as Lancer's head disappeared inside the shuttle. Reluctantly, he pulled himself up into the shuttle, muttering, "Where's Lunk when I need him?"


	22. Discovery

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 22: Discovery

The tension between the Sterling sisters was beginning to aggravate Ariel. She had, on one occasion, attempted to calm a hot tempered Major Dana Sterling and was giving a shiner under her left eye for her effort. Of course, Major Sterling was not trying to strike the Invid Princess. A wild swing after a smart-ass remark by the younger Sterling sent Ariel backwards, holding her eye.

Scott Bernard was obviously upset over the petty dispute and decided the siblings needed plenty of time to work on their communications skills. He assigned the pair to the same duty rotation for the remainder of their mission. It was a decision that was met with protest from both sisters and nearly led to a confrontation between the soldiers of Skull Squadron and the 15th Armored Tactical Assault Corps.

All this occurred on the first day of the mission. Ariel understood that the siblings were half Zentradi and decided that it must be the genetic disposition designed by the Robotech Masters that force the Sterling's to fight. She also noted the intense loyalty each group of soldiers showed to their respective commander and thought well of it.

However, after four days of being confined to the tiny vessel, tempers on all sides were flaring. Scott and Lancer spent most of their time mediating disputes between the soldiers. The only time they were not fighting or trying to fight one another was when they were actually on watch where they needed to remain focused on the mission.

It was also during this time that Dana Sterling decided to apologize, in what Ariel understood was her own way of doing so, and began to teach the Invid how to pilot a hovertank. Much to Ariel's surprise, she felt adept to the idea of piloting mecha. Her ability to control the machines was far better than she thought.

However, her combat reflexes were not as developed as she hoped. It was agreed upon after three days of instruction that Ariel could pilot the mecha, just not in combat. She realized she did not have the warrior's instinct needed to fight. Her mother had created her to be a spy and as such, she evolved into a diplomat.

Yet, it was on day five of the mission that was only suppose to last four days with a team much smaller than was put in place that a significant event occurred. Now standing on the bridge of the _Horizont_-class ship they affectionately have named _Guinea Pig_, Ariel was watching how the combined crew was able to put aside their differences to achieve a common goal. Major Sterling was sitting behind the main operations console, watching the sensor display when a blip appeared, emerging from a nearby moon. A Haydonite warship was detected emerging from a small moon orbiting a gas giant.

"Contact!" she called out. The other crewmembers on the bridge immediately became more focused as they began tracking the new target, their first since the mission began.

The warship did not alter its course to intercept them or show any signs of preparing for battle. The upgraded shadow technology seemed to be successful.

"It appears to be on a routine patrol of the system," alerted Major Sterling. "Helm, plot a course to parallel them. Bring us within two thousand meters."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," responded Lieutenant Marcus Rush.

To her surprise, Scott brushed past Ariel as he took his seat in the command chair. She had not realized that he was alerted to the new contact.

"Major, update on the contact," came the request from Bernard.

Without hesitation, the elder Sterling responded, "We are on coming up on a parallel course. Range three thousand meters and closing."

Bernard looked at the view screen. The Haydonite warship did not change course nor showed any sign of detecting the presence of the _Guinea Pig_. _Could the modified shadow device actually be working?_ she thought to herself, though the thought was received by her sister. Ariel knew deep inside that they were going to remain undetected. However, she remained apprehensive.

_Has it displayed any hostile intent?_ came the telepathic response from the other Invid. Ariel decided to allow her sister to use her as a conduit and perceive the activities on the bridge as she witnessed them unfold.

The Invid princess looked over toward Major Sterling as she spoke. "Course change detected. They are turning hard starboard," she reported.

"Match them helm," ordered Bernard.

"Detecting an energy surge from the Haydonite vessel," the younger Sterling added. "They are executing a space fold!"

"Sir, we are within the perimeter fold sphere," announced Marcus Rush.

Ariel saw the concern on Bernard's face. Being caught in a fold sphere was not in his plans. She was not surprised when he gave the order to break contact. However, the order came too late. The _Guinea Pig_ was pulled in the space fold wake of the Haydonite ship. At least for the time being, undetected.

Lancer was running preflight checks when he felt the ship slip into folded space. He knew Scott had extended their mission by three days and would not have executed a space fold without the command staff being advised. He was further alerted when the voice of Dana Sterling crackled on the ship wide intercom.

"Yellow alert! The ship is caught in an unexpected space fold bubble. Command staff to the bridge," she said in a professional demeanor.

"Well, that will conclude our preflight checks for the time being," he said aloud as he wondered what had occurred. Quickly, he made his way to the bridge, encountering Sera en route.

"Ariel is telling me that we were shadowing a Haydonite ship when they folded without warning," Sera told Lancer.

Lancer immediately realized the uncertainty of the situation. He knew Scott would already be working on several plans for their survival regardless of what fate awaited them.

As the duo entered the bridge, they saw their ship following closely behind a Haydonite warship. The young officer knew there was little for him to do but wait.

Lancer scanned the bridge quickly before relieving another officer from the tactical station. He checked the tactical data displayed on the screen. Without hearing anyone confirming, he knew the new shadow device was working. None of the systems showed any signs of malfunctioning. At least their ship was fully mission capable, though not much of a challenge for the enemy warship.

"Lancer," called Scott. "As soon as we come out of this jump, I want a thorough scan of our surroundings. Major Sterling, get a fix on our position and plot a jump back to the Tyrolian system. Commander Sterling, I need you and Lieutenant Rush to put as much distance between us and this ship as possible without giving away our presence. They don't know we are here and I don't want them to find out."

"Roger that, Scott," replied Lancer as he began to take the opportunity to conduct passive tactical scans of the Haydonite warship. It was smaller than others previously encountered, though it easily outgunned the _Guinea Pig_. He was unable to detect any bay doors indicating the lack of a presence of Wraith fighters.

He felt a sudden shift of his mass as the _Guinea Pig_ returned to normal space. He immediately conducted a scan as instructed. His display filled with contacts as he counted over seventy contacts, mostly capital ships near the northern magnetic pole of a large gas giant planet. He also noticed several patrols of fighters in the area. All the signatures were Haydonite.

"Scott, multiple contacts. All Haydonite. They also have fighters on patrol," Lancer announced. "Recommend we punch it and get the hell out of here. It won't be long before they spot us."

Dana was making the calculations at her terminal when she let out a gasp. "Jupiter. We are near Jupiter!"

Lancer quickly checked his sensors to confirm the telemetry. She was right, they were in a Jovian orbit.

"What?" he heard Scott asked. "Are you sure?"

"I just confirmed it," Lancer quickly added.

"Setting course for Earth," Mia Sterling said without being told. "Marcus, give me every ounce of power you can find."

"You have everything," Marcus responded.

Bernard stood up and turned to his friend. Lancer knew what his friend was thinking and he was already punching up a tactical scan to be transmitted to Moon Base Aluce. "On it Scott," he assured his friend.

Bernard stood for a moment, contemplating the situation he and his crew had found themselves in. He knew General Reinhardt and the forces at Moon Base Aluce were not combat ready. Most of their resources were being put to use on Earth.

Not to mention, they were still dangerously low on protoculture. Supplies form the _SDF-3_ surely had not arrived in significant quantity yet. Their situation was desperate. He knew his tiny ship would be detected long before they would make it to the Moon. Not to mention, even with the upgraded shadow device hiding them from sensors, does not mean that they are hidden from visual scans.

"Ariel, I need you and Sera to begin evacuating the crew to Moon Base Aluce. Major Sterling, report our findings to General Reinhardt. Once everyone is safely away from here, I'm gonna set the ship for self-destruct," Bernard ordered, knowing that the new prototype shadow device will be lost in the process.

Ariel was about to protest when she met Scott's gaze. They both knew this was their best course of action. With that silent moment, Ariel and Sera began evacuating the crew, taking the Sterling sisters first. Minutes pass as the Invid princesses used their Invid abilities to teleport the crew to safety. In the end, all that remained on the ship were Lancer, Sera, Ariel, and Scott.

"You sure this is gonna work?" asked Lancer.

"No," came Bernard's answer. "At least we should be able to take out a few ships."

Lancer moved behind the flight controls and guided the _Guinea Pig_ to the over a larger Haydonite battlecruiser, staying within a few meters from the warship.

"We're in position," he said to Bernard.

Bernard's hand glided over the engineering console as he set the ship's reactors to overload. "Alright, let's go."

In a flash of light, Ariel and Sera transported Bernard and Lancer off the ill-fated ship. Moments later, the four were standing in the Tactical Operation Center of Moon Base Aluce, with General Reinhardt, the Sterling sisters, and Marcus watching a tactical display of an explosion in Jovian orbit.

"General," Sparks called out. "That explosion destroyed two warships and a several enemy fighters."

The general acknowledged in a grunt. Scott knew it would only provoke the Haydonites into acting earlier then they planned. Like the general, he was not certain if their own forces would be up to the task.

"Red alert, Sparks. Have all ships we have left take up a defensive perimeter. Launch all squadrons," the general began ordering. "Send a priority one communique to Admiral Hunter advising him of our situation. Also, put a call out to any of our ships on patrol in the area to return to Earth immediately."

"Aye, aye, sir!" replied Sparks as his fingers glided over his console. A timer flickered on the display as the Haydonite ships began their approach.

Scott read the count down and felt his heart sink. Three hours and counting down.


	23. All for Aluce

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow

Chapter 23: All for Aluce

Lieutenant Marcus Rush sat in the cockpit of his newly requisitioned Alpha fighter, awaiting launch directions. The battle plan was simple, according to Lieutenant Commander Sterling, engage the enemy and remain engaged until they the Haydonites were defeated or he was defeated. This was going to be a last stand effort. That fact did not bother him at all. He, like all the others in Skull Squadron, felt betrayed by their former ally. Not to mention, he could exact some revenge for his best friend's death.

"Marcus," a familiar female voice stirred him from his thoughts. "We received our battle assignments." Maia Sterlings helmeted visage appeared on his communications display. "We are going to spearhead the defensive line since we have the most experience fighting them."

At least he did not have to wait long before he met their foe in combat. He hoped he did not have to wait and watch. Not to mention, the Expeditionary Force had only mustered a handful of capital ships. The bulk of the defensive effort was going to be mecha. The fighting was going to be brutal, but since all the Shadow technology was stripped from the force, the fight was going to be fair.

"What about your sister?" he asked.

"They had a squad of hover tanks collecting dust in one of the bays, so they are giving them to her unit. They are going be fighting along the Cyclones when the Haydonites breech our lines," she answered. "A final perimeter or sorts."

Marcus did disagree with her belief that their lines will not hold. Like every member of Skull Squadron, they knew they were outmatched.

"All right Skull Squadron, we've just been given launch clearance. Let's get out there and show the rest of REF how to fight these robotic rust buckets," Sterling commanded. "Happy hunting and good luck out there."

Lieutenant Rush waited for his turn to launch and assumed his position in the formation on his Commanding Officer's right wing. One by one, the squadron formed up and proceeded to their designated coordinates. Seven capital ships and two hundred nine fighters made up the first and only defensive perimeter before the responsibility fell upon the ground forces at Aluce.

Sera sat in the familiar surroundings of her Royal Command Battliod cockpit, her Invid mecha, as she flew in tight formation with Lancer and Scott Bernard. She had retrieved only an hour before and hastily marked it with REF symbology to help distinguish her as a friend and not a foe. Not to mention, she knew its presence on the battle scope would enrage some of the Haydonites into pursuing her more than her friends.

Being bait so Lancer and Scott could easily take out a single-minded foe seemed like their best chances at surviving this onslaught from the Children of the Shadow. Her only fear, the Haydonites would not take the bait. In that case, Sera was prepared to slug it out with her people's most hated enemy. This was a fight she was looking forward to. It was a fight she knew if she survived she would be able redeem herself in her mother's eyes for betraying the Invid and abandoning them for the love.

_Sera_, she heard Ariel's words in her head. Her sister had wanted to fight as well, flying with Scott. But, he refused to allow it. He insisted she stay in the Tactical Operation Center with the human general, Reinhardt. However, Ariel accompanied Sera to Earth to retrieve her mecha in hopes to find other Invid who had stayed on Earth or at least an operable mecha of her own. _I have one that is fully functional. However, I have not found its owner._

Sera replied without saying a word. _If you are going to take it, take it and get up here. We are about to engage the Children of the Shadow._ Her sibling did not respond. She hadn't expected her too.

What Sera did not anticipate was Scott's reaction when he saw a second Invid mecha materialize beside him.

"What the hell!" he called out over the comms channel. Then a few moments passed as he had to realize Ariel was piloting the mecha. "Ariel, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with the General."

"Scott, this is my fight as much as it is yours," her sister responded.

But, before Ariel could continue, Sera interrupted them, "It doesn't matter now. They are here!"

Sera began making violent dodges to avoid incoming enemy fire. She knew this mecha better than anything else she had operated. It was like a second skin to her. She also knew, without looking, her sister felt the same way and was performing exceptionally well under the circumstances. Being bait was working well for her and her wingmen. The Haydonites have clearly identified the two Invid princesses and have decided to expend more resources to ensure the princesses would meet their death.

As each Wraith fighter exploded which was only moments before trying to kill her, a sense of satisfaction overcame the young princess. It felt like redemption for her, for her people. In the end, however, she knew it would not return her people's home world to them. Though she held out hope that her actions would gain her some form of absolution for her betrayal of her mother.

Another Wraith was destroyed and less were pursuing her so vigorously. Yet, that could not be said for her sister who was being swarmed by no less than a dozen enemy fighters at any one time. To Ariel's credit, she was dancing her own mecha around Scott's fighter clumsily, yet effectively, allowing the human to engage the Wraiths with his guns. "You have one on your tail, Sera," alerted her love, Lancer, as he dove hard to get behind the latest victim of their ploy.

Maia Sterling directed her fighter in and out, side to side of a furious battle as she dodges blast and burst of enemy fire. With each passing second, she gained a greater advantage upon a Haydonite Wraith that she was trying desperately to kill. Like others, she knew they were outnumbered ten or more to one. Though she never gave up in her pursuit, she also did not lose her situational awareness of her squadron and in particular, Marcus Rush.

"Got a lock," she called out as she released a volley of streaming death, ripping a Wraith in half.

"Two more joining the chase, Maia," alerted Marcus. She glanced over her shoulder to see two more enemy fighters joining the six already on her tail, firing wildly.

"Just add 'em to my dance card," she responded as she guided her fighter into a tight turn to rejoin Marcus briefly before both fighters pulled away, dividing the eight Haydonites between them. As she leveled her fighter, her crosshairs lined up perfectly on one of Marcus's pursuer. She took the shot and scored another kill.

Quickly, she lined up on a second while avoiding fire from her pursuers. "That should take care of them," she heard a familiar female voice over her comms. She turned quickly to check her six to see two Invid Battliods and two Alpha fighters joining her on either wing.

Commander Sterling knew Sera was piloting one if the Royal Command Battloids and assumed Ariel was in the other. "Commander Bernard, I see you have an insubordinate wingman," she joked as she and her new wingmen cleared Marcus's tail of all hostiles.

"Yeah," came the response. "I'm use to it though. The entire group has been insubordinate since day one. From Rand to Annie and Rook to Lunk, Lancer and Ariel. The only one who is not a habitual offender is Sera."

"Don't worry, Scott. She will be turned," Lancer was quick to point out.

Maia allowed a faint smile to crease her lips as she took a mental count on her squadron. One fighter missing. "Anyone have a report on Timkins?"

"He's gone, Commander," came the quick reply from his wingman. "Damn Haydonite kamikaze rammed him from the side."

She cursed quietly under her breath with a silent prayer following. Losing a pilot and comrade was never good. And now it is worse with the overwhelming odds and a battle that seemed to have only one assured outcome.

Nevertheless, the Skull Squadron leader shook off the sick feeling and refocused. She checked her sensors and realized that the Haydonites had broken through their lines. They had suffered nearly ninety-six percent loses. And the Haydonites continued to press the attack.

"All remaining fighters break engagements and return to the final defensive perimeter," echoed the voice of Sparks in her ears. "Haydonite forces have breeched the outer perimeter. I say again, all forces fall back to the final defensive perimeter!"

Maia checked the status of her mecha. She was out of missiles. "Alright everyone, give me an ACE report," she commanded.

Marcus was the first to respond with the ammunition, casualty, and equipment report. "Skull Three, ten missiles, zero casualties, minor damage. I'm still battle capable," he said confidently. At least that was good news.

The rest of her squadron reported in as they made their way back to Moon Base Aluce's final defensive perimeter. All, save Marcus, were out of missiles. Their fighters were mission capable. At least her defenders would be ample to make a valiant last stand.

"Red alert, unexpected fold operation in progress!" alerted an obviously nervous Sparks.

Maia looked to see the flash of light and gasped...


	24. Ally

Robotech: Rise of the Shadow  
Chapter 24: Ally

Sera landed her Royal Command Battloid in the center of a formation of Haydonite Infiltrator battloids, blasting away with her cannons as she spun around quickly. Five of the six Infiltrators exploded in bright yellow and white light as the six lurched forward, falling helplessly to the dusty surface of the Moon. Smoke and sparks spewing from the rear of enemy mecha as her sister's battloid landed behind the heap.

_Thank you, sister_, Sera greeted her sibling as she directed her mecha to turn to face the advancing line of Infiltrators.

To her, the Children of the Shadow must be defeated here and now. There was no other choice. It was a matter of survival. Not just for her or the humans she had chosen to live amongst. She knew if the humans were defeated on this rocky moon that orbited their homeworld, her own species would be hunted into extinction.

_I'm sensing a surge_, Ariel spoke directly into her thoughts. She felt it too. The feeling was overwhelming to her.

"Sera!" Lancer yelled out over the radio comms as an Infiltrator exploded only meters from her. "Get your head back in the fight." She shook her head to clear the overwhelming surge of power she was sensing. It was a sensation she had never felt before or at least could remember feeling.

Now in control of her actions again; she launched back into the fight, her reflexes as sharp as they ever were. Taking controlled, well-aimed shots at the advancing enemy who were firing indiscriminately at the REF lines.

Her lover had saved her from death at the hands of her race's most hated enemy. She reminded herself to thank him after the battle when they were celebrating their victory.

Sera was not surprised to see that Ariel had been able to regain control of herself and return to the fight. Her sister was beginning to prove herself an accomplished warrior. Together they fought side by side, holding the position against the advancing horde of enemy mecha while Lancer and Bernard and Skull Squadron flew above, strafing the enemy line or engaging Wraiths that would attempt to approach.

Several dozen Cyclone riders, Alpha fighters in battloid mode, and ten hover tanks were engaged nearby with squads of Infiltrators. To her surprise, their line was holding.

A flash of light illuminated the Moon's surface. Sera knew immediately a spacefold operation had been conducted. What she was not aware of at that moment was who had arrived in the midst of battle.

The battle seemed to pause for a brief moment as many of the combatants took notice to the new arrivals. Sera, too, took a brief moment to identify the newcomers. She was relieved almost immediately to see her instruments were registering signals from the Robotech Expeditionary Forces. Reinforcements have arrived in the form of the _Arch Angel_ and six other ships.

Yet, she still sensed the surge that Ariel had been sensing. It was approaching. The sensation was familiar to her.

"The Haydonites are pressing the attack!" she heard Lancer call over her communications network. It was a simple warning that sent the Invid princess back into the fight.

_I sense it still_, she heard the telepathic voice of her sister. _They are coming_.

The Invid princess knew her sibling was right. Someone else was coming.

"Sera! Look to your three o'clock!" Ariel shrilled over the communications network.

She turned her mecha in the direction Ariel had indicated and saw a dozen or so Invid trooper transport ships materialize out of a blinding light. The ships opened their large doors and hundreds of Invid mecha launched and immediately engaged the unsuspecting Haydonite forces.

_Sera. Ariel. I am Forj. Mother Regis has sent me as an emissary to the humans,_ the newcomer's voice echoed in her head. She had never heard his voice before. He was unknown to her.

"The Invid are attacking the Haydonite!" she heard Lieutenant Rush call over the communications network. "Adjust fire. Adjust fire. The Invid are not hostile!"

The princess agreed. "This is an emissary force, sent by Mother Regis," she added. "I'm in contact with their commander. His name is Forj."

"Forj?" asked Bernard. "Is he one of your brothers or something?"

"Yes," Ariel answered. "But I don't know him. Nor does Sera."

Scott Bernard continued his attack as the Haydonites began to withdraw from their assault. What seemed to be final stand only hours before was now concluding itself as a victory for the REF and their new Invid allies. An uneasy alliance had been made between the two former enemies with the simple idea of the enemy of my enemy is my friend. The irony was not lost on Scott, less alone every member of the Robotech defenders.

As the last of the Haydonite warships folded from the system in full retreat, Scott quickly turned his attentions toward their new Invid allies. He, like they were, was unsure if they should attack. Ariel's voice was constant on his communications network, do not fire and allow diplomacy to prevail.

"Do not attack," she said, her voice was steady almost angelic. "Forj assures us he has no intentions of attacking us. He says his orders are very specific; aid the humans against the Children of the Shadow."

"How do we know this isn't some sort of ruse or something?" Lieutenant Rush asked over the intercom. "I mean, the Haydonites betrayed us. We have been at war with the Invid until recently. What isn't there to say that this Forj character isn't here as a vanguard for another invasion by the Invid?"

"Because," Sera answered next. "The Children of the Shadow are our people's most hated enemy. And if we can build an alliance that will mutually benefit both of our people, then Forj assures us that he will lead the Invid in a fight by humanity's side against our common enemy."

Rush countered, "I mean, you know…How can we be sure that they will not turn on us when the Haydonites are defeated?"

Scott sighed as he listened to the debate of his subordinates. He knew that the decision did not rest with him. His own superiors, Admiral Hunter and General Reinhardt, would have to draw their own conclusions and form alliances for the sake of humanity.

Finally, Ariel answered the question. "Because Mother Regis understands the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Because of that, you can trust what Forj is saying. Not to mention, she left Earth and bound Sera and I to humanity's destiny. Invid never abandon each other. We are all Mother Regis's children and she will always aid us. Why else would she have warned me about the attack at Space Station Liberty? She realizes her error in enslaving humans, a mistake. Now, she seeks a peace and alliance with humans. It is humans who will be able to defeat the Children of the Shadow. We share the same goal, Marcus."

The Haydonites continued their exit from the battlescape and retreated to hyperspace. The Robotech Expeditionary Force pursued the overwhelmed Haydonites until none remained. It was as Ariel had said, the humans were able to defeat the Haydonites. Bernard realized she was right. An alliance between the Invid and REF would be strong enough to stand against and possibly defeat the Haydonite threat completely.

A deep familiar voice broke Bernard's contemplations. "Commander Bernard," Captain Grant spoke. "Return to Moon Base Aluce immediately. I need you and Ariel there for a meeting with General Reinhardt."

"Understood sir," Bernard replied as he switched channels to speak with Ariel. "We need return to Base immediately. General Reinhardt and Captain Grant want to meet with us immediately." He added Lancer, Sera, Marcus, and Maia to the link. "Commander Sterling, finish up here. Lieutenant Rush, ensure we check for survivors amongst all the wreckage. I want no one left behind. I'm being recalled to Aluce. Lancer, Sera, you come as well. I'm sure you both will have some insight on what they will want to talk about."

None of the recipients responded. Scott did not care, either. He was exhausted. Battle after battle was beginning to weigh heavily on the officer. Now, he was being called into a conference with the senior command about the Invid, a subject he is admittedly one of the most knowledgeable about. General Reinhardt and, undoubtedly, Admiral Hunter are most curious of his opinion on the offer Forj's arrival has.

Scott was met by Captain Grant as he guided his Alpha fighter to a stop. The senior officer waited for Bernard to exit the fighter before addressing him. "Scott," he began. "General Grant is in the Ready Room with Forj. They are awaiting our arrival."

"Sir, I invited Ariel, Lancer, and Sera to this meeting. I believe their opinions and experiences will greatly help in this situation," Bernard stated as Lancer's fighter came to a stop with two Invid Royal Command Battloids on each wing.

"Very well," answered Grant.

The ready room was tensely quiet. One side of the table sat General Reinhardt, Captain Grant, Commander Bernard, and several other senior REF Officers. On the other side sat Forj and two other Invid, a pink haired female called Lara and a blue haired male called Jarl. Lancer, Ariel, and Sera sat along the wall behind the REF Officers.

Ariel could sense the uneasiness and unwillingness of the humans to trust her brothers and sister sitting across from them. She could also hear the doubts of the same about the humans. Only recently they were bitter enemies. Now, through circumstance, they were considering an alliance.

Finally, the silence was broken by Lancer.

"The Regis has dispatched you here to aid us," the slender officer and musician stated in a soothing voice.

Forj's eyes focused in on the singer. Ariel heard her brother's voice in her head mentioning Lancer's name. "Yes. Though, I'm not sure Mother can be entirely right in offering this alliance."

"But," General Reinhardt began. "You are sitting across the table from us, right now, making that very offer. What do you want in return?"

Ariel tried to probe her brother's mind. But, her attempts were met with failure. He was not allowing her to peer too far into his thoughts.

"The same as you, the end of the Children of the Shadow; the Haydonites as you call them. And your people's word that we can live in peace, free from persecution," came Lara's response of the question. "Mother Regis asks that a small colony of Invid be allowed to live on Earth, so we can continue to cultivate the Flower of Life. We will share the seeds of the flower with you, of course. And in return, we offer peace and eventual friendship. That is the long term. Short term, however, we pledge the Invid forces currently in orbit above this moon to fight alongside your forces in any battle against the Children of the Shadow and their allies."

"A colony?" asked Grant.

"Out of the question!" shouted an officer who was immediately silenced by General Reinhardt's stern glare.

"Admiral Hunter has the final decision on the colony request and he has been listening via subspace radio," General Grant announced. He turned to the screen where Admiral Hunter's visage appeared. "What is your opinion on this matter, sir?"

The white-haired Rick Hunter looked at the assembled group before speaking. "The proposal is an interesting one," he said. "However, I would like Commander Bernard's opinion on this matter."

Bernard looked up to screen. His eyes were focused on his Commander-in-Chief. Ariel knew Scott could not oppose the offer. The offer was mutually beneficial. Scott had to see that.

"Sir," Scott Bernard started. "I think the proposal has merit. However, if we agree to it, we have to keep the location of the colony a secret from the populace on Earth. And the Invid will have to agree to stay within the boundaries of the colony, allowing our forces to patrol borders. There is a lot of animosity for the Invid on the Earth…as well as within our ranks. This alliance, if agreed to, is going to test humanity's discipline."

Ariel turned to look at the Admiral as he absorbed Scott's words. She felt Forj and Lara agree with Scott's sentiment as well.

"We can agree with joint patrols along the colonial border," Jarl added. "It is my belief that such joint patrols will foster trust between our peoples."

The Invid princess sensed the truth in Jarl's words. She knew he believed them. She could also sense Forj and Lara agreed with Jarl.

"Agreed," Admiral Hunter said. "Joint patrols along the colonial border would be permissible. In light of recent developments, I agree to the terms from Ambassador Forj. We can allow them to have a series of uninhabited islands in the Pacific Ocean. It will be easier to keep the Invid out of the civilian populace eyesight there."

Forj glanced to his companions then looked toward Ariel. She knew he was agreeable to this. "I think this will be beneficial, Admiral. General," he answered. "Thank you for this conference."

Forj, Lara, and Jarl stood up and flashed out of the room. Ariel still felt their thoughts, though they were hundreds of miles away. She closed her eyes and reached out to her siblings. _Thank you_, she said telepathically. _Thank you for helping the Earth._

_That is not why we are helping_, Forj replied.


End file.
